The Heir of Dragons
by Tyka's Flower
Summary: Two years after the victory of G-revolution Boris is planning revenge. While a new enemy appears on the scene too, in order to take down Dragoon, Tyson and Kai's relationship is developing to a new level. But is it worth for them to risk it? /Focused on TyKa, Yaoi/
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Folks! It's been for a very very long time I've written anything... two years I guess. I thought I won't write more but now I have this very new story in my mind and would like to share with you all! It's been a long time I've written in english so I need to get back into shape. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or the characters, except my own created ones**

**Warnings: well, some brutal, or bloody scenes appear in the story, but basically it's a TyKa yaoi story  
**

**I wish you a good reading!**

* * *

* ~ **The Heir of Dragons **~ *

**~ CHAPTER 1 ~**

* * *

Revenge. That was all he could think of. Pure hate and the never-ending greed to payback for that nasty brat for everything he'd lost because of him had been haunting the man ever since then like a thirsty predator for blood. He'd failed again, and this time for big. They laughed in his face. They shoved him to knees and humiliated him in defeat. BEGA had fallen. He'd lost everything he was working for years.

He was no longer the ruthless and brutal leader of Valkov Abbey from whom almost everyone feared of. Who once built up the most powerful beyblading team and managed to create the most gruesome dark bitbeast, named Black Dranzer, to take over the world by the side of world-dominating Voltaire Hiwatari.

Everything was going by his plan and his blader soldiers followed every order of his without breath of hesitation. Yeah, everyone feared and respected him who was sent beneath him… almost everyone. Until the day when that nosy, loudmouthed brat crossed his path and in a blow everything he'd worked on fell down like ninepins.

Here he was, hiding away in an old sleazy warehouse with no reputation and wealth. In the storeroom was only a single creaky bed with a desk and toilet with a sink. Rats were scrambling everywhere and the air smelled like putrid canal. Sitting at the desk, the man was holding an old newspaper in his chunky hands. He was still wearing his dark, olive-green coat and soldier boots, though they'd got rather dingy and tattered during the miserly months. Behind his sharp violet glasses he was glaring with fury at the big image on the newly opened Beyblading School for kids by the riverbank in Bay City.

In the middle was standing Mr. Stanley Dickenson with a proud smile under his thick moustache. Beside him stood no other than the three times announced World Champion, around him with his friends. The teenage boy's happy smile made the man clench his teeth in rage.

'_Tyson Kinomiya. I swear one day I'm gonna take you down and ruin everything that is dear for you, just like you have done to me!'_ He slapped a fist on the smiling bluenette's picture then crumpled up the paper aggressively. He shot up from his seat in a roar. "I curse you to all hell Tyson Kinomiya!" he threw the crumpled paper in a corner that hit a rat who scooted off swiftly with a squeak.

The man seethed with immerse anger.

"It's not wise to call Hell unless you have intention with it."

The man turned around startled. At the open door he saw a man's dark silhouette. "Who are you?!" he asked demandingly, whoever dared to interrupt him.

"Do you really want to curse Tyson Kinomiya and his friends?" echoed the stranger's voice maliciously.

"What?"

"Do you really want to see Tyson Kinomiya suffering in pain while he loses everything that is dear for him until he falls down… and _dies_?"

A dark aura hovered around the stranger. The air suddenly turned frosty and poisonous as is words stung like icy stabs.

"Who the hell are you?" Boris glared back at him.

The stranger stepped closer and the faint light of moon illumed his face in the dark-shielded room. The ex-priest gasped. The man reminded him shockingly to someone, even though he was sure he'd never met the man before.

The stranger didn't look more than twenty, had a quite tall and handsome outlook, but what captured immediately the purple haired priest's interest was the familiar long, very dark-blue hair that was almost black. His features may were more mature than a teenager's but those remarkable brown eyes… they held the same gleam of victory and confidence. The one the Abbey priest hated and despised so much that he could tread down. And there was that devilish smirk, the same Kai also had while he was still under his control of the dark side. The stranger was like a mixture of those two rivals.

"I know you want to take revenge on the Kinomiya boy and take Kai back for yourself who turned against you, am I right?" the stranger droned viciously. "I can help you in that. If you follow my lead I'll make sure we both get what we want."

The purple haired priest pulled out a gun and aimed at him. He was outrageously pissed. How dared this man talk to him like he was some understrapper? No one could give orders for him! "I don't know who do you think you are but the one who is gonna take down Tyson Kinomiya and his friends, is me!"

The stranger showed no sign of fear. His smile was viperous. "Poor Boris. After all this time you still think that modern technology, devastating weapons or artificially created bitbeasts are the only that could bring victory? That's pathetic. Look at yourself, where have you come, a filthy canal. If you want to overcome the World Champion then you must achieve such power that is even stronger than his blue Dragoon." red gleam flashed in his eyes. "Come on. Do it. Let's see if you can take me down."

A muscle twitched on Boris's cruel face and he shot. At that moment something swished through the air with impossible speed and tore at the flying bullet. It crashed over it several times – no human eyes could see what happened exactly. Small dust of metal fell on the ground.

Boris recoiled back horrified. "How… how did that happen?"

The stranger's chuckle was sickening. "Do you believe me now? There is no weapon that could hurt me, or kill me. I'm invincible."

That was when Boris saw it. First he heard a sound of spinning top then he finally spotted the object. A dark beyblade was racing back and forth in front of the young man rapidly. One second it was there then next it disappeared again from his sight to appear somewhere else. It moved so fast he couldn't follow where was it exactly the next moment. It was incredible. Such a speed he'd never seen before, not even Black Dranzer could master the ability to vanish like that, and swish through as lightning.

Then Boris face went shock. He saw something move behind the stranger. It was lurking in the dark aura menacingly. He could only take out a black tail, long scaled form with lots of claws and a pair of red glowing eyes that blazed dangerously. "A bitbeast?" he croaked, frozen.

"Yes." the man hissed. "With the power of this bitbeast we can take over the world, all bitbeasts will submit, and can defeat all bladers who turn against us… even the strongest one, the ancient blue Dragoon. If you accept my offer, very soon Tyson Kinomiya will fall down and you'll get Kai back under your power to fulfil your vengeance." his lips pulled into enticing smile.

Boris lowered his gun. The man got his curiosity now. He still had no idea who could be this mysterious person but he'd seen so far many talented bladers who emitted similar dark power whenever they decided to step into the dark side… but none of them radiated such dreadful energy than this man, not even Brooklyn. The thought that he would get finally the opportunity for his revenge was very tempting.

"And what would be your offer?" he asked cautiously.

"An alliance. You know what's the weak point of Kai, therefore we can tear him apart from Tyson. And I know the weak point of Dragoon… if their bond breaks Tyson will lose everything and I finally get what I want."

"So you want to take Dragoon from his blade?"

"Not exactly. I'm not interested to gain bitbeasts for myself, I only want to destroy the mighty Dragoon." hatred flashed in his brown eyes.

Boris mouth fell open. He'd never heard from anyone who wanted to kill a bitbeast. Was that even possible? "You want to destroy him? Why that?"

Pure rage busted from the man's face and the result was terrifying. The air suddenly turned heavy and even suffocating when everything in the room rattled incredibly. Low thunderstorm erupted from the man's dark aura and the lurking monster in the shadow growled tigerly. "Because that bitbeast took everything from me and I want him to suffer just like I did after what he'd done to me!"

The tattered coat on Boris bursted even more as he tried to keep on his feet under the powerful outlash. "What did he do to you?!" he hollered over the storm.

The young man's next words shook the whole building.

"HE BETRAYED ME!"

* * *

**Next one is coming up soon… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! Here is the next one, and the story begins here with our favourite characters!**

**No warnings because for a while I'm gonna put many cute and funny scenes before enemies struck. ;)**

**Have fun!**

* * *

**~ CHAPTER 2 ~**

* * *

It was a warm, sunny day of May. The riverbank was filled with loud noise of children as they were laughing and whooping as clash of beyblades echoed in the air. The Beyblading School for Kids was open at this weekend again. Actually, it was more like a small training camp than a real school. After the last battle between Tyson and Brooklyn the devastation was so colossal that it gave a lot of work, and not less headache, for the engineers to rebuild the basically completely destroyed beystadium.

It'd been two years and the new stadium was still not finished.

Lack of financial support was not the cause because after Kai had turned eighteen he officially inherited the great wealth what the Hiwatari name brought for him and his grandfather's company, which he didn't bother to take under lead. Kai didn't think twice before he gave out a big amount of money from his account for the BBA for help. Mr. Dickenson was never so grateful and when he thanked the young man Kai had only one request in exchange; the new beystadium wear the symbol of Dranzer and Dragoon.

There was no more question left.

However, the stadium was still under the process of construction. It seemed whenever one problem was solved there came another one. The engineers came up always with new design plans because due to the wild battles of bladers and their bitbeasts, the spectators' safety was their main point. But it seemed nothing was good enough for them.

So when Tyson and Kenny walked into Mr. Dickenson's office with a new project of a Beyblading School for Kids, the old BBA Director was more than willing to agree to it. Soon lot of old and new friends of Tyson joined in, being eager to volunteer in the project so to keep up the enthusiasm of this sport till the new stadium was done.

There was a large tent built up beside the riverbank with several bey-dishes placed around. Small and bigger children were playing and cheering. At this weekend the former G-revolution team lead the classes. Hilary was working behind a long buffet table, preparing lunch. Beside her in a corner Kenny was analysing and re-fixing beyblades at a desk, also giving advices for kids how to develop their moves with a new blade. Tyson, Max, Rei and Daichi wore the shoe of being teachers as they showed right stances, holding, new maneuvers and how to take control of balance.

One of them was missing, though.

Not far aside from the bustle a boy was lying under a tree, arms folded under his head. The small breeze played gently with his slate bangs as his crimson eyes were peering absently at the slowly passing clouds. He loved the peace of nature.

Suddenly, a pair of mahogany eyes with a smiling face appeared in his view. "Hey Kai, don't you wanna join us? You haven't got your turn yet to train the kids. They are missing you." the blue haired teen leaned over him from behind.

"Thanks Kinomiya, but no. Go ahead and play with them." the dual haired said bored. He closed his eyes in attempt to take a nap, though he doubt he would get some. Tyson was not easy to get rid of.

"Aw come on now Kai, don't get antisocial on me again." the younger teen shook his shoulder softly. "You have changed so much under the months, you don't scare people to death… well, not often. Of course it all thanks to my personal charm I have on you and because I'd put lot of work to pull you out of that cold gloominess of yours but I did it gladly. You're my friend. And now I want you to have fun with us."

The seventeen years teen's cheeky self-confidence sometimes was really outrageous but Kai had come to realise that whenever Tyson was overly chirpy and annoyingly insolent was because he needed attention, like a little puppy.

"First, I was never gloomy, I simply like being alone whenever I want." he said with no real annoyance. "And I do have fun here. I was enjoying the peaceful silence until a nasty brat covered the sun from my face." he reached up and pulled the twisted cap over Tyson's face as a payback.

The boy laughed and adjusted his favourite cap. "Hey, no fair! I didn't pick on you."

"But you would try it." Kai opened his eyes in a playful gleam.

Now there was that cocky grin Kai knew so well. "Is that a challenge?"

The Phoenix holder smirked.

It was noon and the bladers' growling stomach drew them to the buffet table to put some extra energy into their worn out body. The _tutors _let the kids have their first way at the table and waited patiently for their turn.

"So what's your plans for the next tournament?" Rei asked his blonde friend as they stood in line at the table.

"Actually, I haven't decided yet. I was talking to Mom last week on phone, she said they're developing with Emily a new defence ring that can withstand even the most intense power and combined with an ultra-special attack ring it can diffuse supersonic waves that would fit with Draciel's ability perfectly. She would be glad if I could test it, once its finished. Michael said if I decide to join All Starz again he would give me the captain rank."

Rei was awed. He knew Max would get his chance for a raise once he is ready for it. He was proud of his friend. "Wow, that's great Maxie! Congratulations!"

The blonde laughed meekly. "Don't congratulate for me, I haven't made up my mind yet. It's kind of hard when you have to choose between two places you love." he sighed. "One part of me wants to grab the chance and go, so I can see how much more I can push myself, while my other part wants to stay here and train the kids with Tyson and you guys. This two years have been the best I spent with you all. But I would love to battle with Tyson or Kai again, though."

"I know what you mean, I have the same feeling, too." a flash of previous battle came up in Rei's memory when he and Kai battled on the last tournament. It was a very wicked and rough one, where for the first time in his life he gave everything he got, pushing himself beyond limits where he almost devastated himself. He still remembered of the reassuring feeling when Lee's strong hands caught him from behind when he fell back in total exhaustion. But he never regretted it; he felt so alive and vivid then. He was excited to do it all over again.

"I would like to go for the Champion title again." a spark of confidence emerged on Max's dreamy face.

"Hey not so fast you guys because the one who is gonna seize the title next is me!" and just like always Daichi busted up to them in his annoyingly meddler manner.

"Daichi." the two looked at him reproachful.

"Just wait for it, I'm gonna beat Tyson for big and then I'll be World Champion." the red haired dwarf grinned pompously.

"I wouldn't rush with that." interjected Kenny as he was typing rapidly away on his laptop. "I'm sure Kai has more to say to that because we all know he was the closest one to win the title from Tyson. And last time I checked, you lost." his round glasses flashed at him ominously.

Daichi's face flushed the same colour as his hair. "Ah that was only one time! I could beat Mr. Iceman whenever I want. With my new Strata Dragoon we could blow him off easily."

"The only thing you could blow is a big smoke from your butt." Hilary chided him. "You're an obnoxious loud-mouth just like Tyson."

"Oh yeah? What do you know about it old Hag?"

She glared venomously at the mock-name. "Well, at least Kai has more self-control and doesn't blast off his opponents in a show-off like you." she crossed her arms, then her eyes went wide. "Oh my god, here he comes!"

As if something pinched him, Daichi leapt onto Max's neck in cold fear. "Where? Where is he?" he looked around frantically for the dreadful Phoenix Master, only to discover he was pranked for good.

"Daichi let go my hair!" Max attempted to tear off somehow the clinging monkey boy from himself. Rei sweatdropped.

Hilary went almost double in laugh. "You should have seen your face!"

"Hey that's not funny!" Daichi fumed. "It's not healthy to get scared like that, I'm still growing 'ya know. I hope at least you cooked something good old Hag because I'm starving!"

Covering well her smug smile she graciously handed him a plate. "Here you go." she said sweetly.

Daichi goggled with disgust at his plate. "Hey what's this? Where is the food?"

"Carrot, potato, fresh salad with tomato is very healthy for growing body." an evil smirk curved her thin lips. "Bon appetite."

"I'm no rabbit. Give me some real food! Like bacon for example." Daichi stomped.

"Too bad. I put that aside for Tyson."

"Now that you mention it, where are they?" Kenny's fingers suddenly froze in typing. The others looked around.

"Oh no, please tell me they're not battling with each other again." Rei's face was starting to lose color as worry took over him. They still remembered vividly what happened last time. It started as a friendly match in the park but it ended with them blasting off the whole place. If it hadn't been for Kai's wealth it would have taken for ages to rebuild the whole park with trees, grass and playground. The two rivals were catastrophic now in blading.

Max smiled relieved. "No need to worry guys, there they are." he pointed across the field to a big tree where under the two legendary were spending their precious time. The others almost gushed at the cute sight.

Tyson was now lying beside Kai and started playing with the end of his scarf absently. The dual haired didn't seem to mind the closeness and was relaxing peacefully. Soon, Tyson got bored and flicked the soft fabric over Kai's nose teasingly. He repeated it a few times, snickering, before Kai took his revenge. A calloused hand sneaked around the Japanese teen's waist and started a merciless tickle. Instantly, Tyson rolled over in uncontrollable giggling –"H-Hey, cut it out Kai!" he gasped between laugh.

"You started it." the older smirked.

Far off, the others watched them amused. At this point, no one would tell they were those intimidating bladers who possessed the powers of two ancient, wild bitbeasts.

"Just look at them, like two harmless puppies." Max mused jovially.

Rei agreed. "Yeah. Who would have guessed these two would become inseparable. A few years before they couldn't stand each other so much we feared to leave them alone in a room, and now…"

"They can't breath air alone for a day." Max shook his head. Some things had really changed, but how much? "Do you think they have figured it out?"

"Nah, Tyson is way too clueless to realise the small hints. And Kai would never tell a word openly in a billion year, even if you hung him up. I can't blame Tyson, with a guy who barks only a few words in a week no wonder if he hasn't noticed it yet." Rei crossed his arms as he thought hard. "Maybe the ice would break if we gave them a little push?"

"Like how?"

A wicked idea occurred in the nekojin's mind and smiled naughtily. "We could kidnap Tyson and let Kai rescue him."

Somehow Max was sceptic about the risky idea. "I don't know Rei. How could that work?"

"If Kai believes Tyson is in danger he would do anything to save him – and that would reveal their feelings for each other. These things always work in best novels."

Max sweatdropped. He didn't want to know what kind of things Rei was reading.

"I wouldn't try it in your place." pipped in the small genius as he was typing very quickly behind his laptop. "Kai can be unpredictable sometimes. He's become very over-protective for Tyson recently that I wouldn't try anything to tear Tyson away from him because that would turn him to a horrible beast. Remember what happened last Christmas?"

They all shuddered at the memory even now.

It happened that a Christmas Party was organized where all top bladers from the last tournament had been invited to celebrate together. The Blitzkrieg Boyz were there too, of course, who were the cause of the _little incident_. They tried to make a prank on Tyson (again) which Kai didn't take so humorously and if it hadn't been for Tyson's intervention the fiery dual haired would have burst a flaming Christmas tree on them.

Max gulped. He possessed the most innocent, puppy eyes in the group but he knew if Kai was **pissed **even his cute look wouldn't save him from the angry Phoenix. "I guess we better let them figure out their feelings on their own."

"Well, if Tyson doesn't come soon his lunch sure gets cold." Hilary put her hands on hips reproachful.

"Can't let that happen." Daichi's fingers sneaked to the deliciously filled plate but Hilary slapped at him with the ladle. "Ouch!"

"Tyson! Kai! Lunch is ready, hurry up before it gets cold!" she shouted over them.

"Too late. If Tyson is slow I'm gonna eat it all up."

As if he had some radar that sensed every sound of 'food-in-danger', Tyson sprung to his feet. "Daichi, you better keep your hands from my plate!"

Curving an eyebrow, Kai watched with slight astonishment as the seventeen years old dashed across the field madly towards the tent. He shook his head. Tyson and his stomach. He felt a little put off that the bluenette left him like that. It couldn't be helped; some things would never change. It was a big luck for the blue haired teen he had such slim body because with Tyson's appetite they could feed a horde of elephants.

After taking down a heavy argument Tyson successfully snatched back his towered plate from Daichi who turned his cow eyes now at the last filled one, drooling.

"Doesn't Kai join us?" Hilary asked in a disappointed face. She had put so much work and heart to make the lot of meal since she couldn't do anything useful that had anything to do with beyblading.

"I think he still prefers loneliness." Tyson smiled softly. "I'll take it for him." he was about to grab the last plate when it suddenly moved on its own. It slid swiftly to the edge of the table then jumped down.

They all stared wide-eyed when they spotted the dark blue blade that was spinning under the plate, holding it in perfect balance so the delicious meal wouldn't fall off. Dranzer's blade made a few circle with the plate then it spun off rapidly towards the low hill where her dear master was still lying.

"Now that's what I call service." Max said amused. The others sent him a strange look. "What?"

Rei was gaping. "Did you guys see that? Kai somehow managed to train Dranzer making things without giving her orders or a blink of eyes. It's like she knew what Kai wanted and granted him a gesture. That's amazing."

"It's probably because they're spending even more time together and he developed a new bond with his bitbeast." Kenny rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I would like to analyse them more precisely."

That of course ticked off Tyson's ego. "Pfft. Just a show-off." he huffed enviously. "What Dranzer can do, Dragoon makes it a thousand better. I show it." he grabbed a chicken wing from Daichi's plate, which was the only meat among the lot of vegetables Hilary towered on it.

"Hey that's mine!"

"Chill out, I'm just making a test. You'll get it back just watch closely." Tyson grinned cockily then leant down and dangled the wing at his spinning blade. "Ok Dragoon, take a good look at this yummy chicken. I'm gonna toss it and you have to bring it back for Daichi, ok buddy?"

"Ack! What?!" pure panic rushed Daichi's face at the crazy idea.

"Um… Tyson? I don't think that's a very good idea." Rei rubbed his neck in awkward gesture as he took an unsure glance at their surroundings. Everyone at the table was staring at the supposed-to-be mature World Champion with incredulous look. Only Tyson could be such a moron.

"No worries, I'm just gonna prove that Dragoon can do anything easily." with a glorious swing the bluenette tossed the chicken wing far and high in the air. "Come on boy, fetch it!"

Everyone stared with awe as they waited for anything to happen. Daichi was chewing his nails agitatedly. Seconds ticked by but Dragoon's blade didn't move an inch from its spot, a moment later a low 'plup' sounds could be heard when the chicken plopped in the river.

Silence was broken by resounding chuckling.

"That's what I was afraid of." the nekojin rubbed his temple in weariness thanking for fortune there was no reporter around who had seen this or else the team's reputation would die into comic.

"It seems Dragoon doesn't like to be treated as a dog." Max was snickering.

Tyson's face was flaming in shame as he scratched his neck uncomprehendingly. "I don't get it. Why didn't it work?"

Dragon's blade was spinning now rapidly with irritation, but he wasn't the only one who was angry.

"Agh! Tyson!" Daichi's eyes flashed a murderous gleam. "This is all your fault! You better get my chicken back!"

Tyson recoiled in a sweatdrop. "How I supposed to do that? It's already in the deep water?"

"I don't care! Get me another one or I take yours!"

"No way!"

"It was your crazy idea and your stupid blade is in fault!"Daichi pointed at him accusingly.

Tyson growled. "Dragoon is not stupid!"

"Yes it is because he is temperamental and you can't keep him on tight hold."

At this point Dragoon got very pissed as it whirled up the dust in a heavy current. Then it jumped up on the table and swished along in a zigzag line, pushing off whatever it came into its way. Hilary was quick to grab her plate and glass of juice before it got knocked onto her lap. "Tyson if you can't tame your blade don't let it rush around here." she glared at him annoyed.

"Ops, sorry Hilary." Tyson said sheepishly, then he quickly ran after his rebel friend. "Dragoon come back!"

The white blade tore itself right into the bushes, Tyson hot after it.

The others watched the abnormal situation as the champion chased after his blade which seemingly looked as if it was enjoying to tease its owner, jumping away every time Tyson got close enough to fetch it. It was almost like Dragoon was purposely mocking with Tyson.

"Hmm. Don't you guys think that Dragoon has been acting kind of strange recently?" said the small genius suspiciously as they peered at the pair. The others had to agree with him.

* * *

**So how was it? I'm curious about your opinion. In the next chapter I'm gonna bring more about our favourite main pair. :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Folks! First of all I wanna thank you all for the very nice reviews I got. They inspire me a lot and make me excited to continue. So now, let's jump to the next one - I brought a nice one for you. A full chapter, focused basically to our favourite pair *winks* and I'm gonna unfold some little details about how did Kai and Tyson came closer to each other in these past two years.  
**

**Warnings: um, I could say this one is still safe but... there may be some angst? **

**Let's enjoy it!**

* * *

**~ CHAPTER 3 ~**

* * *

Later in the evening when Kai and Tyson went back the dojo Gramps had waited them with extra amount of dinner. However, even the delicious smell of lasagne couldn't distract completely the topic from Tyson's mind. Stuffing his mouth, he kept nagging Kai to teach him how could he learn the 'mental-talking' thing with Dragoon. Of course he remembered once he'd heard Dragoon talking to him at the first Championship when he was in deep crisis, but he never knew Kai had also worked up to the next level where_ he_ can make direct contact with Dranzer. Of course Tyson was just as curious as jealous.

Since Kai knew it was impossible to rub off the whining teen when he put something in his mind determinedly – and not least resist to those damn cute puppy eyes. He was sure it was Max's sin that Tyson had learnt how to manipulate him. Darn it.

In the end Kai sighed in agree. The blue haired grinned broadly then he wolfed down his meal with great gusto. After they finished cleaning away the dishes and did their homework, the pair walked out the beach which had become their favourite place. Kai adored it dearly because at this hour no one was around and the twinkling stars and shining moon on the azure sky as it reflected back on rippling sea always recalled that dreamful place where he was desperately wishing to return with Tyson. One day they would make it again.

The dual haired took his stance and aimed his launcher. "Watch closely." he said sternly to the young teen who stood beside him. Tyson nodded and showed full attention to his former captain.

The Russian narrowed his gaze in concentration and launched his blade forcefully. A thrilling shiver run up on Tyson's spine at the radiating heat that emerged from his rival's body. Kai's elementary power had really grown stronger which increased Tyson's desire for a full-out battle.

Dranzer's blade crashed onto the sand with a heavy impact, burning immediately a huge crater. For a few seconds nothing extraordinary happened, then Tyson saw it. A red light brimmed around the majestically blue blade and when he turned his gaze at his friend he was shocked to see the same light reflect in those crimson eyes. It was like Kai was in deep concentration as he stared intensely at his blade.

"You need to focus your mind and soul fully to your blade to form the connection." Kai explained him while he didn't take his eyes from his blade for a moment. "If you concentrate hard you'll be able to feel your bitbeast's power not just in your mind but sense every move it takes."

"Cool." Tyson was awed.

Suddenly, feeling an urge to tease the bluenette for the chance and because he wanted to give him a taste of his own show-off, as a lecture, a wicked thought came to Kai's mind. A slow smirk curved his lips as he turned his eyes at the rippling waves. Gained ultra-fast speed, Dranzer dashed towards the sea.

The Phoenix Master could barely hold back a smug chuckle at the gobsmacked face Tyson gave as he stared bewildered. The blue blade was riding on the waves with such graceful elegance like a pro surfer. Normally, it wouldn't really surprise Tyson if it was from Max whose element was water, but from the Fire Wielder?

The blade kept sliding over the splashing waves with ease as if it played roller-coaster. When a huge wave suddenly rose and towered over Dranzer, instead of escaping from the sweeping blow Kai directed boldly his blade against the deluge. The torrent splashed down ominously, engulfing the blade. For seconds there was so sign for Dranzer, but Kai show no worry. Then something shot out from the water in a tearing speed and Dranzer flew right into Kai's awaiting hand.

"Oh man that was amazing Kai!" Tyson bounced excitedly. "Fort a moment I really thought Dranzer wouldn't make it, but she just busted out like a flash."

"Just an easy gallop, not much." Kai flicked off a few droplets of water from his black jacket in a bored tone. Though, inside he was grinning pridefully.

"I'm gonna have to try that, too." of course Kai should have expected that Tyson's cocky confidence would get the best of him again. Trust to show a new move for the teen and he would jump straight to the point where he wanted to over-soar everyone.

The bluenette was about to launch his blade but Kai stopped him. "Wait. If you send out your blade before you mastered the technique you might risk to lose it in the sea."

"Oh." the Dragoon holder lowered his hands. "You're right Kai. Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away." he rubbed his head sheepishly.

"You still need to learn to be more patient Kinomiya." Kai told him chidingly, but not in his cold scolding tone as in the past. He was more into giving advice for his friend as in help than being the cold-hearted bastard who put him down.

Tyson heard the gentleness in his voice and was grateful for it. "Okay, but how do I start then?" he looked at the smart dual haired inquiringly.

Kai looked around and thought for a moment. Then he got it. Tyson's eagerness only grew when he saw the familiar sly smile on his friend's face. He knew that look so good.

"Let's see if Dragoon can flick gravels on the water surface."

"What?" Tyson stared at him baffled.

"The one who can flick more gravels across the water without diving, wins."

The bluenette blinked at him as if he assumed that Kai had gone nuts. "Um… I know you've come to enjoy blading with us day and nights, and you've opened up enough to treat people humanly instead of scaring the shit out of them but aren't we a bit old for such childish games?" he asked wryly.

A vein throbbed at the back of Kai's head in pure annoyance. If it wasn't Tyson but someone else dared to say such for him he sure would stuff the person's head in the deep, cold sea or bury him in the sand. It was safe for Tyson that he was so damn lightheaded most of the times, and so adorable with those innocent eyes, that he couldn't be really mad at him. "It's a practice that you learn more control of your blade and strengthen your bond with Dragoon." Kai crossed his arms, then he flashed an arrogant smirk. "Unless you're scared that Dranzer and I would outrun you."

"Heh. Get prepared for needing your teddy bear tonight pal because Dragoon and I gonna race you down so fast it makes you cry." that overconfident, challenging gleam sparkled in those mahogany eyes as Tyson adjusted his trademark cap on his head.

"Hn. The one who is gonna need a teddy bear is you, Kinomiya."

They took wide stances side by side to each other. An overwhelming thrill washed over them at the anticipation of their new competition. It was always like that whenever they went up against each other, putting all they got and pushed themselves over the limits. But damn if they weren't crazy addicted to this adrenaline-rush. They gripped hard their launcher and when their arms touched ghostly a spark of electric feeling shot through them.

Taking one glance at his greatest rival made Kai almost lose control at the wild spark in Tyson's eyes. He barely could hold back himself to not ravish the teen and kiss him senseless right then and there. Instead, he shared a heated glare with him and together they started the countdown.

"One… two… three… Let it rip!"

**-* ~ Ö ~ *-**

Close to midnight Kai decided them to go back. Tomorrow was school and it already took hard measures to wake Tyson up in time, if he got late again Hilary sure would rebuke him with some cleaning duty. The streets had completely emptied and the comfortable silence that settled over was more than welcoming as they were walking back.

Kai hadn't disappointed, neither this time. Tyson's learning skills at beyblading were miraculous how fast he could catch up new moves and tricks then combine them for his own style – no wonder he was the World Champion. Despite Kai won their little game with one strike the stubborn bluenette wouldn't let up until he got a return match. After countless of winning and losing, vice versa, Tyson jumped to the next lecture until he was able to maneuver Dragoon through the rippling waves.

However, there was a tad of unrest that kept bugging Kai. He didn't know if it had something to do with Dragoon's strange behaviour recently or there was something that bothered the younger teen which he couldn't get over with it.

The last two years they'd spent almost every day together and Kai realised Tyson had a bad habit of pretending that everything was alright when not. For that Kai usually had three tactics; one, he barked at the teen commandingly until he stopped the comedy act and spit it. Second, they would have a rough beybattle which would help the bluenette deflate the steam from his upset mind. Third, wait and let Tyson come up to him first like a kicked puppy who was searching comfort and tell Kai who listened him always.

He trusted the blue haired angel would come through no matter how tall wall stood in front of him. And if not, Kai would be there to reach out a hand for him just like Tyson had done for him many times.

What still bugged him, though, was Dragoon's periodical weirdness. He and Tyson had a strong bond ever since their first meet and Kai often envied their team-work until the day he also found harmony with his partner, Dranzer. He left from the dark side and finally he understood what it meant to have his bitbeast as a friend. Not only giving orders in a battle for Dranzer but trust her fully.

However, it seemed something had changed in this few weeks. There were times when things worked normal between Tyson and Dragoon as they moved in perfect synch, then sometimes it was like the two had opposite ways of thinking. He didn't get it but his instincts told him something was up, so he decided to keep a close eye on them.

Turned on a corner, they were nearing the dojo while Tyson kept babbling all the way.

"Hehe, and when Max poured the whole tub of mustard on Daichi's plate the poor guy almost threw up." the teen snickered and Kai revealed a small smile in return.

Suddenly, an ominous chill ran up Kai's spine and he grabbed Tyson's arm, stopping hum abruptly.

"Hey what gives?!" the teen looked at him bewildered only to be hushed by the older teen.

Crimson eyes narrowed as he scanned suspiciously the dark shelter of trees of the sideway ahead of them. For a flick of moment he thought he saw something move over there… or someone. Probably it was just an animal but his instincts ticked on alarm.

"Kai what's wrong?" Tyson looked at him in worry. He didn't get what made the dual haired tense up all of the sudden but when he followed Kai's gaze his own eyes widened too. His body went stiff.

Something was lurking behind the trees. Their heart beats hammered harshly and they unconsciously reached for their launcher. They may were the most talented bladers of the world but they were still teenagers who were currently wandering on the streets at this late hours. The chances they might bumped into some psycho criminal wasn't actually impossible.

The bushes rattled suddenly. Kai tightened his grip on his blade while he kept Tyson close to him, ready to jump in front of the bluenette protectively in case the attacker had a gun.

The next moment a squirrel jumped out from the hiding and skipped across the street. The boys eased down with a sigh. Tyson turned to the wary enigma.

"Well, this was the scariest vampire I've ever seen." he sneered.

"Zip it Kinomiya. There could be still a criminal who bullies innocent youths, or an old enemy of ours who wants revenge after we took down many of them. We can't be enough careful." Kai rebuked him stingily for being so reckless.

"Oh lighten up Kai. If you keep worrying too much you'll get wrinkles on your face and that would cause you to lose the title of the most handsome bad-ass blader."

"You're saucy as always."

"That's why you like me." the boy winked at him.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Whatever." he noticed the teen was shivering and indicated them to move on. However, he took unawares glances randomly till they reached their destination.

At the gate they parted ways.

"Goodnight Kai."

"Hn." the older nodded to him in goodbye and waited for Tyson to walk into the house in safe before he took his leave.

It was usually more often than not that Kai spent almost every day at the dojo where he was more welcomed and felt like a real home than any other place. Gramps always kept spare bedsheets and clothes for Kai whenever he would like to stay for the night, which the dual haired was very grateful for.

However, he still kept his one-bedroom little apartment for himself close to the park where he could retreat if he wanted to be alone and have some peace, since Tyson's constant snoring through the wall gave him unbearable headaches. Also, he didn't like to recline upon others and didn't want to be a burden – though Gramps not once mentioned he would welcome Kai to move in to them whenever he felt so. But the stoic Russian couldn't give up his pride for such generosity.

Even so, this was all false excuses. The truth was he'd completely fallen to the blue haired beauty and he still had no clue how should he handle this unfamiliar case. He didn't know how did it happen or when exactly but this new overwhelming feeling in him was just as frightening as thrilling for Kai.

He assumed it had something to do with their last beybattle at the third championship. That battle was so colossal and mind-blowing that nothing could come near to it what Kai had experienced thus far. They battled with so much passion and love for the game it became an obsession for Kai, wanting to experience it again.

Maybe it was then when it happened… when their powers crashed together and their souls became one. Maybe it was already there, that feeling, he just hadn't realised it yet. He wondered if Tyson had felt it too. Did he feel the same, or not?

It was a big dilemma.

Kai remembered the first time he had become aware of his feelings for the teen – it was last year of Halloween, when that little _issue_ happened.

The former teams from the last tournament came together organizing a Halloween Party at the BBA office building thanks to Mr. Dickenson's approval. Kai should have known better to keep an eye on the Blitzkrieg Boyz because they usually had a habit of doing naughty pranks with others. Their victim this time was Tyson. What a bad choice.

They probably thought it would be fun to lock the bluenette into a store-room with a zombie that was made by puppet and had red glowing eyes. It was almost an hour when Kai finally managed to find the captivated teen but what greeted him was more than a shock.

After he heard the banging sounds coming from the door he quickly unlocked it, only to be tackled down by the Wind Master in a heavy blow. Tyson was probably trying to break free by running against the door when Kai opened it.

However, what made Kai's heart stung was the unshed tears in those brown eyes and how the teen was gasping like he was in panic. Of course Tyson was trying to brush off the topic, saying he was panting only by the lot of attempt of pushes on the door and the big amount of dust stung his eyes – like Kai was going to believe that bullshit.

Dropping a dreadful threat for the Blitzkrieg Boyz that he would roast their asses with Dranzer's flame later, Kai walked Tyson home. After then Kai refused to leave the teen alone and said he would stay with him for the night, in case he had nightmares. Tyson was surprised at the unexpected gesture but didn't complain.

It was the first time Kai had ever felt someone so close to him and felt protective. Laying side by side under a blanket with Tyson as he snuggled up to him was the warmest, ever nicest thing Kai had experienced. And then the bluenette finally shared with him a secret he hadn't told anyone… not even for Max.

He told Kai when he was five years old he accidentally got locked in a dark cellar and got very scared. It happened because he was playing with his new beyblade in the garden he got for his birthday when it accidentally toppled down into the cellar. He went to search it when the door suddenly slammed shut behind him and the fastener fell on the lock. It was a good two hours when Hiro and Gramps found him after a long searching. Despite he was calling for them they couldn't hear him. That dreadful memory was still in him ever since then.

Not long after that Tyson relaxed in Kai's arms and managed to fall into a peaceful slumber while the dual haired kept holding him. Morning, however, was more like hell for the Phoenix Master when he woke up in a very awkward position. Tyson's face was only inches from his and for his misfortune there was a stiff hardness bulging through his pants. Lucky that Tyson was a dead-sleeper or else Kai didn't know how to explain himself. He was quick to leave the room before the bluenette woke up.

Ever since then he became very protective for the blue haired boy while he still kept up his cold mask most of the times. If Tyson felt the same way Kai wasn't sure, but he would wait for the stormy teen as long as he had to. Till then, he had to keep the discrete distance from the bluenette and check on his emotions before he gave into his feelings too soon. And if it turned out that Tyson considered him only as a friend Kai would still value him dearly and accept his decision.

The light of streetlamps illumed the blue triangles on his pale cheeks as he ambled along the long pavement, his white scarf flicking softly after him in the light breeze. Soon he turned in a corner and disappeared from sight.

The little squirrel skipped back to the trees and climbed up to its shelter. Among the dense bushes, however, a dark figure was hiding in the shadow. He was watching the two teens intensely when they walked past before they had parted ways.

"So the Phoenix holder is guarding the Kinomiya boy. Very interesting." the young man stared after the dual haired male as he turned in the corner. His piercing brown eyes glinted menacingly. He was standing with crossed arms against a tree. "Boris is gonna have fun breaking him." he smirked then disappeared in a flash.

* * *

**Soooo? What do you think? All thoughts and guesses are welcomed, I'm curious about your opinion!  
**

**See'ya all in the next one. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I read all of your reviews and I want to say thank you for them. They cheer and inspire me a lot. I'm glad that you love this story so much as I do when I write it.**

**I don't want to hold you up more, let's jump to the next one.**

**Disclaimer: same as always**

**No Warnings, this one is safe too. **

**I wish you a good time reading! :)**

* * *

**~ CHAPTER 4 ~**

* * *

"Ugh, school sucks." Tyson banged his head on the desk with a pathetic groan.

Whoever had made the law about putting through students the finals exams near to the start of summer, right before graduation, was sure a sadistic child-torturer.

Sitting in the classroom on such a warm and sunny day was enough reason for Tyson's gloomy mood. Most of his friends had graduated and were spending their time probably on the beach, or at the BBA center, or some fancy job place while he, the third times World Champion, was still stuck in school. Okay, so Hilary and Kenny too, but that didn't cheer him up that much.

After all, he was the World Champion. Didn't he deserve some privilege for it?

Damn.

Max was helping out for his dad in the Hobby Shop while Rei was working at a homemade Chinese restaurant where Tyson also liked to drop by sometimes. Tala and the Blitzkrieg Boyz took the Beyblade kids-class for this week so Tyson and his friends could have their own private training. And Daichi… well, the red haired brat was an unpredictable typhoon who popped up then vanished from sight for days or weeks.

And there was their stoic ex-captain who was as mysterious as full of surprises. Kai Hiwatari.

Honestly Tyson's jaw nearly hit the floor when Kai declared that he wants to continue his studies again – and if it put the icing on the cake, Gramps was not only beaming with proud of Kai but he put a sideways remark for Tyson that he should follow his example.

What the heck! – Tyson thought. Kai was one of the richest man of the world. He could travel through the whole world ten times, buy a big castle in the mountains if he wanted while laze around and not work at all for his entire life. Hell, if he wanted a diploma he could buy one for himself – okay, that would be cheating against law, but still… why would he push himself to work up good grades in an university like some boring, bookworm geek? (Apologise for Kenny.)

Tyson couldn't get it. Kai explained him that just because he possessed big wealth he didn't want to spoil away his life in a luxurious idleness, do nothing important. As much he'd learnt from his grandfather's failed world-dominating attempt, one thing was true: big money gave you freedom and power to do what you want, but greediness can destroy you if you use it for bad things.

Responsibility was something Kai took seriously. He wanted to set an example for the world, just like he did in beyblading. That match against Brooklyn confirmed in Kai how important honor was.

At this point Tyson had to give in Kai was right, and he wasn't about to fall silent about the fact that he was always proud of the Phoenix master ever since the day he'd managed to step out from his darkness, and he didn't need to prove anything… but the dual haired was stubborn as always. He never gave less than the best. That was a common characteristic about them.

So the damn lucky bastard was learning in his comfortable apartment alone, as a home-student, while he was stuck here with no comfy couch or fridge at the near.

This was so not fair.

Another pitiful moan erupted under his bags.

"C'mon now Tyson, stop whining." Kenny nudged him across from his seat. "Two hours and Friday evening is here."

"Ugh, still too long." came the low grumble.

The former Bladebreakers had talked to spend Saturday at the beach for relaxing a bit, combining with a little training as a nostalgia for the old times. Also, Kai promised him they would watch a movie together in case Tyson left him alone for the week so he could study. The bluenette was desperately suffering through this week.

He glanced up at the clock above the blackboard.

Damn that thing moved painfully slow.

"In two months we're gonna graduate. Does that not cheer you up somewhat?" Kenny prompted him further.

"Duh… that's even longer." the teen murmured.

His eyes dropped shut.

A loud _SWAT_ on his desk jolted him upright. The bossy brunette girl stood beside him with a ruler in her hand.

"Ack! Hilary, what the heck?!"

"Rise and shine mopy-head!" sang the girl with a wicked grin. "I saved the wake-up call for you if you might intend to fall asleep on class again."

"Give me a break, will'ya! Can't I have a little slumber before hell torture continues?"

"Nope. Unless you want me to put you into cleaning duty after class which would totally ruin your little _date_ with Kai." she wriggled her eyebrows naughtily.

Tyson's head turned bright red. "It's not a date! We're only gonna watch a movie."

"Yeah right, and I am Mobydick." Hilary deadpanned. "When will you realise it?"

"R-realise what?"

There was something about the way Hilary peered at him that made Tyson uncomfortable. The girl leaned over him slyly.

"Say Tyson, how do you feel when Kai is around?"

"F-Feel?" the boy stuttered nervously.

Hilary moved even closer to him and Tyson slid spontaneously backwards on his seat. He didn't like at all those spying eyes on him, it was freaking him out. Suddenly he felt a dumpling in his throat which he couldn't swallow.

"When Kai is around don't you feel like the air is suddenly hot and the world start spinning faster?" she leaned closer. "Or that little butterflies are dancing in your stomach whenever you hear his voice… and when you are so close to each other there is barely an inch between, you have this desperate temptation to touch his skin? Isn't this how you feel?"

Tyson was practically laying back now on his chair while Hilary was towering over him on her toes.

His face was cherry red by the many pleasurable images the devil girl put into his mind. However, he couldn't ignore that irritating smell that was prickling his nose, and when he opened his mouth he blurted the first thing that crossed his mind.

"Ugh, right now I feel kind of nauseous by that disgusting perfume you're oozing on me."

"Tyson!" Hilary slapped him hard with a history book.

"Ouch!"

"You boorish nerd! You goofy moron!"

The girl continued hitting him mercilessly with an animalistic look on her face. Kenny stared gobsmacked, feeling sorry for Tyson a bit but had no nerve to restrain the angry girl.

"Ow!... Hey!... Cut it out!... Hilary!"

"I'm gonna show you obnoxious lazy _pig_!"

When Tyson couldn't dodge her assaults anymore, he jumped from his chair.

"Come back here!"

Hilary started to chase after Tyson in the classroom. In the dusty race they were turning up chairs.

Kenny sighed. "I don't think he got your point Hilary."

**-* ~ Ö ~ *-**

Later in the evening Tyson and Kai were laying comfortably on the sofa in Kai's apartment. There were two bowls of popcorn and a few plates filled with snakes and cakes (much for Tyson's satisfaction) placed on the coffee table while they were in the middle of watching an action film.

Well, Tyson was more just peering at the screen than paying attention. His mind was wandering far away in dishevelled thoughts. It's not like he wasn't interested because he had to admit that Kai had a good taste picking out exciting, mysterious films that hit perfectly both of their taste – which he couldn't say about books; Tyson usually read only manga and comics while Kai was more onto novels.

Somehow Tyson couldn't get rid of what Hilary had said him earlier. The same question was bugging him over and over again.

_How did he feel about Kai?_

Tyson always thought the answer was clear for him. He never gave much thought for it – not that he used to anyway – because he was certain that whatever invisible bond had drawn them together when they first met, it was the cause why they managed to find back their way to each other even in good or dark times, or in battles. None of their enemies could tear them apart for long. They always managed to come through whatever barrier life put in front of them.

When they finally got the opportunity for a real full-out beybattle it was the most amazing experience Tyson could have received from his greatest rival. What happened in that battle, when they transferred from this world to another wonderful dimension that only they'd seen, it confirmed in Tyson that their relationship was special.

Kai was special for him.

But how much Tyson hadn't really realised… until now.

How far had their relationship developed? Had they really crossed a line unbeknown that parted ways between friendship and romance? And if it was, which path were they stepping on?

As far as Tyson could remember back his deepest wish was always to have Kai as his friend. No matter how many times the dual haired teen tried to push him away, the bluenette always believed it was all just false barriers Kai had built up neatly as self-defence. His dark past, all those painful memories, sorrow, and injures Kai had gone through it was the only way he could protect himself, to shield his warm heart behind a cold mask.

Betrays and arguments. Cheers and smiles. They went through all of them. Never giving up on each other, not even when things turned to fatal they would always reach out a hand for the other.

And when they reached to that _place_, flying across shooting stars and universe, for the first time, Tyson could really see the person Kai truly was.

Kai was a true warrior with no fear from the consequences. No matter what would be in the end, he would always reborn from his ashes fight back forcefully till victory. A real Phoenix.

He inspired Tyson in many ways. Kai taught him that pure luck and lightheadedness didn't bring real victory. He had to train hard and believe in himself even at the very edge of fatal losing. And Tyson did win – thanks for Kai who appeared out of nowhere, standing on the top of a ruined column like a guardian angel.

Kai was so majestic!

That was all Tyson needed. The victory of G-revolution was not owing only for one person but for all of them.

Could it be that Kai awoke such deep feelings in him that over-stepped their friendship?

Was this really love?

Or it was just the game of emotions silly tangle? Tyson didn't know.

It became so natural for him having the stoic captain around himself that he overlooked how close they'd really come to each other.

Unnoticeably, he shifted a glance at their position. They were laying on the same sofa, stretched out across side, their legs nestled comfortably beside each other in a slight touch. A few years before Kai wouldn't allow anyone to come in his near, let alone touch him, he would rather stand in a farther corner with his arms crossed than to share a couch… not that he was much different now, but when it was just the two of them Tyson felt something changed.

Those rare moments when Kai held him close when he was upset about something, or prodded him to let out what was bothering him – either the harsh way or with gentle words, instead of giving his cold shoulder in a non-care tone – it all meant a lot for Tyson. A small, encouraging smile from Kai came up to thousands of champion titles.

Also, it felt so nice as Kai's cladded leg brushed slightly against his. Tiny, joyful sparks prickled through Tyson's body. The way Kai was peering at the TV, his features looked so soft and relaxed, and Tyson had to admit for himself that he often saw that handsome face in his dreams. There Kai was looking at him with a real smile that made his heart hammer in his chest happily. Those vivid crimson eyes that emitted so much strength and light were more beautiful than anything in this world.

Bashful warmth spread over his cheeks.

Damn that Hilary put these mushy thoughts into him.

"Are you okay?"

Somewhere among his thoughts Kai's smoky voice filtered in, snapping Tyson out of his trance.

Shit, did Kai catch him daydreaming?

He tried to clear out hid fuzzy mind.

"Um… huh?"

_Very clever Tyson_, he thought.

"You look like you've drifted to another dimension." crimson eyes scanned him warily.

Tyson tried a diversive tactic.

"How come you think that?" he asked innocently.

"Your bowl of snacks tells everything." Kai gave a point with an arch eyebrow.

Tyson glanced at the small table. Kai's bowl was half empty while his own was still barely touched. Usually it didn't take much time for Tyson to wolf down his own part by the time they'd come to half of the film.

He blew a frustrated sigh. He knew there was no point he could fool those eagle eyes.

"Hilary went kind of my nerves today."

"That much?" Kai looked amused. "Normally you never pay much attention whatever she says."

"Yeah, but… before we left from school we were discussing what plans we have for the future."

The blue haired teen went silent for a while and Kai waited patiently. He knew it was probably hard for the teen to say out whatever was weighing his chest, otherwise he would have babbled out already.

"I guess I'm a bit scared." suddenly Tyson said quietly. "I mean, I still don't know what should I do after I graduate. Hilary wants to go some fashion school to study stylist… Kenny has so good grades that he doesn't have to worry whichever school he chooses. Max and Rei have also their own ways going. You are going to university, but…"

He locked eyes with Kai.

"What about me? All I've been doing in my life is beyblading. I haven't been interested in anything else only my love for this sport. Beyblading is my life and I always thought nothing could change it."

A sympathetic smile curved on Kai's lips. The bluenette was growing up slowly.

The pure gesture gave double flip for Tyson's heart.

"You shouldn't give too much thought for these things. As I know you, you sure will think out something. After all, you never gave up on me in the past."

"Yeah, but… how come I'm the one who doesn't see things afore?"

"Lot of us can't see what future brings, or that a decision will cause success or failure. Better if you choose what you think best for you and go for it whatever others say."

Tyson pondered over that. The pressure on his chest eased up somewhat at Kai's words.

"I guess you're right." he nodded.

For a while they stayed silent.

"Kai?"

"Hm?"

A small blush crept over Tyson's cheeks and he was glad Kai couldn't see it in the dim light. "What about us? Will we stay like this? I mean… we are friends, right, even if we are rivals?"

Kai sighed. He knew that sooner or later a similar discussion would come up, but he wasn't expecting it now. Guess he underestimated a bit Tyson's maturing side. The bluenette wasn't always as reckless and childish as he often acted. But he liked more that carefree, busting around side of Tyson.

If Kai listened to his heart now he would comfort Tyson with all the words that would put away the worries from the Dragon boy's distressed mind and promise him that nothing would change. But that would be a lie. Even he, Kai Hiwatari, couldn't see what cards would life dish out for them.

However, one thing he was sure.

"I can't promise you that I'll always be here for you, but whenever you need me I'll stand by your side."

Tyson's eyes grew wide. This was the first time Kai had openly said something like that for him. Suddenly he felt like thousands of sparks were dancing joyfully in his stomach.

The Russian smirked then. "Besides, I'm not planning to let you seize the Champion title this year, so you better prepare for it. We have a score to settle."

That over-confident trademark grin returned on Tyson's face in full brightness. Kai always knew how to clear out things when he sank himself deep in the mess, and if Kai's words weren't enough convincing for Tyson, then he didn't know what.

"I wouldn't want it other way! I can't wait to have another battle like _that_ with you."

"Be careful Kinomiya, the tables may turn this year."

"Heh. You wish." the bluenette sneered and gave a nudge on Kai's knee with his leg.

"Smartass."

"Wet-blanket."

"Nitwit."

"Grouch."

"You're an immature brat."

"And you're an old Sourpuss with the reputation of most Badass blader."

"That's how I like it."

They broke into snicker.

The distress drifted off from the atmosphere like it never had been there and the boys turned back their gaze on the movie. Tyson felt his heart lighten up. Kai was right. No matter what would come there was nothing that could tear their relationship apart.

Half an hour later Tyson didn't remember of the end of film. He had fallen asleep. He didn't stir when Kai moved off beside him and turned off the TV, nor did he notice when a warm blanket was pulled over him.

Leaving the small lamplight on, in case the bluenette woke up in the middle of the night, Kai watched for a while the peacefully snoring teen's face.

Carefully, he brushed away a few locks from Tyson's closed eyelids. "I'll always protect you Tyson." he whispered.

Then he silently returned to his bedroom.

* * *

**In the next one the boys are going to the beach, so grab your swimming suit and let's have some fun at the sunny beach! Yay! I'm planning to put in more cute and funny TyKa scenes as well *winks* So don't miss it. Till then, tell me if you have something in mind about this chapter. Bye! :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Folks! Sorry, I know you have waited long for the next update, but I was away on vacation which gave me the time to gain inspiration for this **

**chapter - and Woala! Here it it! I put in lot of fun and comic scenes, which I'm sure you gonna love it. However, I can't say that this chapter is fully safe. Our friends' enemies are on the way now, and before long chaos gonna drop on them. But I don't want to scare you off right away, let's enjoy now this next chapter! :)  
**

**Thank you for all the nice reviews.**

**Disclaimer: still not own Beyblade, only my OC characters**

**Warnings: this chapter is still safe**

**Have fun! :)**

* * *

**~ CHAPTER 5 ~**

* * *

There was no seagull in the near that could bear the ear-splitting shouting which blared around the beach.

"Yuppy!"

"Max."

"Woohooo!"

"Max!" Tyson cried, running out of patience. A vein throbbed on his head. He should have known this would happen if they came down to the beach to train.

The blonde boy always became more excited, or you could say hyperactive, when he was near to water.

"Yahoo!"

Holy hell, who gave him sweets this morning?

While Max was riding the waves on a surfboard Tyson and Rei was going under a heavy beybattle on the sand. Not so far off on a blanket Hilary was lying in her pink swimming dress, enjoying the sunbath, beside her Kenny was sitting with crossed legs in an olive-green trunks as he was typing deftly on Dizzy, analysing the boys' game.

Kai had seemingly slipped back into his captain-shoes as he was standing with crossed arms beside the fighters to watch closely every single mistake they still needed to work on… and moreover to criticize them occasionally, as Tyson pointed. That grouch wouldn't go easy on them.

"Wee! You guys should try this out too!" Max whooped over them after he'd plopped through a wave with a clever flip.

"Max, I'm trying to concentrate here!" Tyson fumed and he shot a disapproving glare towards him. "Dragoon is about to win!"

"Not anymore." Rei muttered slyly. He took advantage of Tyson's distracted attention and used Driger's speed to escape from the giant hurricane cage Dragoon had trapped him in.

"Tyson focus!" Kai barked at him forcefully.

Tyson snapped back his gaze.

"What? – Dragoon no!" he shouted suddenly. It was the very edge he could save his blade from getting knocked out when Driger lunged forward sharply. The white blade whizzed back in the middle of the dish and took up a defensive position as the hunter-blade began stalking its prey cannily.

"That was a sneaky trick Rei!"

"Heh. You should better keep your eyes on your blade because I'm not gonna go easy on you." the nekojin grinned, revealing his sharp canine teeth.

"I was, but Max keeps interrupting me!"

"Stop blaming others for your lazy attention Kinomiya." Kai rebuked him coldly. "As a top-class blader as you should know that letting your attention averted even for a milli-second can give your opponent huge advantage and cost you to lose."

The blue haired teen growled. He hated when Kai was right and poked it under his nose. Speaking of distraction, he was more ways distracted today than one.

Last night thinking about him and Kai's _questionable_ friendship came back haunting Tyson and his flustered emotions was once again kicked on mercilessly.

The pure fact that Kai was standing only a few feet from him, wearing only a purple swimming trunks and a black sleeveless T-shirt, instead of his usual badass outfit, his neck also exposed from his white scarf, was already enough reason for Tyson's wacky mind. Kai looked like an ordinary teenager but gods, he was even more handsome and just as pompous as at their beybattle which made Tyson always so excited.

His pale skin glowed like pearl in the sunbeams, making those well-built muscles and biceps more outstanding for longing eyes…

Those athletic, creamy legs… deciding to switch their battle outfit for swimming trunks was a very bad idea…

Had he been hit by sunstroke or were those crimson orbs more shiny today?

"Tyson, pay attention already, not ogle me!"

"I'm tryin! I'm tryin!"

Tyson was praying for all gods above that Kai considered his flushed face for the result of hot weather and wouldn't start having second thoughts.

Damn for his frustrated hormones.

Dragoon's blade brought down another furious attack but missed it which gave Driger the chance to hit back.

"Grr! Darn it!" Tyson gritted his teeth.

In the backside Kenny groaned. "Oh no, not again." he shook his head displeasedly.

"What's wrong?" Hilary pulled down her sunglasses and leaned over him. She wasn't a genius at mechanic things and diagrams but the lot of red signals on Tyson's blade didn't look promising on the screen. The numbers on the diagram were racing up and down in a rapid speed.

"He is doing it again." Kenny sighed.

"What?"

"Tyson has such strong connection with Dragoon that every single outburst of his feelings have deep effect on his blade's function. Look at here, it's a craze! The core is unstably, his defensive mechanism is losing strength yet at the same time the function of his attack ring is racing over limits. It makes no sense!"

"Sounds like a hormonal swing." she frowned in amusement.

"I would bet on my breakfast it is." grumbled Kenny. They looked over at the practising boys. "I don't want to know what goes in Tyson's head now."

Tyson stole another sideways glance towards Kai who barked at him immediately when the white blade made another comical flip over its opponent. The blue haired boy blushed even more but growled in annoyance.

"Oh boy, can't we just confront him with the naked truth before he falls over in love-sickness?" Hilary moaned.

"It wouldn't work Hilary. You know how thick-headed Tyson tend to be. He would just deny it stubbornly."

"If you ask me, I would restart Tyson's program in his head to clear out his data." spoke up Dizzy.

"Human emotions are different than computer programmes Dizzy." said Kenny.

"Sorry. It was just an idea."

"Who would have thought that Mr. Rocky Boy would have one day love problems?" Hilary mused.

"He can't help it." Kenny said commiseratingly as he looked over at his long time friend. His features went soft. _How time flies._ "I've known Tyson for long years now and I can tell you he is more sensitive than how clownish he acts most of the times. He was my first real friend who stood up by my side when no one else would have dared. When Kai's old gang, the Beysharks, kidnapped me he simply burst into that warehouse demanding them to let me free. I can't forget that for him, therefore I'll stand by him in every way... we can't solve his problems, but we can give support for him."

Hilary chewed on her lips. One part she agreed with Kenny but the other side she thought staying back and pretending as if they didn't see what was going on before their eyes was reckless. Sometimes a little push from a friend was more helpful then offering a shoulder to cry onto.

Back at the game place Tyson seemed to gain back control over his wobbling blade. He furrowed his eyebrows in deep concentration as he stared hard at his blade, blocking out all distracting surroundings, and he summoned more power. It worked. A gigantic tornado formed and was sipping Driger in the whirling circle which tried to break free.

"Hah! Now I gotcha!" Tyson whooped triumphantly.

Sweat trickled down Rei's face. He tried to gain more speed to tear out. "Come on Driger!"

"This match is mine now!" the bluenette busted, the taste of winning was in his mouth. He called for his final attack. "Dragoon Turbo Galaxy Storm!"

Rei turned up his sharp eyes. Then he saw it, right behind Tyson. A devilish smirk curved his lips. "I don't think so."

Tyson, however, didn't catch the hint. He was too busy boasting.

Near at the shore a big wave towered over the boys. Kai quickly jumped aside. Rei leapt on a big rock along with Driger the last second.

Tyson hadn't realised what was happening until something wet and cold splashed over him from behind. His vision went blank as his soaked hair stick over his eyes. His trunks slipped halfway down.

Kenny and Hilary howled in laughter. Rei clutched his stomach snickering as the bluenette was spluttering out water from his mouth. His wet face looked like a mop. The nekojin took a cheesy glance at the Phoenix master and a smug grin grazed his lips.

Kai didn't know where to put his face; one point lustful crimson eyes drank greedily the nice view of catching a glimpse of the blue haired teen's nice ass while he tried to hide away the red colour from his cheeks.

Pulling back hastily his trunks, Tyson looked around frantically for his blade. He found it half buried in the sand, out of the dish.

"I guess I won this one." Rei sneered, crossing his arms.

"No fair! I want a re-match!" Tyson stomped fervently.

"Stuff it Kinomiya! You lost because you were heedless." put him into place Kai rigidly.

"Oh yeah? I would like to see _you_ battle while not knowing what's behind you!" he retorted.

"That's what they call multi-attention."

"Pfft. Big talk."

Kai narrowed his eyes. "Keep pushing it and I'll make you have your second lose today."

Suddenly, there was a cocky grin. "Is that a challenge? Because I'm starved for a good battle with you." Tyson crunched his knuckles.

As an answer Kai had already pulled out hid blade and launcher from his pocket. Aside from his sly smirk there was an elfish fire dancing in his eyes. "Be careful Kinomiya, you'll regret those words after I beat you."

"Heh, in your dreams maybe." Tyson rubbed his nose cheekily. He placed his blade in the launcher.

Seeing that an intense battle was up to between the two rivals, it was definitely something Max wouldn't miss out. He made a last ride before guided the surf-board towards the shore. With a clever acrobatic flip, as from the Water master, he jumped with his board caught mid-way under his arm and landed on the sand gracefully. Water-drops glinted on his lean body. He brushed back his wet locks from his face in a fashion style.

A few girls far off giggled and waved over him enthusiastically.

Rei sweatdropped. _Since when did Maxie become the hot guy among them?_

The blonde boy turned towards the group of girls with his most charming smile and gave them a wink.

The chicks '_aaaww'_-ed and fainted in a heap.

Oh, right. Rei forgot that girls tended to favour not just hot and badass guys but also the_ cute _ones_. _

"What's up guys?" Max asked as he walked up to them.

"Tyson achieved to pull Kai's trigger and they are going up against each other." Rei said. He was standing with crossed arms against a cliff. "I bet Kai's gonna win."

"Sweet. Then I vote for Tyson."

"Thanks Maxie!" Tyson turned to him with a beaming smile.

The blonde showed his thumb up. "No prob, buddy. If you lose I'll get your new comics as a price."

The bluenette twitched an eyebrow. '_Some friend you are.'_

Rei started the countdown.

"Ready guys? Three…"

Tyson and Kai took their stance, aiming their launcher.

"Two…"

Fingers gripped the ripcord with growing excitement. The rivals shared a heated glare – their passion for the upcoming battle refilled them with thrilling desire.

"One… Let it rip!"

The drills grazed harshly when the blades were shot out with an immense fierce. They both landed in a heavy impact that formed immediately a huge crater on the dish. Cutting short all warming-up moves or tiptoing around each other to work up their game till crazy vehemence took over them – they decided to take a hard and fast, full-out battle right there and then.

"Bring it on Kinomiya!"

"Here I come Kai!"

White and blue blade clashed together roughly and the shockwaves sent their masters teeter back. Bright stars sparkled where the two blades were grinding against each other. They wrestled for a while then with a forceful push they bounced back to the edge of the dish. Then they started a wild chasing game.

Max and Rei watched fascinated the exciting match. It was always a good show how the two Champions bladed. They also felt the thrilling joy what their friends' energy emitted during the battle but they didn't dare to go closer. Not when Kai and Tyson wore that devilish grin on their faces.

They battled like maniacs.

Kenny's glasses almost fell from his nose in shock. The increasing numbers on the screen about Kai's and Tyson's blade overthrew all logic. "That's incredible!" he gasped.

"Something's wrong?" came Hilary's fidgety voice beside him.

"Nothing's wrong! On the contrary, Dranzer and Dragoon's elementary power are reaching the highest point – I can barely follow them analysing. I haven't been able to see them so energetic since the last World Championship. I wonder where is this sudden power coming from?"

"If I can give you a discrete advice, I wouldn't go deeper into that in your place." Dizzy spoke, sounding awkward.

"Why?"

"Because Dragoon and Dranzer are not _only _battling with each other, but there is something else what we bitbeasts call mating-play."

"You mean they are like…" Kenny blushed heavily.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

A passionately chasing game started between the two blades with the blue blade tearing ahead while the white was hot on her heels. Dranzer's blade changed tactic and whizzed in criss-cross, vanishing then popped up suddenly at different sides while she threw sharp, red feathers at her opponent. Dragoon, however, dodged them with easy swift, then formed a big tornado and blew away the hundreds of feather-bullets.

"Come on Dragoon!"

"Go Dranzer!"

The two majestic beasts emerged from their bitchips. For a few minutes they wrestled, kept pushing each other by their heads, before they took up flying around in a circle. At one point, Dragoon suddenly bit on Dranzer's tail who screeched up angrily.

Kai gaped in shock. "What the…"

"Dragoon what are you doing?!"

Abruptly, Dragoon let her go. Dranzer shot his rival-partner a piercing glare before she retrieved into her blade pissed.

Tyson immediately called back Dragoon.

Max and Rei stared flabbergasted.

"Did you see that?"

"Yeah, and I don't believe my eyes."

Dranzer's blade flew back into Kai's awaiting hand then he marched over the bluenette with heavy steps.

Tyson gulped.

Kai pressed his nose directly onto the cheeky teen's, glaring at him murderously. He evidently took it a personal offense that Dragoon pinched on his dear Phoenix's butt – aka, her tail… and he got over-protective, too. "What was that Kinomiya?" he seethed.

"Um… ops?" Tyson mumbled weakly.

A vein throbbed on Kai's forehead. Tyson sweatdropped. That was probably not a wise answer.

"I-I don't know." he stuttered nervously.

"You don't know?" Kai's voice rose an octave higher. "It was your dragon that bit on my phoenix!"

"Uh… sorry. It wasn't like I wanted him to do such a thing." he defended.

"Actions speak louder Kinomiya. Whatever goes in that perverted mind of yours, you better keep it indoors because that was just fucking dirty!"

Tyson's face flushed. "Hey it wasn't entirely my fault! Dranzer was the one who started teasing Dragoon!" he shot back feverishly.

Max and Rei choked a laugh in their hands at Kai's reddish cheeks. In the backstage Kenny tried very hard to stay invisible behind his laptop.

"Oh no, they're gonna argue again." he squeaked.

There was a dark cloud hovering above the two rivals' head.

"Love-birds bickering." Hilary sighed. Those two were really hopeless. She thought quickly to solve this before things would turn out worse. She grabbed the ball beside her then leapt on her feet. She hurried up to them with a bright smile.

"Hey guys, wanna play volleyball?"

"I'm on it!" Max cheered with a hand enthusiastically.

"Me too." Rei nodded.

Hilary stepped bravely in the crossfire of the two glaring boys. "Tyson? Kai?"

Finally, Tyson turned his gaze from those fiery orbs. "Oh, sure. I'm on it… if _Mr. Mopy Prince _doesn't stand in my way." he added sarcastically.

"Tch. Do what you want." Kai snapped haughtily. He turned up his nose and turned off coldly as he waltzed back on his place. There he flopped down on his spread blanket and put on his black sunglasses to lock out everyone from his world.

"I guess that means I have to be the judge." muttered Kenny and got up.

Max and Rei set up a big net and Kenny brought a camp-chair to the middle line where he could have a good view at both sides. Then they split into pairs. Max and Tyson went on a side while Rei and Hilary took the other.

"This is gonna be easy." Max grinned.

"Yeah, like a slide on an ice cream." Tyson stretched his arms idly. "Hey Rei! Are you sure you want to pair up with a girl?"

"We can give you a little advantage, if you want." Max added cheekily.

"We won't need it." Rei waved off with a surprising calmness.

"After ten minutes, you're gonna be sorry what you said Tyson, because we are gonna beat you guys miserably." Hilary sneered.

Tyson chuckled. "Did you hear that Maxie?"

"Haha. I just hope Rei is not planning to use his ninja skills when he falls face-flat over."

Rei glared at them shrewdly.

"Last one laughs harder guys!" Hilary declared warningly then she gave a hard hit on the ball.

After twenty minutes…

Tyson jumped up and hit back the flying ball but it bumped off from the net.

"Ugh, drat!"

"5 points for Tyson and Max, 23 points for Hilary and Rei." summed Kenny.

Max was leaning over his knees panting. "This… is… unbelievable. How is she… doing it?"

"I don't know… there must be some trick." Tyson fretted, gasping for breath.

Hilary whirled the ball on a finger with a boasting smile. "Well the trick is that I was the captain of the girl handball team in elementary school."

"What?!" Max and Tyson's jaw dropped.

"Yep. But we can give you some _advantage_ if you want, so you can catch up some points." she retorted with the same sarcasm Tyson had used earlier.

Tyson gritted his teeth.

"Or you give up." Rei said saucily.

"Now way we're gonna give up!" Tyson protested stubbornly, as always. He didn't know the meaning of giving up. He straightened back defiantly.

He was unawares at the intensive stare of the dual haired teen in the backside. The dark sunglasses hid perfectly Kai's hungry look, however, a mysterious glint sparkled on them when he saw a droplet of sweat trickled down on Tyson's naked torso… those enticing nipples were wet from the long running. _The bluenette was outright fucking gorgeous._

Max gave a fistful hit on the ball as a start and passed it for Tyson who slapped it over the net. Tossing himself on the knees, Rei managed to catch it and guided it for Hilary. The girl leapt in the air and so did Tyson. He tried to block it before she got the chance for another blow.

Hilary's hand slapped hard on the ball.

The next moment the ball smacked right onto Tyson's face who fell back on the sand. "Uff…" came the painful voice from the lying sprawled teen. He took a hand gingerly over his nose that hurt like hell. Tears prickled his eyes.

Kai grumbled to himself. "That clumsy nitwit did it again."

The others ran over him.

"Tyson! Oh my god, are you alright?" Hilary leaned over him scared.

"Ow… Hilary, what was that for?" Tyson muffled behind his hand. Slowly he opened his eyes but surprisingly he saw his friends' head spinning above him in circles. _Funny._

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you with the ball!" the girl apologized.

Somehow Tyson had doubts about that, but he couldn't care with that right now. He was feeling kind of dizzy. He also could feel something warm wash over his face.

"Can you sit up?" Max asked worried.

Tyson tried to pull himself upwards but found his head more dazed when he did so and that strange warmth now streamed along his hand.

The others gasped.

"You're bleeding!" Hilary exclaimed. She slapped a hand to her mouth.

Max and Kenny paled at the sight.

"You should lay back down!" Rei advised him sternly. "I bring the medical kit."

Not that Tyson would take advises. "I'm fine Rei, just a little smack, no big deal." the boy slurred in a nasal sound. As to prove it, he took another attempt to sit up… which he regretted immediately because more blood started leaking through his fingers and he could feel his eyes going crossed. _Shit._ He flopped back on the sand.

"I'm gonna take him to –"

"I do it." Kai interrupted Rei and pushed him aside. He picked up the bluenette in bride-style with ease.

"H-Hey, whatch'ya doin?" Tyson's nasal tone disguised his sudden flushing excitement when he found himself being held protectively in Kai's strong arms. His skin tingled with weird sensation at every part where it pressed to the dual haired teen's bare flesh. His heart started on a wild race which he doubted it had something to do with his miserable state.

"I'm making sure you don't make more stupidity." Kai's look was rigid yet his holding gentle as if he was holding a newborn. Not giving a damn at his friends stunned stare, he began walking his way back to his place with Tyson safely in his arms.

Rei nudged Hilary softly.

"Way the go Hilary. That was a devious idea to hit Tyson with the ball. Now Kai is gonne take extra good care for him."

Max showed his thumb up.

"Actually, it wasn't on purpose." the girl said honestly. She added then naughtily. "If I really wanted to hit him I would have aimed below his belt."

The boys recoiled with a horrified look.

Hilary grabbed the ball and whirled it on her finger again, challengingly. "So, shall we continue? I can take both of you." she winked.

Suddenly, Max and Rei didn't look so eager for the play.

"Um… I don't think I have the mood anymore."

"Y-Yeah, me neither. Let's play something else."

"Something _safer." _Max gulped.

"What about a card game?" Kenny suggested.

Max and Rei nodded hastily. At least that game wasn't dangerous that could hit any _sensitive part_ of them.

Far off, Tyson tried to talk sense into his stoic captain to stop acting like a mother-hen. Not that he minded, but in public it was a little embarrassing for him.

"Kai, put me down. I can walk." he complained.

However, Kai wasn't about to care any of that. "With your luck, you would topple over the first rock and spill more blood."

"I'm not that goof, you know."

"And what about that pudding you dropped on my lap last time?"

Tyson's face turned beetroot. "It was an accident!"

"Dropping my Beyblade in the toilet would be an accident. You, Kinomiya, are a complete disaster."

Tyson grumbled something under his nose but said no more when Kai put him down carefully on the blanket. He grabbed the small medical kit they'd carried (which was a lucky choice) and took out a piece of gauze and a small bottle of listerine. Then with extra precision he began cleaning off the lot of smear of blood from the teen's face in a very gentle care.

Tyson found himself again in a fuzzy state, but this time it was a pleasurable one. He just couldn't understand himself anymore. One time they were going up against each other battling, arguing, feeling his temper boiling with anger while Kai acted like a cold-hearted jackass, the next moment he was over-protective and the most tender person that made Tyson's heart beat erratically. Was there really something that changed between them?

Tyson watched those crimson eyes focusing intensely on his injured part dreamingly.

"Are you still pissed at me?" he asked quietly.

Kai locked his gaze on his and for a long moment they stared at each other.

A playful gleam danced in Kai's eyes. "Yes. So shut your trap now." he pressed two cotton tufts into Tyson's fragile nose to stop the bleeding.

"Ouch… that hurt!" the teen whined.

Kai snickered.

**-* ~ Ö ~ *-**

There was a dungeon hidden among the mountains. It stood empty and desolated for long years, almost forgotten, where once prisoners had brought their captives to lock them up while in secret they took them under various brutal tortures and mutilation for interrogation. The massive and rigid walls that was built by rock supressed all agonizing screams of the endurers.

The dreadful memories of ghost shrieks still haunted that place. No one dared to go near to it…

It was just what they needed.

Boris stood in front of the huge iron-gate. The travel had been long and somewhat tiring yet he felt strong and more undeterred than a few weeks before. He was no more living in that dirty canal, delivered for the putrid smell of rat shits, starving on sleazy food while he laid his head every night on a lousy bedsheet in a filthy house.

He was back now in his full power, and his revenge gonna be horrible.

It seemed everything was going by the plan. No one discovered his identity on the way here; the long months of his absence helped him to mingle with the crowd and the new dark coat with a hood he'd bought hid his purple hair perfectly, and the new glasses over his eyes also was a good choice.

Slowly, he slid a hand in his pocket to curl his fingers tightly around the cool metal of the lurking gun. A malicious smirk curved his lips. Yeah… he didn't have to wait long now.

"Are you planning to stand there all day?" came the pompous remark from the Stranger. He strolled past by him.

Boris gritted his teeth. That man was still a disgusting irritation on the ass.

All the way here he had barely gotten to know anything about this young man, no matter how hard he tried to get out some things from him. Ever since their first meeting he hadn't said a word about himself but as it turned out he knew a lot about Valkov Abbey, Voltaire Hiwatari and Boris' common plans how to take the Beyblade sport under their full control… which then had failed.

He didn't even tell his name, who he was or where did he come from. He was a big mystery for Boris which downright annoyed him. He wanted to know who he was dealing with in this alliance. The Stranger only talked when it was necessary and he did it with brief but to the point sentences. He was smart and sharp. This characteristic reminded Boris of someone he knew from childhood.

The man pushed open the gate, then walked in the yard with determined steps.

"As I know, this place belongs to the government and is forbidden to cross pass." Boris marked doubtfully.

"Not anymore. It's mine." the Stranger drawled.

Boris was taken aback. "What? But how?"

"Money, my friend. Money." he gave a non-caring salute over his shoulder and walked forward with gracious steps.

Oh yeah, that lofty behaviour definitely was familiar.

They entered the building and walked along a long corridor. Soon, they reached the stairs that led them down the basement. The air became thin and fustier down here, not mention the putrid smell that reminded Boris very much of dry-blood mixed with corpses. But he didn't despise it. It felt almost like home at the Abbey – even the pure memory where he was holding a whip as he listened all those delicious screams from those nasty brats if they revolted against his orders, or didn't pushed hard enough on the training, it all came back to him with a burning desire. _Oh how he missed it._

They passed by several cells before they entered a small room. There was only a dusty desk with a chair and on the wall a pair of chains hung. The Stranger walked to a small window and opened it. The dim light that filtered in made his pale skin glow like a ghost, his brown eyes gleamed dangerously as he turned to Boris.

"We gonna need mercenary soldiers. Recruit as much as you can."

"Somehow I doubt it would work. After BEGA's fall even my best blader soldiers had deserted to the BBA. They wouldn't join again." Boris growled, curving his fist in anger.

"No. I mean **real** mercenary soldiers. Soldiers who have no passion or loyalty in anything only money, therefore they are more trustworthy. They won't betray us. Kinomiya's pitiful feelings won't have effect on such men." said the Stranger darkly.

Boris eyed him suspiciously. "But for that we need a vast of money."

The man took out a backpack from his black coat and tossed it on the desk. A big stack of money slipped out from the bag.

Boris' jaw fell in shock.

"Money won't be an issue." the man stated flatly.

Whoever this Stranger was one thing was sure; he was wealthy, which gave the conclusion that he must came from a rich family… or had he killed someone? Boris wouldn't be surprised if he did, even in their short acquaintance he came to realise this man didn't give up on his aim, no matter what it costed. So at least they had something in common.

"Now if you've finished with lame excuses we could start up the work. In two weeks my plan has to be set up."

"And how would that be?" Boris braced him the question.

The Stranger glared back at him. "Just do as I say. Leave the Kinomiya boy be, until I say so. In exchange I take Kai for you." he slowly walked around the desk. His hand came to rest on a chain on the wall. His pale fingers brushed over the rusty metal sensually. "It's him who you really want, isn't it? Because he betrayed you."

Boris' hard gaze moved to the man's fingers fiddling with the chain absently. Deep anger, mingled with lust for torture, awoke in him. Yes, he wanted to take Kai under his power! He wanted the proud Russian press onto his knees and watch him suffering.

The Stranger, as if he could read his thoughts, smirked maliciously. "I'm gonna make sure you get exactly what you want."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**You're probably wondering who is this mysterious man... sorry, not gonna tell for a long while. I'll keep dropping hints for you along the story but I'm not planning to reveal his true identity right now. ;)**

**Next chapter will be coming up next month probably, because I'll need time to work on it, but I can tell you that it's gonna be very enjoyable - naughty, and little TyKa again. Though I hardly believe poor Tyson gonna like what comes to him... Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I know you've waited long for the next update... but I had to think through this chapter thoroughly because what will come the next two chapters gonna be a main point in Kai and Tyson's relationship... so I have to prepare everyhting well. *winks* You'll get to know more later.**

**However, thank you very much for you all the nice comments. I read all you of yours and even though I can't reply back for anyone, I want to tell it makes me happy to read your opinions. I see many of you have already read "Enchanted Heart" story and followed me here. That's nice, because it's been such a long time I wrote that story. I can't tell you if this story gonna be just as good as the other one because every story of mine has different scenario but I try my best. :D**

**I know many of you are wondering who is this mysterious man and want to know why is Boris still after Kai. Well, I still have to keep that behind the curtains, but everyhting will be revealed at the proper time.**

**Disclaimer: same, not owning beyblade**

**Warnings: nope, still none. This chapter will be full of fun**

* * *

**~ CHAPTER 6 ~**

* * *

Next week Mr. Dickenson dropped a phone call for the Bladebreakers that he wanted them to his office on Wednesday afternoon. Tyson was more than overjoyed. Since exams were at doorstep and Tyson, along with Kenny and Hilary, plus Kai who also was studying for his own grades, had less time now for beyblading. Not mention the volunteering in Kids School, teachers decided to be cruel and gave them more homework – saying it was for their own good… yeah, right, sadistic kids torturers.

School was never so boring and dragged on slowly for Tyson as now. He wished he could get over the whole torturing tests sooner so he would be free but for some reason fate didn't speed up time, left him hanging in his suffer. The more he moaned and complained the more he got on his friends' nerves which resulted Hilary whacking him with a big encyclopedia one time.

Kai wasn't about to spoil him either. Instead, he rebuked the blue haired teen, saying if he spent more time with learning instead of yammering time would fly off faster. Tyson didn't say it out loud, but he was convinced that Kai only said that because he was just as put off by his lack of time practicing as he. Of course Kai would never admit it openly… that arrogant bastard.

So when Kenny told him that Mr. Dickenson wanted to see them because there was something good news, this was the best thing Tyson had heard in the past few months.

When the bell rang the bluenette jumped from his seat like a bomb. Kenny didn't try to hold him back, he knew it was useless.

"Come on Kenny! I don't want to get late." Tyson stomped his foot impatiently on the doorway.

Students trailed past by him, chatting eagerly. He wanted to get out fast as well.

"Calm down Tyson, we have still plenty of time. Mr. Dickenson waits for us only for 5mp."

"Are you forgetting that I still need to eat something? I can't go there with empty stomach." he bemoaned.

Kenny groaned. Oh yeah, he almost forgot that his friend's appetite was just as big as his enthusiasm. He put his last book into his bag then followed his friend out of the classroom, alongside with Hilary.

"Tyson, this not a marathon." the short genius complained as they were nearly skipping along the corridors to catch up the Storm Master.

"Sorry Chief, but I can't help it! I'm so excited!" the bluenette jumped down ten stair-steps.

Hilary chuckled. "I guess _someone_ rummaged in Max's sweet bar."

" . Very funny Hilary… but hey, don't you think it's awesome that Mr. D. gonna announce the next tournament in the new beystadium? I wonder how does it look like inside. I hope it has very big bey-dishes." Tyson babbled dreamingly.

"Wait a minute Tyson, let's not jump to false illusions right away." Kenny called him back down to earth immediately. "Mr. Dickenson didn't say a word about the next tournament or the new beystadium. How come you think that's what he wants to tell? Have you seen the building yet?"

"No, but what else could it be then?" Tyson shrugged, smiling full-ear. "Come one, lighten up! Oh I can't wait for it!" he ran ahead towards the main door of school with long steps.

Kenny shook his head.

"No use Kenny. When Tyson is in his dreamland there is hardly anything that can bring him back." Hilary said. Amusement was clearly written on her face at the way Tyson was bouncing all over joyfully while other students gave him a weird look.

"That's what makes me worried most of the time." Kenny marked wryly.

Outside the school gate Max, Rei and Kai were already waiting for them.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Tyson greeted them.

"We thought we come over here when school is over so we can go together." Max said cheerfully.

"Sweet."

Rei gave a playful wink. "We also knew you'd want to go to Mr. Dickenson right away when you heard the news so we spared a drive."

"You don't even know." Hilary rolled her eyes wearily. "I haven't seen anyone fidgeting and squirming on his seat so restless as Tyson did all over this morning. When the Biology teacher asked about the squirrels mating Tyson suddenly blurted something about 'needing a new defense ring'. The whole class fell over in hysteric laugh."

Max chuckled. "At least we know no one was asleep in boredom."

Said bluenette wasn't paying attention though. His gaze was focused on a certain blader who was standing against the fence with crossed arms and a well-known dismissive expression.

"It's good that you could come too, Kai." Tyson smiled at him softly.

"Hn. Like I had any choice." he droned. "Someone has to keep an eye on you all to not do something stupid."

"Hehe. That's our Kai, being the wet-blanket as always." the teen grinned cockily.

"I rather call it deliberate."

Tyson laughed. "Yep. And that's why we consider you a sober captain, than our Maxie."

"Hey!"

Kai never showed much care for blatant compliments, he used to keep his face always neutral, yet he couldn't hide fully a faint smile that stretched on the corner of his lips at Tyson's beaming face.

The bluenette's eyes then caught the box Rei was holding. "What's that, Rei?" he asked curiously. His enthusiasm got only stronger when he recognized it was a lunchbox… could it be?

"A little left-over I brought from the restaurant. I thought you probably gonna be hungry. We can't have you fall over in hunger at the BBA office." he handed the box for his friend, whose eyes lit up like stars.

"Thanks Rei! You're my life saver!" Tyson jumped on his neck gratefully.

"Haha! Really?" the nekojin smiled meekly at his clinging friend.

The others glanced over the stoic Russian with a sly look and they were satisfied by the murderous jealousy that glinted in those crimson orbs. They wondered how long Kai could keep up his defensive mask until he breaks.

**-* ~ Ö ~ *-**

When they arrived to the BBA they discovered with surprise they weren't the only ones whom Mr. Dickenson had called. The Blitzkrieg Boyz were already hanging around on the corridor, in front of the director's door. It was somehow comical for Tyson as he watched all three of them leaning against the wall with crossed arms and a poker face that reminded him very much for a certain person. Was this some kind of Russian thing, or what?

"Hi guys!"

"Well look what wind has blown here. Got stuffed again Kinomiya? I heard you had an issue with a volleyball. You still haven't learnt to keep your nose out of thing?" Tala's crispy voice laced with tease as he grinned wolfishly.

"I bet my little accident wasn't as comical and embarrassing as _your_ fiasco." Tyson retorted back quickly with his trademark cocky grin. "Little birds chirped that a nine years old defeated you in a beybattle, hard."

The twisted expression Tala gave was so funny Tyson wished he could see himself in a mirror now.

"It would have never happened if _someone_ hadn't distracted me by shrieking into my ear so loud that I nearly went deaf!" he shot a sharp glare at Bryan.

"Hey! Like it was my fault that Spencer scared the shit out of me with that little monster!" he defended himself indignantly.

Tala rolled his eyes. "Gee, quit acting like a school girl! It's a harmless pet and not some bloodthirsty predator."

"A pet?! It's the most sickening and ugliest creature I've ever seen! Did you see those eyes?" Bryan's face turned blue in sheer horror.

Tala blew a sigh in weariness. Bryan was so hopeless.

"Um, what pet are you guys talking about?" asked Max curiously. They all looked inquiringly to know what kind of animal could scare the dauntless Russian blader to make him tremble like a bunny? And since when did Spencer like pets?

Ok, so if Tyson thought about it, he shouldn't be surprised because Kai also liked treating animals… a good example that even a cold looking person could have a sensible heart. He caught his stoic friend a few times feeding stray cats when he went for Kai's place.

Actually, Tyson found it nice. Kai was the most badass blader with a dreadful look outside, no doubt, but when no one was seeing him he also had a different side. Tyson was sure Kai was a good person.

Maybe Spencer had his own sensitive side, too. However, as he looked up at the two meters high jumbo who could pick you up easily and fold you into a small envelope card with his shovel hands was kind of hard to imagine him cuddling a pet.

"I found him in a pet store." Spencer told them cheerfully.

Uh, seeing him smile was even creepier.

"He looked so lonely and abandoned in that small aquarium. The poor thing needed a family, so I bought him."

"Chameleons don't need a family, Spencer." Tala muttered bored.

"Yes they do! And he is very clingy?"

Hilary eyes grew wide. "You bought a chameleon?"

"Yeah. His name is Norton."

"Norton?" Max furrowed his eyebrows oddly.

Rei snorted into his hand. Who gave such a name for a chameleon?

However, Spencer looked very proud and bright than ever before.

"He is very intelligent. More than what others give him credit for." he shot a sideways glance at the eyes-rolling Tala. "Wanna meet him?"

He pushed a bit aside his large soldier jacket.

Bryan jumped instantly behind Tala, clutching on his shoulders in panic. "Don't tell me you brought that thing with you?!"

"You take that back! Norton is not a thing! He has a very sensitive soul!"

"Only when it comes about food." Bryan barked back.

"Bryan, stop using me as a bodyguard!" the red haired captain wriggled him off.

The Bladebreakers, minus Kai, broke into giggling. Moments like these it was hard to believe they were the fearful, destructive Russian bladers who came second close to win the Championship.

Kai wasn't surprised at all. He had spent enough time with his former team during the last Championship to figure out their weirdness. He knew about Bryan's reptile phobe, that he usually made crazy outbursts whenever he saw a crawler. Also, only the three of them knew about Tala's sleepwalking at midnights, if he drank too much coke mixed with vodka before bedtime. Kai remembered that one time they'd had to go out searching for Tala at night for nearly two hours in a wild snow storm, back in Russia, because their captain decided to go for a walk only in his pyjamas.

And there was Spencer, who was a maniac collector of fortune amulets and spiritual cards… god knew why.

The next moment the director's door opened and Mr. Dickenson's secretary appeared.

"Mr. Dickenson is waiting for you." he invited them all inside.

Behind his desk, Mr. Dickenson was swinging back and forth in his big wheelchair with a wide smile under his moustache.

"Hi Mr. D! How it's going? You wanted to see us? What's the big news?" Tyson gabbled immediately as they stepped in.

The old director chuckled. "I see nothing has changed since the last time we saw each other. Still as vivid and excited, my boy."

"As if I should change." Tyson grinned confidently.

"It wouldn't be a harm." Tala marked sardonically under his nose.

"Take a seat boys… oh, and Miss Tatchibana of course." Mr. Dickenson gestured for them the plenty of chairs that were placed in front his desk.

They took seat, except Kai, who searched himself the nearest wall where he could see and hear everything clear, yet he didn't have to associate with the group. Yeah, so he was still a lonely type guy who had a reputation to keep.

"So, what's the deal Mr. D? Do you have goods for us?"

Mr. Dickenson laughed this time. "Patience Tyson. I'm gonna tell every details soon. But yes, I can say what I got to know a couple of days ago that can bring back the Beyblade sport in the spotlight again."

"I knew it! The new beystadium is finally finished! Hurray!" Tyson fist-bumped in the air and bounced up from his seat. "I can't wait to compete on the next tournament!"

"Tyson calm down! Let Mr. Dickenson finish it." Kenny grabbed onto his sleeve to push him back on the chair.

Max snickered into his hand. Like there was anyone who could ease the bluenette's enthusiasm when he was excited.

"Immature brat." Bryan snorted.

Tala rolled his eyes. "Worse. A pest."

"Hey, at least I don't have a frigid Joker face as you!" Tyson snapped back.

"Very creative grammar Kinomiya." Tala eyed him scornfully. "Did you look yourself in the mirror? That ponytail is ridiculous."

Tyson growled.

Before a fierce battle would have burst between the two ex-captains, who glared each other down, Rei spoke up loudly as interjection.

"Is it true Mr. Dickenson? The next tournament will be announced?"

"I'm sorry to say this, but no."

Everyone in the room stared at him shocked.

"What?"

"Unfortunately, another problem came up at the finishing work and the expert's report delayed the permission for the opening. They're still investigating the safety of auditorium." Mr. Dickenson said worn-out. He whipped a napkin over his forehead. This whole stress around the complicate processes seemingly was wearing him down slowly.

Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, Kai furrowed his gaze displeased. A bunch of idiots! Those blood-sucker assholes are taking good advantage by keeping up the long process so they could pocket more money. If he was in the Director's place he would roast their asses with Dranzer's flame.

"So, does that mean the new beystadium won't be opened this year?" Hilary's dejected voice floated in the air.

Tyson fell back on his seat. "No way."

Their shoulders slumped down somewhat. This couldn't be true. All the beybladers who wanted to compete had been waiting eagerly and their fans were also getting impatient to see a real match, not just a toddler game in a training room.

"I can assure you all that this won't happen." Mr. Dickenson continued. "I received an official report from the superiors that the works will be finished for deadline… However, you all probably have heard about the upsetting news that many bladers have already transferred to some other sport and we lost lot of fans from our side. To prevent Beyblade run down from reputation we have to do something that can light up the star on it again."

"That's right! We can't let this game fail, our supporters are counting on us and the next generations too!" Tyson spoke up with burning fervour.

"That's how I think too, yes. I'm very grateful for your hard work at the Kids School and the BBA trainers are also making a decent job in our newly opened training rooms here in the building… yet, it's still not enough. The audience need a performance that can gain back focus and cheer for this game till we open the new stadium. That's why I called you all here today." the old Director looked over them with hopeful gaze.

"What kind of performance?" Rei asked curiously.

Mr. Dickenson folded his hands carefully on his desk and smiled. "I must say when that man walked in my office with this rather strange idea I admit that I was sceptical first… but then I realised this is a brilliant idea to thrill up our fans again. And that's where I am gonna need all of your help."

"For what exactly?" Kenny asked a bit suspiciously.

What was Mr. Dickenson planning?

There was a brief silence.

"A beyblade theater play."

* * *

**I decided to end it here, so in the next one you'll get to know everyhting what kind of theater Mr. Dickenson is planning. Also, I'm gonna introduce you the two guests whom idea was to earn back fandom for the beybladers. So, hang in there, I'll probably have lot of learning but I try to update as fast as I can. ;)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Everyone! Many of you asked me to update the next one, now I can do it. Sorry for the very long wait, but truth to tell, I got stuck with this chapter, and I needed some time to figure out how to write it good.**

**So let's get on with this! :)**

**Disclaimer: I still down't own beyblade, only my own created characters**

* * *

**~ CHAPTER 7 ~**

* * *

"A beyblade theatre play?"

Tyson looked puzzled.

"I don't get it. What's that supposed to mean?"

"Of course you don't get it Kinomiya." Tala rolled his eyes. "With your brain it would be a miracle."

"Geez Tala, quit being such an ass! Who pissed in your cornflakes this morning?" Tyson snapped at him.

"Actually, Norton did." the red haired Russian said darkly.

Spencer got offended by the comment. "Don't listen to them Norti. They're only nasty." he cooed to his inside pocket.

Tyson sweatdropped. Boy, how did Kai survive with these guys and stayed still sober?

"Could you tell us more, Mr. Dickenson?" Rei asked.

"The plan is that we make a show about a group of most talented bladers who are fighting for their freedom and to save the world from a ruthless emperor and a dark wizard lord." Mr. Dickenson told them. "I read the scenario and I think this is just what we need. The audience will love it! There's gonna be beybattles, too, though only in a lower level, no real fights because we can't guarantee the safety of people. The supervisors has already given their permission and I assured them that you won't go out on a full-battle.

The producer who is the director of the biggest theatre colosseum here in Bay City offered his help to organize this show. I hope I can count on you all to take part."

"So you mean we play a role in a Beyblade story by a scenario for our fandoms favour?" Max asked.

"That's right." Mr. Dickenson nodded. "We made researches to see what do people think about this idea and we were surprised at the high numbers of positive feedback. Most want to see the Bladebreakers and Blitzkrieg Boyz playing on the stage."

"So yeah, if we are cool then we are cool." Bryan boasted, leaning back on his chair sluggishly, admiring his shiny nails.

Yeah, Bryan had also an inflated ego.

Hilary awed. "Wow, that's fantastic."

Max and Rei looked at each other.

"I haven't tried playing my own character on stage, but it could be fun." Max smiled.

"Yeah, I'd do it, too." Rei agreed.

Kenny fondled nervously with the hem of his shirt. "I-I would gladly take part too, if you think I could be useful." he mumbled timidly.

Hilary placed her hand encouragingly on his shoulder. "Of course you are Kenny. No one has such drilling brain to memorize so much things as you. We definitely need you, maybe a whisperer who could help if someone forgets his spiel."

Kenny's face turned cherry red and smiled. "Thanks Hilary.

Tyson took the opportunity again to speak for his team's behalf. "You can count on us Mr. Dickenson. Theatre play or not, the Bladebreakers will give their best that no one will forget this show." he punched proudly to his chest.

The director's moustache stretched widely to his ears.

In the corner Kai's face twisted with disdain. Great, they wouldn't get to play a real match in the new stadium but they were gonna parade in some goofy show, in stupid costumes. It sounded like a circus show than a theatre. That was not his thing. He was craving to have a real battle with real opponents.

Mr. Dickenson now turned his head at the Blitzkrieg Boy, waiting for their answer.

Tala cast his frosty gaze at his other two teammates who gave their captain a silent nod.

"Fine then." Tala shrugged. He folded his arms bossily over his chest. "As long as there won't be annoying dwarfs or toe-dancers in tutu skirts, we are on it. However, one condition: even if we can't go out on full-battles we will be allowed to use our bitbeasts."

Tyson bit on his lips to prevent laughing. For a moment he imagined Tala in pink tutu skirt with a tiara on his head as he launched his blade.

Mr. Dickenson clapped his hands contentedly. "Then it's settled. Now, if you allow me, I would like to introduce you to my two guests who are the stage-manager of this show."

He walked to another door and opened it.

"Please come in."

An unshaven tall man with a hilarious dotted tie around his neck, wearing extra big square glasses on his nose, and a cap on his head stepped inside. Beside him stepped a seventeen years old girl who had beautiful long, apple-red hair.

"May I introduce you, this is Mr. Fujiko Hanuta. He is the director and producer of the Kawai Theatre. And this young lady here is Suki Miriko, a great promise of future writer, who wrote this story."

Suki's cheeks turned pink. "Actually, I'm still just a student and I hope that one day I can be as good as you said, Mr Dickenson." he clutched her sketchbook to herself shyly.

"Now now my dear, there is no need to be modest. Your story is amazing and thanks to you we'll sure achieve big success." Mr. Dickenson smiled jovially.

"However, there are some spaces and little mistakes in your plot, but we can work them out later." Mr. Fujiko Hanuta said in professional tone, putting a hand softly on her shoulder.

"If you say so." she smiled, lowering her head gratefully.

Mr. Dickenson turned to the boys with a gesture. "So, they are the two teams I was talking about. The Blitzkrieg Boyz and the Bladekreakers, aka G-revolution at the last tournament. All of them are top-class talented bladers and, last but not least, great boys. They're helping out a lot for the BBA in volunteer work, even Miss Tatchibana, who is not taking part in beyblading but she is taking the role of management in the team. I don't have to say, but they're my pride."

A huge smile spread out on the kids' faces.

Suki Miriko bowed her head politely. "It's a honour to meet you."

"For us, too." Max spoke cheerfully. "I can't wait to read your story about us. My name is Max Mizuhara, by the way."

"Um, thanks." Suki mumbled meekly and turned rosy pink.

The others looked strangely at Max whose face beamed like lights at Christmas time. Rei gave a discrete nudge to him with his elbow.

"What? I was just being friendly." Max shrugged clueless.

Rei raised an eyebrow at him with a look of – 'Yeah, sure. I don't believe it.'

Max mouthed back – 'Bug off Rei.'

Meanwhile Fujiko Hanuta scanned thoroughly over the Blitzkrieg Boyz with calculating gaze.

"So, you're the fearful Blitzkrieg Boyz. I need some very tough guys in the show who are gonna play the bad guys and Mr. Dickenson said you're the best. I hope he didn't overestimated your abilities because my expectations are high, if we want to put this show on stage."

"Hey dude, we are the best here!" Bryan said pompously. "If you want a tour with us to a dark alley we can show you some hard bullies who we beat to pulp a few months ago."

Spencer bumped a fist into his palm. "Oh yeah. Just tell us who should we roll up in a carpet and we make sure they come down from the stage with no bones."

Tala smirked devilishly at the look of pure horror on the producer's face. Oh he obviously had no idea whom he was dealing with.

Hanuta adjusted his glasses nervously. "Um… I guess, we're done here." he cleared his throat and quickly moved off. He turned to the Bladebreakers.

"Our famous heroes, eh? You're quite an _unique_ team, I must say. You – with that long tail-hair of yours, will play a good warrior. Those sharp teeth have a scary sight. Though, that ridiculous hair should be cut off. We don't want to make our audience believe it's some kind of comics show with nekojins."

Rei's jaw went slack. Cutting down his dear hair?! No way! He had been growing it since his childhood.

Ignoring Rei's outrageous stare, Hanuta turned next to Max.

"You, my boy, have a very catching charm with your face, that will go fine with the story…"

Max beamed widely.

"However, that sleazy gardener pants must be thrown into trash. We're not in the 70's after all." the producer added critically as he passed by.

Even a kicked out puppy wouldn't have such a miserable look than Max gave.

"Now, we still need a _weakling_, who is short, vulnerable and negligible like…" Hanuta looked around. "Oh, you there."

Kenny looked panicky. "Me?" he squeaked.

"Yes. You'll do a good victim."

The poor genius went pale. "B-But I thought I would be the whisperer. I-I don't think I'd be good on stage." he stammered.

Hanuta shook his head. "No, no, no. We need a shrimp who will be the prey. In the story the bad guys gonna kidnap you and your friends comes after to save you… though, I still haven't decided if we should leave you alive or make it a drama." the producer put a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm… maybe it would make the story more interesting if we put in some torture?"

If it was possible to make Kenny even more frightened, now he really started trembling. He went white like a ghost. He cast a horrid look over the Blitzkrieg Boyz who flashed an innocent grin.

It was rather scary.

Tyson looked angry at the producer.

"Hey man, don't you dare call our Kenny a shrimp! He is a bigger brain than Einstein. I haven't seen anyone who knew better how to piece together a Beyblade from core to spin dash, and he bladed awesome on the last tournament, so back off!" he ranted vehemently.

Everyone stared astonished at the rampaging teen. His temper to protect his friend got the best of him again.

Even though the glasses shielded his eyes, Kenny was touched by his words. "Thanks Tyson." he mumbled, turning pink at the thought of '_I'm a bigger brain than Einstein?'_

Tala turned on his chair, folding his arms on the backrest and placed his chin on them as he watched the show now with interest. That loud-mouthed brat did it again. If Fujiko Hanuta took it as an offend he would definitely delete the show which would cause them to lose a hundreds of fan because of Tyson's stupid temper. He regarded cautiously the producer's expression who seemed unreadable.

Hanuta stared frigidly at Tyson.

"Considering from your blatant remark, you must the Kinomiya boy, who has a reputation of being called _the most obnoxious rockie blader_ of the century."

"You forgot I'm the World Champion." Tyson growled.

"It's a by-thing." Hanuta waved off. A vein pulsed on the teen's head. "To play the main role in this show takes more than a show-off with your title."

In the background Kai was watching the intense tennis-match that bounced back and forth between his secret crush and that baboon-faced man, with suspicious stare. He was sick of this man right from the moment he was introduced and his disgust only grew by every second as the man kept taking critical remarks of his friends – luckily avoiding him so far, since he was standing out of sight.

Crimson eyes narrowed devilishly. The temptation to unleash Dranzer's power to burst into flames Hanuta's hair was huge. His thoughts were interrupted by Tyson's loud retort.

"Oh yeah? Well there is nothing a World Champion can't do!"

Tyson was modest as ever.

"I highly doubt the audience would be impressed by a princess who acts as a loud-mouthed goofball. There are a few things we need to change on you, like your hair, because that ponytail looks awful." Hanuta stated dramatically.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with my…" the words suddenly trailed off from Tyson's tongue when a certain piece of word pinned in his brain with confusion.

_The princess?_

In the room a pin could be dropped and would clang still so loud like hundred of bells.

"I… the what?" Tyson blinked baffled.

"Didn't Mr. Dickenson tell you?" the producer turned back to the BBA Director questioningly.

So did everyone else.

Mr. Dickenson tapped a napkin to his sweaty forehead.

"Oh, I thought I leave that little piece of info drop." he smiled awkwardly.

Tyson's eyes went plate wide. _A little piece of info?_

"There is no way I'm gonna dress to a girl!" came the hot protest.

Tala buried his face in his folded arms with a high-pitched snicker. Oh this was hilarious, and here he thought this is gonna be a boring day.

"I thought there's nothing a World Champion can't do." Hanuta blackmailed the teen with his own words.

Tyson fumed. This man was getting on his nerves now. "Do I look like a girl to you?"

"Well, after your little cross-dress play at a women shop we could question that." Bryan pulled out his cell phone and flashed a picture, turning it to them all.

Much to Tyson's embarrassment, he suddenly remembered where did that picture come from. It'd happened at the last championship when Hiro put him to bench and he stormed off sulkily, because of not being allowed to blade. Then he met that weird looking, woman-chaser Tao-sensei who dragged him to a women shop.

First he thought it was a rather crazy idea trying on woman clothes. However, later it helped him to loosen up and get over his sulking mood. He didn't think that anyone would see him… let alone getting caught on photo.

"Ack! Where did you guys get that picture?" he flushed horribly.

Tala's smirk was wicked.

"We have our ways."

Kai gritted his teeth. They'd made a photo of Tyson wearing a dress and they didn't bother to show _him?_ They're gonna pay for that.

Rei interjected. "Hold on a minute. It's supposed to be a Beyblade theatre, or not?" he furrowed his brows.

"It is." Hanuta said. "But the story is based on two youth who fall in love with each other. However, due to their families hate they are rivals."

"Sounds like Romeo and Julia." Max smiled amused.

Tyson folded his arms with a glare. "Forget it. I'm a guy and I won't launch my blade while wearing a stupid Barbie-girl dress."

Hilary leant on her toes, waving eagerly. "Oh, Mr. Fujiko! I will gladly play the role of princess! I'm not an experienced beyblader but I'll give my best."

The boys winced. Yeah they remembered when Hilary tried to launch a Beyblade when they were all crowded in a bus, travelling to the mountains to train. It was a disaster.

"Sorry my dear, but fans are demanding to see the World Champion on the stage. Though, we can't perform a gay story." he took a sideways glare at Suki who turned bright red. "So we have to make him the princess."

A thought hit Kenny.

"Wait, if Tyson gonna play the princess, then who will be the prince?"

"I said I'm not gonna play princess!" Tyson yelled.

Hanuta rubbed his chin. "That still hasn't been decided. I guess he will do good. He got the looks for the role." he pointed to the right corner.

The others' mouth dropped in shock as they looked at the only left person.

Kai was staring completely stunned, eyes wide.

_He and Tyson on a stage as… lovers?_

The thought somehow awoke overwhelming thrill in him and his heart started beating erratically.

Mahogany eyes locked with crimson, and Kai was almost certain he'd seen something shine in those caring orbs. It happened quick as lightning before Tyson turned away his gaze, cheeks flushing. He looked so adorable like this.

Unnoticeably, their friends exchanged a meaningful look, as did the Blitzkrieg Boyz.

Hanuta clapped his hands. "Good. I guess we talked everything then. The show will be put on stage in three weeks. I send the copy of the script with my assistant."

Tyson still refused his character.

"Hey, I didn't agree – hmmmhm hmph!" his mouth was suddenly clapped by Rei's hand.

"Great. We can't wait for it, and I'm sure Tyson will also like his character once he got used to it." the nekojin grinned.

Tyson pried his hand off from his mouth. "No way! Rei you cheesy traitor – hmph!"

Max rushed to his other side and shut him up by pressing a hand to his mouth again. He helped Rei holding down the rebelling teen when he started wriggling desperately against their hold.

"Don't worry. We make sure the show will work out cool and our fans get exactly what they want." the blonde smiled to his ears.

In his miserable state, Tyson shot them both a murderous glare. "Hmhmp!" he also tried to shake his head in protest.

Kenny jumped in front of him in attempt to cover him from sight. "That's right. The Bladebreakers wouldn't let anyone down, right guys?" he piped.

Max and Rei nodded vigorously, grinning innocently. Grabbing Tyson's head at the back they forced out a nod from him.

Hanuta stared dubiously at them for a few minutes. Then he shrugged. "Fine then. I guess we make a leave then." he turned to the director.

"I'll walk you out to the main entrance." Mr. Dickenson offered politely as they walked to the door.

"It was nice to meet you. Sayonara." Suki bowed her head.

"I'm glad too. See'ya." Max's eyes lit up once again with gleam and smiled. He waved after her.

Once the door closed, Rei leant wickedly to his friend. "You like her?"

"Shut up Rei." Max's nose turned pink.

"Why? I could give you a few tips how to ask out a girl."

"Thanks, but I don't need it."

Somewhere along the way Tyson finally managed to pry himself free from his captivity. He glared hard at his so called friends. "Are you guys crazy? Do you really want me to make a fool of myself?"

"It wouldn't be the first time." Tala droned with a self-satisfied smirk.

Tyson's spine prickled. He chanted a few mental curses at the saucy wolf.

"Come on now, Tyson. It's not a big deal." Rei said.

"Yeah. It's only one show and it'll be over sooner than you think." assured him Max.

"Think of our fans, and the kids." Kenny reasoned. "Do you really want to disappoint them all?"

It was a very sneaky way of Kenny to come up with that. He knew Tyson had a weak point to fascinate everyone.

"No! But what will my opponents say about me after they saw the World Champion paradise in an ugly frilly dress? It's so embarrassing." he moaned, putting his hands to his face.

"We'll make sure to take memorable photos in the album." Bryan teased.

Tala and Spencer laughed with him.

If this really gonna happen Tyson was sure he had to find a very dark, isolated cave somewhere far off where he could hide away from the world in shame.

Hilary patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry Tyson. I have talent in sewing costumes. I'll make sure to make yours as modest and simple that no one will laugh at you."

"Geez, thanks Hilary. That makes me feel less shitty." came Tyson's sarcasm.

"Hey, what if we braid his hair in plaits?" Spencer contemplated.

"Or we could put a Baroque peruke on his head?" Bryan swung back on his chair smugly.

"No, I say we cut it down." Tala said.

Tyson grabbed to his ponytail frightened. "Heck no! It's a tradition of the Kinomiya clan's, all of the samurais wore ponytail!"

"They also wore kimono, which is rather feminine." Tala snorted.

Tyson made a mental note for himself to buy something very nasty for Tala next Christmas. But right now he had an other problem. How the heck was he going to get out of this? All of his friends suddenly agreed with putting him in the role of princess.

He turned to the last person who could pull him out of this mess, only to find the spot empty. He looked around hastily to see the dual haired teen walk to the door.

"Kai, wait!" Tyson ran up to him. "Where are you going?"

The Russian turned back to him indifferent.

"Home. I have better things to care about, like studying and train."

"You aren't going to take part in the show?" Rei asked.

"You can't leave us, we need you. Who is gonna play the prince?" Max pleaded.

Kai shot them all a cold glare.

"I have no intention to participate in this stupid show. If you all want to make a fool of yourself then it's your business." he reached for the door handle.

Tyson tried his saddest, pitiful look to soften his captain.

"Kai please, help me! You can't leave me alone in this mess!" he pursed his lips.

Kai smirked at the pouting teen.

"This time, you're on your own, _my princess._"

Tyson blinked dubiously. "Huh?"

The door closed.

"Kaiiii!" the boy whined.

In the background Tala, Bryan and Spencer put their heads together.

"It seems we got a little job." Tala whispered to them.

"You mean we should somehow force Kai to play along the role of prince?" Bryan asked.

"Why would that be good?" Spencer scratched his head.

Tala grinned slyly. "Because I know he would get utterly jealous if someone else took away his little dragon, and he deserves a revenge for that Christmas party blast."

* * *

**Hehe, I tried to put in lot of fun and tease to ease somewhat the awkwardness which in poor Tyson is suffering. Though, it's only the beginning, in next one you'll get to know who will step into the prince role if Kai refuses to play. ;)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everoyne! Thank you for the many reviews. I know there weren't much Tyson/Kai part in the previous chapter but it was necessary, you'll see why. However, in this one I tried to bring back more of our favourite pair characters. Putting their feelings on focus again. **

**Some of you asked why do I like putting Tyson into so much teasing and embarrassing situations... well, simple because I think it's fun! :D Tyson has such an unique character that it's fun to work with. He is strong, funny, sassy and obnoxious most of the times, yet he is a very sensible soul, too. He jumps back on feet no matter how many times he gets beat to ground. :)**

**Also, some you wanted to know when will the enemy struck... well, since it's gonna be a long story be prepared that lot of things gonna happen with Kai and Tyson before they come face to face with the mysterious man, but I'll keep dropping hints always. ;)**

**Okay, let's get on with the next chapter. No Warnings here, still. But more fluffy and cute scenes.**

* * *

**~ CHAPTER 8 ~**

* * *

It'd been a very long time since Tyson felt put off about something. After he had no other choice than to accept his role – much to his friends' prodding – his fears of being embarrassed till his last breath hadn't let up. He was sure he was going to have nightmares where he was standing on the stage in a gaudy, frilly pink dress with a big tiara on his head while people were laughing at him from the background.

When he went to school he beat himself up for the worst. He expected other students would throw at him abusive words, like cross-dress faggot, or Barbie-guy, which definitely would end with him throwing out a few punches. Tyson wasn't a cringing guy who let anyone get away with it.

Gramps probably wouldn't be happy if the director called him in because his grandson knocked the stuffing out from a few students… right close to the exams. Yeah, that probably wouldn't be good. He could already hear Gramps giving him scolding lectures – _'T-man, martial-art skills don't give you permission to use it for benefits. That's against our great samurai honour.'_

However, none of those things happened.

If it was some miracle or destiny went off on vacation, he didn't know, but nobody seemed to care that he was going to play princess in a theatre play. Most of the students were more occupied about the upcoming exams and where did they want to continue study. For the first time in his life, Tyson was happy that he wasn't in the spotlight in a topic.

Now that his worries had eased somewhat, there was still someone who he needed to talk.

Kai.

After the dual haired teen had walked out the door on that day Tyson hadn't seen him for a week.

Sure, he knew Kai had an independent personality that he did what he wanted and the way he wanted things to be solved, no matter what anyone told. He wasn't the type of person who talked out whatever was in his mind, just to let out the steam as Tyson did. No, he always chose to do it in a _hermit_ way, secluding himself in a quiet place where he could brood, or he launched his blade to smash to pieces a few pumpkin sized rocks.

Whenever Kai left Tyson waited for him to return. And Kai did come back, always. There were times in the past when he had doubts, when he was mad and wanted to punch Kai when he felt betrayed for leaving him. But then he'd realised something. That every time Kai ditched him for another team, his main goal was to face Tyson in the finals, as his only real competitor.

Their rivalry meant as much for Kai as their friendship. That was one of those things Tyson honoured about him. No one worked so hard and pushed himself to the limits at the training as Kai did, just to get the best out of their beybattles. Tyson didn't want to let him down, not for a chance.

Tyson trusted Kai more ways than one, and despite he was the World Champion he always considered Kai the best beyblader who could inspire him to reach the stars. Without him, Tyson wouldn't be the champion who he was now.

Their lives interwove magically.

Since the last championship they'd come even closer to see through each other's barriers. The way Kai acted when they declared this theatre play and then he secluded himself for days told Tyson that Kai was upset. Deep down, he had a feeling it had something to do with the show, but what? If Kai really didn't give a damn about this whole thing, as he said, then why would he disappear? It didn't make sense.

He didn't show up at Friday when Gramps cooked dumplings with strawberry jam for dinner, which was Kai's favourite, too.

Patience and keeping his curiosity in hold wasn't Tyson's strength. He couldn't wait another day if the Phoenix blader showed up or not. He went to Kai's apartment. In case the Russian was in a grumpy mood and would attempt to kick him out, Tyson packed in a lunchbox some goodies for his taste.

He knocked on the door.

"Kai? Are you home?"

There was no answer.

Did he really want to see Kai? – Bullshit, of course he wanted! Hell, he would spend every day with Kai even if he would be ordered to train harder all the time. But when did he started having such longing for the dual haired boy that he needed to be close to him, above everyone else?

A strange tingle washed through him as Kai's smirking face flashed before his inner eyes. _'This time you're on your own, my princess.'_

Tyson's cheeks once again flushed horribly.

What did that mean?

He shook himself to clear out his hazy mind and fight off the blush from his face. _'Come on Tyson, what got into you? Kai was probably just teasing you.'_

He clapped his cheeks and blew out a deep breath. He knocked once again and this time he could feel his heart hammered faster. "Kai, it's me, Tyson. If you're home open up please."

He groaned mentally. _Very clever Tyson. Of course Kai would open it if he was there.' _At worst case, he would throw open the door and bark him off if he was pissed. But no answer came. Kai was definitely not home. He was probably ambling somewhere in the nature, maybe laying under a tree, or training with Dranzer.

With no other option left, Tyson put the lunchbox on the doorstep with a note attached to it then left.

Later at twilight Kai came home. He was surprised when he found a small lunchbox on his doorstep. Folding out the note, his insides were rushed with warmth instantly.

'_Gramps made some extra dumplings for you since you missed Friday. I miss you buddy.' _

His crimson eyes went soft and he couldn't suppress the small smile that stretched his lips.

"Tyson."

**-* ~ Ö ~ *-**

Days went on and the show was coming nearer. It was about time Tala struck his plan. He knew better than anyone what were Kai's favourite hidden places when he was brooding. He went down to the harbor to the small pier. He didn't disappoint. Standing close to the edge, he spotted Kai.

The awakening sunbeams shone over his silky, grey hair while the soft breeze ruffled absently his long scarf. His gaze was lost in the endless horizon that he didn't notice instantly as Tala approached him.

"I figured you would be here." Tala spoke.

Kai gave him a brief glance then turned back his gaze at the sight.

Tala wasn't offended. He knew well that it took some time when Kai started speaking and his relaxed state didn't give any sign of warning for the red haired Russian that he should buzz off.

Tala leant against a lamppost casually and mimicked Kai's posture, folding his arms. For a while they both stared wordlessly at the bright horizon, watching the sun come up.

"This place brings back some memories." Tala mused.

Kai grunted.

"Last time we were here it was nearly the same reason."

"What do you mean?" Kai asked.

"I know you joined us only so you can have your chances in the finals to battle with Tyson. Even though you knew he would be upset if you ditched him again." Tala pointed out, then sighed. "Ironic that sometimes our goal and feelings go on separate ways."

"Life is not easy, but those who have no aim in their lives, they have no path." Kai said.

"So even if there was someone who is very important to you, you would still toss away the opportunity to reach out for him just because you have a title to go for?" Tala frowned at him.

Kai growled. He hated cross-questions.

"Spit out what do you want Tala."

"I also could ask the same from you. Honestly Kai, sometimes I don't get you! You finally got the perfect chance to show Kinomiya how do you feel for him – though, I don't know what do you like about that goofy brat – yet you still backed off." Tala looked annoyed.

A bitter smile came over Kai's lips. "You say it like it's so easy."

"Hell, how easy could it get?" Tala stared at him incredulously. "Ok, so there will be a hundred of people out there watching you, but hey, no one would know the truth! They would think it's only a play."

A heavy sigh left Kai and he closed his eyes. Tala didn't get it. He really didn't want to talk about it but since Tala knew his feelings for Tyson there was no point to deny it.

"That's the problem. They would think it's just a play-acting, and Tyson too. Even if I took my chance to express my feelings openly it wouldn't mean much because he would believe I'm only giving into my role as best and not because I really want it. And I don't know if that's what he wants from me. You guys forced Tyson in a situation he didn't want to be in… that's not how I want to tell him."

"I see." Tala nodded sincerely. He turned his gaze to the bright sky and for a while they said no words.

"You do realise if you don't accept the role someone else will take the prince's place."

"Hn."

Tala narrowed his brows. What could trigger on Kai's jealousy side?

"I take it you don't care then that Brooklyn was very enthusiastic when Fujiko offered him the role. He looked suspiciously joyful that he could pair up with Tyson." Tala cast a cunning glance towards Kai from the corner of his eyes.

Kai smirked. "Don't waste your breath Tala. I know what you're trying to get at, but it won't work."

Tala's eyebrow twitched. _Damn that smartass._

"Really? I guess then there is nothing more to say." he shrugged pushing himself off and started ambling away. "Who knows, maybe Brooklyn would be a good choice for Tyson. And after Tyson got his first kiss maybe his feelings took new ways."

Kai whirled around his head in shock before he could catch his guards. "What?"

"Don't tell me you thought there's gonna be only a little love-tap. What would be the point of a love story? Brooklyn wants to go with it fully and Tyson didn't protest much either. Maybe they would make a better couple." Tala added smugly.

"Bullshit!" Kai snapped. Hot rage burnt in his eyes and Tala was very pleased at the fiery reaction.

"Wow, I would gladly see you roasting Brooklyn's ass and his blade to save your _bride_. "his lips stretched in amusement.

Kai growled harder.

Then Tala's expression went very serious. "Anyway, that's not the only reason I want you to play along with us. I have a feeling something is up to."

Kai furrowed his brows suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

Tala ran a hand through his hair, and sighed.

"I don't know if I should tell you this… maybe it's just my negative thoughts. But my wolf instincts kicked on when I read the scenario. There are some details about our past, too. Like how you met Tyson, or how did Boris have an influence on you to use Black Dranzer to seize their bitbeasts. We never told anyone these things. How could an ordinary girl know those things when she wrote that story?"

He watched as Kai's eyes went wide in cold horror.

"You're saying that…"

"There might be an enemy out there, yes." Tala pinned firmly. "Maybe it's just coincidence but what if someone is standing behind all of this, plugging on the cords?"

Kai's jaw tensed. Shit, he should be more aware. Could it be there was a new enemy behind the curtains? After years, they'd finally beat Boris, Barthez, Gideon and Dr. K., and he came over his grandfather's power and now someone showed up again?

"I've already warned Bryan and Spencer, if anything fishy happens during the show, we will be ready to take them down. If I were you, I wouldn't leave my friends out of sight, mostly Tyson. Maybe he and Dragoon are the target." with that Tala turned and walked off.

For long minutes Kai stood frozen, taking in with great anxiety what Tala had told him. There was a strangler pressure in his chest that deluged him with fear. What if Tala's instincts were right and unbeknownst they were all in danger?

Tyson was in danger?

No, he couldn't let it happen. Not when he came to fall in love with the bluenette boy who meant everything for him.

He hurried back to his apartment. He grabbed the big envelope from the kitchen table where he'd dropped it carelessly, days ago, not bothering to open it. He ripped off the flap and slid out the scenario print. He flipped over a few pages of the script before his fingers stopped at a certain line.

His eyes went wide.

'_It couldn't be!'_

He scanned through more pages until he came to stop at the second last part. His heart nearly stopped at what he read.

'_Tala was right.'_

**-* ~ Ö ~ *-**

"Tyson, hold still!"

"Ugh, Hilary can't we take a break?"

"No. I want to get done with this."

"But my legs are tired, and I'm hungry too." Tyson moaned.

"You're such a drama queen." Hilary scowled at him. She stuck another stitch on the cloth as she draped it carefully around Tyson's waist. Good thing Tyson had an athletic body, despite he was such a piggy, or she would be in trouble to find a dress that fit on him.

On the other side, Tyson was getting annoyed of this whole fuss. This was the fifth dress he was trying on and his legs were killing him, standing on a foot-stool for hours. This fashion show was such a waste of time. He would gladly go out and train with Dragoon than to stand here like some probe-doll.

The first dress Hilary showed Tyson wanted to puke. To the second he said he would pull it down the toilet. At the third one he declared that he would rather jump down from the Eiffel Tower than to try it on. At the fourth Tyson thought wearing it would be worse than dancing in the frozen tundra, stark naked, while singing 'Oh Happy Day!'

When Hilary came up with the fifth version all Tyson gave was a grumble. A purple costume from the Renaissance wasn't his style either, yet it was the most decent one among the others, so he chose to go with that.

"I don't understand why are you moping Tyson. This one looks really good on you. I would be happy if I could play in a dress like this." she sighed dreamingly.

Tyson growled.

"If I was a girl then I maybe too, but I'm a beyblader." Tyson crossed his arms with a huff. "It's still so embarrassing."

"Think of it this way, the ancient Greeks performed lot of theatre play and all of them were men. Those times women weren't allowed to take part so the women roles were played by men, too."

"But we don't live in ancient times and we certainly are not Greeks, Hilary." Tyson rolled his eyes.

Getting bored that he was standing like a statue and his back felt so stiff as if someone had dug inside a kendo sword, he tried to wriggle out the tension from his muscles. He twiddled with the hem of his collar.

"Tyson, if you move again I'm gonna pinch you with my needle!"

"Yes maam." he groaned. His shoulders slumped.

Suddenly the living room door opened and Gramps walked in.

"T-man, if you're finished learning you should get start to train'ya bit kendo…" Kinomiya Grandpa froze as he stared gobsmacked.

Tyson hastily held up his hands.

"Gramps, this is not what you think!"

"Sony, why didn't you tell me you have a taste for cross-dressing?"

Tyson sweatdropped heavily. "Urgh. Gramps no! I don't have a… I mean I'm not…"

"It's okay T-man. Your great-grandfather was a cross-dresser too."

Hilary's eyes perked up with curiosity. "Really?"

"Oh yeah. The old geezer liked changing into women clothes, yet he was a great samurai." Gramps chuckled proudly.

"Grandpa." Tyson twitched an eyebrow.

"Was he a loud-mouthed chow hound as Tyson?" Hilary asked, smiling cheekily.

"You bet he was." Gramps prickled his moustache. "Once he got an invitation in a fancy restaurant for dinner where many famous samurai and business men were sitting in circle. It was a big honour for him. But at the end of evening the old man got so stuffed that he couldn't stand up. They had to roll him out of the door."

Hilary and Gramps broke into laugh.

A vein throbbed on Tyson's head.

"Grandpa!"

"What? There is nothing shameful if your ancients were a little weirdo." Gramps said. "The same goes for you, too, my boy. Just because you decided to wear women clothes I won't love you less…"

"Grandpa I'm not dressing in women clothes!" Tyson snapped. "We're gonna play in a theatre show that Mr. Dickenson organizing."

"Oh. That explains it."

Tyson let out an exasperated sigh. "Now, would you please get out?"

"Okay, but I'll definitely come and take some photos into our family album." Gramps grinned to his ears.

"Hell noo!"

"Hey, you can't close out your old bonie who wants to see his grandson play!" Gramps scowled at him and wagged the kendo sword at his gaping grandson.

"Get. Out!"

"I'll call Mr. Dickenson to save me a spare chair." Gramps swung the sword over his shoulder and closed the door after himself.

Tyson slapped a hand to his face.

"Oh boy. Can this get even worse?"

A few minutes later shuffles of approaching footsteps could be heard. The door opened again, but it wasn't Gramps.

Tyson's heart skipped a beat.

"K-Kai."

Mahogany eyes met crimson and Kai found himself fall into trap by his emotions. That beautiful boy who stood in front of him in a purple dress, midnight blue hair cascading down freely over his shoulders, couldn't be his rival… no, he was a gorgeous angel.

The way Kai was staring at Tyson with blatant seductive gaze for long minutes made the bluenette bashful. He turned away his face flushed. He tried to swallow down the agitating nervousness that was rippling through him but found himself unable. He didn't get why did he feel suddenly so shy at Kai's presence. They were both guys after all… heck, he'd not once walked around only in a pair of boxers in front of his friends many times before. It was total normal. He never felt uncomfortable around anyone, let alone Kai, then why now? Maybe because Kai was staring at him like a hungry predator at his prey, ready to jump on him.

_How would it feel like having Kai hovering above him? _

_Shit, Tyson! Pull yourself together!_

Hilary turned around smiling.

"Hey Kai. It's nice you dropped by. I need someone who tells me his opinion about my work. Isn't Tyson charming?" she batted her eyelashes innocently. The cockiness was there, though.

Tyson was sure he was going to ooze away in heat.

"Hilary!" his face went scarlet.

"What? I'm curious to know and Kai always gives straight answers."

Kai bit on his tongue. If he would say out loud what he really thought about Tyson's appearance it would be anything but pervert. Oh how he wished he would be a real prince now. He would sure haul this beautiful bride over his shoulder and kidnap him. Yes… he would lock themselves in a far off castle where nobody found them and he could have Tyson all for himself, pinning him to a bed seductively and fulfill every pleasurable fantasies his blue dragon craved him to do.

He slapped himself mentally…. _Damn it Kai. Calm down your stupid hormones! _He swallowed thickly. "I think he looks pretty… I mean good."

Tyson looked at him surprised.

_Did Kai really think he was pretty? Or was he just teasing him again?_

"Oh thank you, that's how I think too. I'm so glad that someone finally appreciate my hard work." Hilary was beaming all over to herself. She didn't realise Kai wasn't paying attention her but still staring at Tyson, never taking his eyes off.

Kai cleared his throat and rasped. "I actually came to see if Tyson wants to train with me, but if he is busy…"

"Sure! Dragoon and I are ready anytime!" the bluenette's face lit up joyfully. Training with Kai, just the two of them, was the best thing he'd heard in these past few days. And finally he found a good distraction to escape from his flustered mind.

"Not until I'm done!" Hilary screeched.

"Sheesh Hilary, how long do you want me to – Yikes!" he yelled painfully when something sharp pinched him on his butt.

"I told you to hold still!"

Tyson growled.

"That's it, I had enough!" he busted, being fed up. He quickly pealed himself out of that suffocating cloth which was itching him all the wrong places. Dropping it down with a fuming blow, he leapt down from the foot-stool. He was so done here! Clad only in his boxers, he stormed out of the living room and disappeared in his bedroom to change back into his battle clothes.

Hilary shook her head reproachfully.

"He can be such a nuisance."

Unnoticeably, Kai's smouldering eyes followed every move of Tyson's delicious bare backside till he was out of sight…

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Unfortunately, school is hard for me now, so I have less time for writing. But I promise I'll try to write the next chapter before Christmas comes. Hehe, I hope I manage it. In the next one the curtains roll up and "Romeo" and "Julia" will step on the stage... But who is gonna play Romeo? Well, the answer will be in the next chapter. And the enemy will show his face for a brief moment, too. *winks* Bye!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! Here is the next chapter, but I wasn't able to finish it as I wanted, due to a personal thing I wrote earlier.

**Please read my NOTE below the chapter.**

**Warnings: none**

* * *

**~ CHAPTER 9 ~**

* * *

Tyson peeked out from the curtains and felt his stomach wrench into knot. The auditorium was full. He wished Kai was here. Just the mere presence of the dual haired blader would be enough to jolt his confidence. But he couldn't see him anywhere.

His shoulders slumped.

Yesterday he went to Kai's place to make a last attempt to convince him to come and see the show. However, the visit turned out unexpectedly short and suspicious for Tyson. The stunned look Kai gave him told that whether he wasn't expecting at all the bluenette would pop up at his door or he interrupted Kai at something. Strange enough, Kai acted more aloof than used to which wouldn't worry Tyson, knowing it was Kai Hiwatari, but when he declared that he wouldn't come to watch the show because he had lot of learning and cleaning duty to do Tyson seriously wondered if Kai was okay.

Since when did Mr. Rebel turned to a workaholic bookworm?

Tyson didn't get the chance to have himself invited inside because the next moment the door slammed shut to his face. He blinked baffled while rubbing his nose painfully. What the heck was going on?

Was Kai rejecting him?

If he didn't know Kai better he would think the dual haired was actually doing something very dirty and wanted to keep Tyson out of it… he could feel Kai was hiding something from him. But what?

Either way, all he wanted was to see Kai. He needed the uplifting support the dual haired's robustful gaze gave him. Tyson remembered how did it feel like on his last match against Brooklyn. When Brooklyn's dark side, his hidden fears crashed to surface, blowing off the whole beystadium and engulfed the whole city into a whirling, dark current. He'd stood there not knowing how should he stop that chaos. He might have dropped the towel if Kai hadn't show up the last minute. He was like a guardian angel who was supporting for him, even despising his own serious injuries the thick bandages covered. Tyson hadn't felt so strong before than at that moment.

Maybe Kai would still come. At least he hoped. Knowing his antisocial behaviour, the big sourpuss would definitely search himself the most isolated, darkest corner where from he could see everything but stay unnoticed. Tyson's eyes scanned over the balconies and roof with his heart fluttering agitatedly.

A hand came to rest on his tense shoulder.

"I doubt he is out there."

Tyson's head whirled around.

Max smiled at him.

"What?"

"You're searching for Kai, right?"

Tyson felt his cheeks heat up.

"Oh, no… I just… I hope Gramps won't show up in that ridiculous Hawaii patterned shirt with a camera because I swear I'll dig my own grave in embarrassment."

Max chuckled.

"Don't sweat about it, Ty. He wouldn't do that because he's proud of you… in his own silly way. But hey, no need to hide it from me. I know that whenever it comes about Kai, you always turn extremely fazed."

Tyson looked at him dumbfounded. Was he that obvious?

"Um, how do you know?" he asked carefully.

Max tried very hard to keep his face moderate.

"I saw you three times disappearing into the washroom which you usually do when you have a match against Kai."

This time Tyson's face took a very comical shade of red that Max nearly burst into laugh.

"I can't help it if I need to pee so badly!" the bluenette protested.

"It would be funny to see the audience' face when the prince dashed out in middle of the show because nature calls him."

"You know, at other circumstances I would laugh, too." Tyson toned down with a grim face.

Max gave a tap on his shoulder. "Try to imagine that everyone out there wears nappy. My grandma always said it helps to overcome your nervousness. Besides, you don't need to worry about your costume anymore."

Tyson blew out a deep breath, and nodded. That's right. The cloth he was wearing, a dark blue one, was far more acceptable than anything he could imagine. And it was thanks for Rei. After he'd kicked out Hilary, well not literally because the girl stormed off peevishly when Tyson told his opinion, one thing was sure. He was done with women clothes once and for all.

He was certain the producer gonna put him out of the play and they would cancel the whole show which would result putting him blameful for it. But somehow he couldn't care about the consequences anymore.

So it came a bigger surprise for him when instead of Fujiko's angry face he found his friend, Rei, knocking on his door. The raven haired was holding a dark blue Chinese outfit.

Rei had heard about the argument between Tyson and Hilary, and how close the blue haired teen had come to quit from the show. So Rei decided to find a solution for the problem that would please Tyson's wounded pride. Tyson didn't know how did Rei do it, but somehow he managed to convince the producer to change the scenario. He explained for the producer that the show wouldn't lose any reputation just because the princess wore pants. On the contrary, the fans wouldn't care the least if they could see the World Champion spin his blade.

Miraculously, the producer agreed with the new plan. Well, agreeing meant that Bryan and Spencer went with Rei, too, and the two terrifying Russians clenching his knuckles were more than enough to _convince _the producer's opinion. Though, Tyson didn't need to know that.

Tyson was so happy. He didn't know how could he thank it for Rei… wait, yes he did. He jumped on his friend's neck with a bone crushing hug. After a few minutes of hard squeezing, and turning blue on the face due to lack of oxygen, Rei asked to be released.

Tyson made himself a mental note to buy for Rei about those extra ordinary delicious teas they'd tasted in London at their tour. He knew Rei would love it for Christmas.

"Tyson, is that you?"

His thoughts were interrupted when a familiar, annoying voice called him.

They turned around and saw their spiky, red haired friend staring up at them with crossed arms.

"Daichi!"

"Where have you been all this time?" Max asked demandingly.

Daichi's grin was mocking as always.

"That's none of you guys business. But to tell you, I was in town bey-battling with some old gangs when I heard you guys were performing a show and they put Tyson as the princess. I thought it was some joke so I came back to see it with my own eyes." he took a critical look at the champion. "What happened to your hair? You look like my grandma in her sixties years."

Tyson growled irritated.

"Screw off, Monkey boy! Can't you find some lunkhead who you can annoy?"

"Nope. You're the best of it." his grin reached to his ears.

Before Tyson could lunge at him, Max put himself between them.

"Now-now guys, this is not the right time. Anyway, Daichi, how did you get in here? The backside door is closed, only actors are allowed to come up here."

Daichi turned up his nose. "I found it open. I saw Kai snuck in, too, so what does it matter?"

Tyson suddenly forgot his anger and his eyes went wide.

"You saw Kai?"

"Are you sure it was him?" Max frowned.

"Look Water-boy, I came from the jungle, my eyes are sharp as a jaguar. I would spot that flagrant sourpuss anywhere."

Tyson's face went dazed. Kai was here. Kai was really here! He'd come to see him. What a joy! He felt his confidence explode inside him with full force and made him unstoppable again.

Kai.

A giddy feeling floated through his whole being. He felt so light as if hundreds of little butterflies grabbed his soul and lifted him up…

_Click._

White light flashed and blinded him. Tyson blinked foolishly before he realised what happened.

Daichi was holding a camera and spread a very devilish grin.

"Haha! You should have seen your face! You gushed like a lovesick school girl. I'll will send this photo for everyone!" his fun didn't last long, however, because the next moment he had to make a quick dash when Tyson chased after him madly.

"Come back here you nasty little dwarf!"

"Don't run off Tyson, we are starting soon!" Max cried after him.

On the other side of the backstage a crimson eyes teen had been watching them, hidden in the shadow. He never took his gaze off from the bluenette beauty whom his heart was longing for. Outside he looked rigid and composed as always, but inside his nerves were rampaging. He felt a lump in his throat.

"I can't do this." Kai rasped.

"Yes you can. Just do everything as we talked and it will be alright." Tala encouraged him while he was adjusting his own costume, as a gangsman.

"After what happened yesterday I'm not sure he'll be pleased." Kai snorted.

"You had no choice."

"Yeah, but was it really necessary to slam the door to his face?" Kai pinned him with a reproaching glare. He rubbed his temple worried. If he thought about what was he going to do soon and compared to how he'd acted when he last time saw the bluenette – he was like a complete ass – then he could only hope Tyson wouldn't punch him on the face.

He was getting himself into a complicated mess, darn it.

Tala tried to reassure him. "We couldn't let him see why was I there at your place, or he would have figured out our plan."

Kai grunted. He couldn't disagree with Tala because he had right, but he still wouldn't thank it for him. He shrugged himself into a dark purple waistcoat and placed on his mask to hide his identity. He checked his Beyblade one more time. He had to replace his blue to a red-black shade one so the audience wouldn't recognize it. He placed his dear Phoenix's bit-chip on it but he was going to be careful to not summon Dranzer… unless it was necessary.

He glanced up and from the dark corner his blazing eyes met a pair of yellow-green. Dressed in a dark Chinese suit as a guardian warrior, Rei stared back at him. They shared a meaningful look with a small nod, then they took their position for the start.

Kai leant over to Tala and whispered.

"You sure Brooklyn won't show up?"

There was that nasty wolfish grin again.

"Oh you can bet on your blade he won't."

Kai raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"What did you do?" he asked demandingly.

"I asked Bryan and Spencer to keep him _stuffed_ until tomorrow."

Tala didn't tell more. Kai had no idea what did he mean by that, but he was certain whatever those two gangster maniacs had done there was no escape for Brooklyn, which also meant once they'd set him free again the orange haired teen sure would take his revenge on a vicious bey-battle.

**-* ~ Ö ~ *-**

Kai had no idea how right he had. Somewhere in a fancy hotel room, which was covered in darkness, a figure was wriggling desperately on the sofa. The curtains were pulled in and the door was locked. The said orange haired boy's hands and legs were tied together sorely with a thick rope, and his mouth was stuffed with a crumpled napkin. He looked like a roast-pig.

He tried to scream and yell for help but expect a few muffled sounds nothing coherent left his mouth. Since he couldn't even sit up he banged his head over and over again on the sofa with wild frustration, chanting several mental curses at his capturers.

Outside, a maid walked past by his door with her cleaning cart, and stopped. When she read the note on the door handle _'Don't disturb!'_, she shrugged, then continued her way to the next room.

**-* ~ Ö ~ *-**

Soon everyone took their places and waited for the show to start. A group of girls began chatting eagerly.

"Did you hear it? Brooklyn got cancelled from the show because he is ill."

"No way! I was dying to see him play. He is so handsome and cute with that angelic face of his." a brown haired girl gushed with a dreaming face.

"Come on, Tyson is so much cuter. Remember Brooklyn nearly destroyed the whole city with his dark bitbeast?"

"Yeah, but… still, Brooklyn is so innocent with that charming smile."

"Ugh Jane, you're hopeless."

"Hey girls, I heard the rumor that Tyson almost quit, too, because he wasn't willing to play the princess role."

"Yeah, and I heard they managed to solve the problem and the producer rewrote the scenario for his case."

"Honestly girls, I don't care if Tyson plays princess or prince I just want to see him spin his blade! He is so amazing!"

"You aren't better Alison, you know that?"

"Does any of you know who is gonna play the other prince then?"

"They didn't tell." shrugged a blonde haired girl. "They only declared they'd found someone better for the role but the person didn't want to give out his identity."

"Wow, how mysterious!"

"Then it's good I brought my spy-glass. Hopefully I can track him down with a closer look." she grinned wickedly.

The other girls sweatdropped.

Finally, the background music were played, the lights in the auditorium died off, and in the big area deep silence settled.

Kai took a last deep breath and braced himself for the unpredictable. This was his chance now. No turning back. He would grab his fate.

Slowly the long, red curtains rolled up and the fairytale began…

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Few of you asked if I'm okay now. Yes, I'm doing much better, thank you. :) However, there won't be updated further chapters because I put aside writting. I have others things in my life to focus on and I simply need a break to get away from writting. Don't know how long. I won't make promises if I continue this story but I need to try out new things, hobbies, therefore I want to take a break from this. I know this is not what you wanted to read from me, but right now this is what I want to do.  
**

**However, I wish you a nice day. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wonders happen. **

**Hello everyone. As I promised in my note I finished the next chapter. It took me lot of time but it turned out to be an incredible long chapter. I hope you'll like it very much. Have fun reading!  
**

**Warnings: angst**

* * *

**~ CHAPTER 10 ~**

Finally, the background music were played, the lights in the auditorium died off, and in the big area deep silence settled.

Kai took a last deep breath and braced himself for the unpredictable. This was his chance now. No turning back. He would grab his fate.

Slowly the long, red curtains rolled up and the fairytale began…

* * *

Once upon a time, far away, there was a beautiful land. Nature was so rich in all goods if a wanderer passed through he would think he'd found paradise. Crystal clear river rippled across the green field, thick shroud of trees spread widely over the land till up the low hills where snow covered mountains towered. Melody of chirping birds echoed everywhere and colourful flowers were swaying their heads where butterflies rested.

This land belonged to the forest people. Their king was rightful and honourable. His subjects valued him just as much as their prince, who was following his father's step… yet, there was still much he had to learn. He was friendly, kind and energetic, though naïve and a goofball rocky boy with too much confidence.

Beyblade was part of their everyday life. However, not everyone owned a bitbeast. Those very few ones who were chosen to be master of these powerful spirits were being held in great honour.

Warm, sunny day greeted on the little town today. Max was running fast alongside the river. There was a beybattle on the big field where his best friend was playing, too, and he didn't want to get late.

Suddenly, children yell hit his ears.

"Help! Somebody help!"

"Hang on Lulu!"

Not far ahead he saw two little kids at the riverbank. Their puppy had fallen in the river and couldn't swim out. The boy tried to reach out and grab its paw but the stream was too strong and drifted the little dog even farther from them. His sister was crying.

The blonde teen reacted quick. He skipped down the hill and pulled out his launcher and beyblade.

"Let it rip!"

The green blade skipped rapidly across the rippling waves and crashed onto a piece of long trunk that was floating downwards. Gaining speed, Draciel's blade created a big current that pushed the trunk to the direction of the puppy so it could crawl on it. He directed the trunk to the shore. The boy grabbed quickly the puppy who licked his face. Max called back his blade. The two siblings turned to their hero.

"Thank you!"

"You saved Lulu!"

The little dog barked, waving its small tail happily.

"No problem kids." Max smiled at them. "But next time don't play so close to the river."

"Okay." they said.

Max gave them a cheerful wave then left to continue his way. When he reached up to the field the match was already at the end. He'd just managed to catch a glimpse of a dark green blade that flew up in the air before it landed out of the bey-dish.

The kids who had been watching the game, standing around in a circle, cheered and jumped up and down, celebrating the winner, who was no one else than Max's best friend, Takao. Not that he would have expected else.

The twelve years old boy sunk on his knees mournfully. He picked up his blade, pouting. "Drat, I thought I can do it."

He felt a shadow lean over him and looked up.

"You played good. There is no reason to feel shameful." the blue haired prince smiled warmly at him.

"Yeah, but if I pushed harder I could have beat you." he pouted.

There were words on Takao's tongue, like _'You could never beat Dragoon.' _but he swallowed down his cocky ego, and said kindly. "Winning is not everything. If you put all what you have in the game and enjoy it, that's more important than the price." he reached out a hand and helped up the kid.

"Thanks. Still, I'll train harder and one day I'm gonna be as good as you, just wait!" the boy said determinedly with a spark of confidence shining in his eyes.

Takao laughed heartily and ruffled the boy's hair. "Oh I'm sure you'll, but I'm not champion for nothing."

Yep. There was that loudmouthed rocky side of Takao.

"No one beats my Dragoon."

"Care to put that theory into test?" Max's voice rang behind him.

The kids turned at the Water master who was approaching the little group, skipping.

"Hey Maxie! What's up buddy!"

"You better not tell stories for the kids again or else I must teach you a lesson." Max winked cheekily.

"Is that a challenge?" Takao folded his arms with a wide grin.

"Draciel and I would wash you out anytime."

"Oh yeah? Dragoon and I are ready whenever you want." the dragon master clenched his knuckles eagerly.

There was a naughty gleam in those ocean blue eyes, but Takao liked it. They pulled out their launchers and took position. The kids backed off a few steps to give more space for the pro-bladers and waited with bouncing excitement for the big show. The boy, who had battled with Takao before, made the counting for them.

"Ready bladers? Three… two…"

"Wait! Wait!"

From the top of the hill a scrawny boy was running towards them with crazy speed.

"Marko, don't interrupt the match!" the other boy snapped at him.

"But there's trouble! Big trouble!" in the big hurry he nearly fell face-over into the beydish, if Takao hadn't caught him.

"Whoa! Hold on kid! What happened?" the prince grabbed him by the shoulders.

"I hope there is a reason you interrupted." his friend said gruffy.

"It is!... They… they got him… and they don't let go… and said they would take him…" the scrawny boy panted in panic.

"Wait. Who did they catch and who are those?" Max pursed his eyebrows in confusion.

It didn't make any sense for them.

"Kenny! They captured him!"

Takao was shocked. "What?"

"Who?" Max asked.

"The Black Bladers!" the boy cried. "They came down from the Mountain Kingdom. Kenny and I were making documents of the rare species in the forest when they appeared of nowhere! They said they need Kenny's researches for some investigation of bitbeasts."

Takao clenched his fist with boiling anger. How dared they step into their kingdom like that? "Those guys went far. I'm gonna show them a lesson they won't forget!" he spun around and stormed off, leaving the kids stare astonished.

"Takao wait! I come with you!" Max hurried after him.

They were tearing through the depth of forest. Max could barely keep up with his friend's speed, he could feel how Takao's air element came to surface. The leaves rattled wildly on the trees, the bushes dropped to side languidly as he passed by them. This was not good. If Takao was pissed there was always a worry he would crash a big storm.

"Maybe we should call help!" Max shouted over him.

"Therefore it's too late!" Takao said. There was no way he would stop or turn back. Their friend was in trouble.

Reaching a field among the circle of trees, an upsetting sight appeared before their eyes. There was their small, spectacled friend, his arms tied around with a thick rope, and was kneeling miserably in front of his capturers.

Three badass locking guys were laughing mockingly at the mouse-boy.

"I told you! If my friends get to know what happened they will come to save me, and there's gonna be trouble for you!" Kenny squeaked.

The gangsters laughed harder.

"Did you guys hear it? This little shrimp tries to scare us!" Spencer grinned wickedly.

"And he thinks we'd believe the prince is his friend!" Bryan wiped a tear from his eyes as he laughed.

"Yes he is!" Kenny piped.

"Tch. Yeah sure." Tala snorted. "And he has a fearful storm dragon bitbeast. If your tale is true I'm gonna pee into my pants."

"Then you better get changed right now!"

The three guys looked up and saw two teens approaching them.

"Takao! Max! Thank godness!" Kenny cried.

"Who the hell are you?" Bryan mock-scowled.

"Your worst nightmare." Takao glared at them.

"Let our friend go you thugs, or you'll be sorry." Max said threateningly.

Spencer whistled smugly.

"Ooh my, I'm already scared." Talao grinned. "And what are you going to do if we not?"

"You'll see it!" Max launched his blade. The green spinner whizzed up among shrouds.

Bryan and Spencer broke into hysterical laugh, clutching their stomach.

"What a dork!"

Then next moment something cracked above them and a thick branch fell. It knocked them right on the heads to the ground.

"Nice trick Maxie!" Takao praised him.

"Thanks pal." they fist-bumped.

"Why you nerdy little…" Tala pulled out his launcher outrageously. He aimed Max without consideration when out of nowhere a big whirlwind tear him up from the ground and tossed back at a tree, hard.

The wind calmed down quickly yet the dangerous look in the blue haired teen's eyes was still gleaming. "You better not hurt my friends, jerk." he growled.

Max and Takao quickly ran to Kenny and worked off the ropes from the boy's sore arms.

"I knew you would come to save me." the geek boy smiled at them gratefully.

"We wouldn't leave you alone in the mess."

"Yeah, we need you around, even when you nag us with those boring tests." Takao winked at him.

Finally, the ropes fell off but Kenny went instantly pale as he looked up. "Ohoh…"

Max and Takao turned around. Tala and his gang were back on feet and looked more wrathful than before. Three launchers aimed at the teens and they knew they weren't coming out from this trouble without a battle.

"You shouldn't have messed with us." Tala's glare was animalistic.

Bryan smirked viciously. "We gonna slice you brats into pieces and send back to your mommy in a bag."

Takao rubbed his nose with a cocky grin. "Heh. The ones who will be stuffed in a bag is you, after we shaved the pants from your ass." in a rapid move, Takao and Max loaded their launchers, ready for the challenge.

The five bladers were glaring one other down while their fingers pressed tight against the holding.

"Hey, three against two is not fair!" Kenny said.

"Little shrimps should stay quiet, unless you want to be the first one." Bryan barked at him.

The small genius squeaked and huddled up behind his friends.

"One last wish before we take you down?" asked Tala scornfully.

"Yeah. I hope hell will take you creps in." Takao teased.

"You have some nerves!" Spencer shouted. The air vibrated by the hulk guy's tone.

A drop of sweat glided down on Max's forehead.

"Max." he heard Takao's whisper.

"Yeah?"

"We need to end this as quick as possible."

So Takao realised it too. Even though he was playing the rocky tough guy, behind the acting the dragon master knew they were facing strong bladers.

Max nodded. "Got it."

Tala took the counting.

"Three… two…"

"Not without me!"

The Blitzkrieg Boyz looked dumbfounded. _What the freakin hell?_ Another boy appeared on the scene and took position beside Max and Takao, loading his launcher. Takao looked surprised at his raven haired friend. He hadn't noticed him approaching them. Man, he sure was soundless and sneaky like a cat.

"Rei, what are you doing here? Takao asked.

"The kids told that you and Max ran off and are definitely in trouble, so I came after you." he didn't take his feline gaze off from their opponents for a moment.

"Thanks for the backup but Takao and I can handle them." assured him Max.

"And leave me out from the fun? Heh, now way." Rei flashed his fangs.

"Hey, are you guys done rattling your traps?" Bryan spoke irritably.

"Let it rip!" Tala cried. There was no warning, they were done with waiting. Three blades shot from launchers and raced vehemently towards their target.

There were only inches that Takao managed to dodge Wolborg'd blade before it would have sliced through his head. Dragoon knocked on it hard, as retort.

"Hey, that's playing dirty!" Takao said exasperated.

Tala grinned wickedly. "You better watch your pretty face, kid."

Metal crashing against metal echoed all over the forest.

Birds rippled up from branches with a fearful screech and all animals skipped off from the battle area.

Even though Takao wasn't an amateur blader, he was the top best in the kingdom with his powerful bitbeast, yet he was still reckless and way too daring. He didn't wait for his opponent to come out with his tricks or to observe carefully his tactics, no, he dashed his blade with full force towards Tala's.

"Come on Dragoon, let's show this guy what we got!"

Tala smirked. "What a stupid brat."

He could feel a building power emitting from the furiously spinning white blade. There was a strong spiral of whirlwind that was taking form of hurricane. The sky suddenly grew dark and thick clouds covered the sun. The wind was rattling the shrouds wildly. _'Interesting.'_ Tala thought, but he wasn't worried. He waited until the white blade came close enough before he unleashed his own power.

"Wolborg now! Ice cage!"

It was like the air suddenly froze. Long, sharp needle-ices flew at Dragoon's blade who tried to dodge them but got hit, hard. The blade wobbled under the brutal assault and started losing speed rapidly. The next moment Wolborg crushed against it and trapped into an ice-cube. Dragoon was unable to keep up speed as ice was literally grinding down its defensive ring. It was slowing down fast.

"What the-" Takao stared shocked.

"Gotcha!" Tala said cunning. He had the young prince in his hands now, all he had to do was to give him the stroke of grace. "It was too easy."

On the other side Max and Rei were working perfectly as a team and they used their elementary abilities to combine their powers. No one had such speed as Rei, and with his control of lightnings and earthquake made him a dangerous warrior. Max was his back guard. The gigantic waterfall he could summon gave Driger a protecting shield that made him unstoppable.

"If you guys think that's gonna stop us then you fail big!" Spencer shouted and called his own monstrous bitbeast.

"We gonna tear you to small pieces!" Bryan charged at them.

These guys had a twisted mind of game and definitely had liking for dirty tricks. There was no way they would allow them a chance to come up with anything. Max and Rei exchanged a meaningful look then lunged forward.

"Go Driger!"

The ground started trembling visibly and electric lightnings shot up here and there. They hit directly Folborg's blade who immediately lost speed under the shock waves. The ground suddenly opened and the blade disappeared in the dark hole anon.

"Hey what gives?" Bryan gaped in disbelief.

"Draciel now!"

The green blade formed a giant whirlpool and smashed Seaborg right down after the other.

"That's not fair!" Spencer grabbed to his beefy head outrageously. How could a cheeky turtle outsmart his oversized bitbeast?

The two Blitzkrieg Boyz stood in agape. Max and Rei gave each other a five triumphantly.

"How can you idiots fall into such a lousy trap?" Tala chided them, a vein throbbed on his nape.

Takao's irises flashed. _'Now is my chance.'_

**Crash.**

Tala whipped around his head only to see ice slices flew all over. The white blade broke free from its captivation and gained back speed.

"That's impossible!" he didn't believe his eyes. No one could escape from his ice cage!

Takao wiped his nose with a cheeky grin. "Never underestimate a brat."

"You pest! You'll be sorry after I destroyed your blade. Go Wolborg!" ice stabs stung out from his blade and dashed forward with no holding back, pulling a long ice path after itself.

Takao looked at his royally bitbeast with steel determination. "This is it Dragoon. Let's show him what storm is really capable of. Phantom Hurricane!"

They sky suddenly went so dark it was nearly black. The air turned heavy and dangerous as the forming wind slashed the shrouds into shreds. A terrifying tornado rose from the white blade, followed by an ominous growl of the mighty dragon. There was a phantom glimmer in those mahogany eyes.

Max and Rei exchanged a nervous look before they made a good few steps backwards, along with Kenny, for safety sake. Bryan and Spencer wisely chose to follow their example.

There was no turning back. The two powerful blades were spinning at full speed to each other. No one could stop them –

_Clash._

In the very last moment a third blade crushed between the two with a mighty force, pushing them aside. The blades flew back to their masters who caught them swiftly. They could feel the burning heat in their palms that emitted from the metals.

"Who dared to interrupt this battle?" Tala turned around angrily.

Among the trees a hand latched out and caught the returning blade. A tall, young man stepped out from the shadow.

Takao's eyes grew wide. This young stranger who was approaching them couldn't be mistaken, not for Takao. The dark outfit he was wearing covered part of his remarkable form – like those strong muscles that made all gods envious. The way he moved. Proud. Loftily, imposing and fearful at the same time. His handsome face was covered partly by the mask but those fiery crimson eyes revealed him.

Takao's heart beat faster.

No one looked at him like that with those eyes, only one person…

Kai.

Suddenly, an overwhelming excitement rushed his whole being. But how could it be? Where was Brooklyn? He should be playing in the scene.

The Mountain Prince cast his gaze over his cousin, glaring hard. "What are you doing here, Tala?"

"Come on now Alexander, we were just having some fun." Tala shrugged naughtily.

"You broke our law. No one can trespass the Forest Kingdom, let alone challenge them for a beybattle." the prince furrowed his eyebrows.

"To be clear, the challenge didn't come from us, they started it." Tala pointed at Takao and his friends accusingly, who glared back pissed.

"Yeah, after you captured our friend." Max pointed out.

"I don't care who started it. This match is over and we're going home, _now_." he turned his sharp gaze at Bryan and Spencer. "Am I clear?"

The two gulped and nodded. Tala only grimaced.

The mighty prince turned to leave.

"Hey, wait!" Takao called after him.

Kai stopped.

"If you're they Mountain Prince then why did you interjected? You could have taken advantage by catching us off guard." Takao asked.

"Hn. Don't make false conclusion. I only followed the law." Kai replied dismissively.

Takao's gaze hardened. "Oh yeah? Then fight with me."

Kai turned slightly at him. "Forget it. You might could beat Tala but you wouldn't stand a chance against me."

Takao's head boiled. _What an arrogant, pompous jackass._ But the other hand… he couldn't resist to this guy whenever he looked into those fiery gaze. He knew he shouldn't do it but he could not hold himself back. He snapped Dragoon in his launcher and aimed it challengingly at Kai. "If you think you're so good then prove it! Unless, you're a coward."

At those words crimson eyes blazed with awakening fire. _A coward?_

The others mouth dropped in awe at the unexpected turn. Tala whistled mockingly. _That kid really has the nerves._

Kai turned back slowly. His voice was threatening. "Is that so?"

This time not the Prince, but the World Champion was smiling back at him widely, and Kai saw it in his eyes. "Come at me." _Kai_, Takao added in thought.

The game was on board now.

Oh how long Kai had waited for another moment like this. A challenge from Tyson. A real one. Those practices they kept doing was nothing compared to the match they'd fought at the championship. They were holding back all the time, keeping their promise that they would battle in the new Beystadium. But now… right here…

Kai was unable to walk away. He knew he should. The show must go on, but there that tingling sensation in his nerves that didn't let him do. He didn't feel this immerse desire since… last time.

He wanted this battle.

He began walking back to the field and felt Dranzer's warm power in his hand. This satisfied him, it meant his dear phoenix was just as excited. The hell with the stupid theatre. The hell with the Beyblade supervisors and their rules, if the audience wanted a show then they would give them the best.

He pulled down his black hood and ripped the mask off. He gave no damn care about his identity anymore. If he was going to battle with Tyson then he would do it who he really was. Kai Hiwatari. After he beat the bluenette everyone would know who is the best.

"Um… Alexander. I don't think that's…" Tala cleared his throat, noticing that they were going a bit out of scenario.

"Cut it off Tala."

"But –"

"I said shut up!" Kai pinned him with a venomous glare.

The Blitzkrieg Boyz looked startled. Man, Kai was really scary when he got obsessed. Max, Rei and Kenny looked at one other, not sure what to do. Should they interject, or give them some sign that they should get back on act? Looking at Takao he held the same defiant gleam in his eyes which meant there was no person who could hold him back either. These two were onto it again. So they had to go with it how it would happen. Just in case, they made a quick, few steps back, if they blew up something again.

Max was the bravest who made the counting.

"Ready bladers? Three… two… one!"

"Let it rip!" Kai and Tyson cried in union.

Grades grinded ear-splitting as both blades were shot from their launchers with full strength. They tore at each other with no tip-toing around. White light blinded everything when the two champions' blades clashed, the ground trembling under their feet. The explosive power was so gigantic it threw back their friends a few meters onto the grass.

"Ugh… man, that was huge." Rei rubbed his head as he sat up.

He looked over and saw that Kai and Tyson were still standing but with great effort.

"I forgot how dangerous they can go when they are really getting passionately in the game." Max shook out some grass from his hair.

"I hope they won't, or there's gonna be trouble if they destroy another building." Kenny said anxiously.

The Blitzkrieg Boyz looked rather rumpled, too.

"I say we should drop them on a deserted island where they can wear down each other's energy… _literally._" Tala grumbled, crossing his arms. His hair resembled to a haystack.

The others couldn't argue with him. They were downright crazy.

The bladers seemingly got bored of the unsuccessful wrestling and started on a wild chase. Dragoon spinning ahead with full speed, Dranzer was hot after him, shooting red feather arrows.

"The same trick won't work this time! Go Dragoon!"

Big hurricane caught up the fire arrows and threw them back against his opponent. Kai barely managed to dodge them – he sliced them half with one shift move, after making an elegant somersault. Landing with a cat-like grace on his feet a devilish smirk crossed his features.

"So that's how want to play."

Tyson's answering smile was just as wicked. "What's the fun if you don't give everything you got?"

"Same here. But I'm afraid play time is over this time."

"I'm ready if you are." the bluenette gave his confident smile.

They summoned all their powers they got. Beautiful red and blue light emitted from both blades, and the two ancient beasts rose from their shelter.

"Go Dragoon, Turbo Galaxy Storm!"

"Go Dranzer, Volcanic Explosion!"

Dranzer spread her wings wide with a thundering screech and the avalanche of inferno burst from her flaming feathers. Dragoon's deep roar rivalled with her, not giving up his domination of air, his blue scales over his body glowed brightly as he lunged forward.

**Bumm.**

The explosion was overwhelming. It threw both Kai and Tyson off their feet, hard. They flew back a good ten meters before their bodies hit smooth grass. For a few minutes no one could make out the result. Thick, grey smoke covered the area where the blades crashed, but they heard no sound of spinning. The match was over, but who won?

Their heads still felt dizzy, and their bodies hurt, Kai and Takao slowly managed to get back on feet with a groan. The smoke soon cleared out and in the huge crater on the field they finally spotted their blades, lying on their side.

Kai's heart dropped in disappointment. It was a draw. Just like last time at the third championship, and they had to go for another round because they didn't want to accept Mr. Dickenson's declaration. Taking one look at his biggest rival told him that Takao was thinking the same. This was not over.

However, at that moment loud voices were coming near from the bushes. It was the Forest Kingdom guards. They definitely had heard the thundering sound of beybattle and were on the way for their Prince's rescue.

"We need to go." Tala stepped to Kai.

The dual haired prince stood immobile, his gaze glued at his blade.

"Alexander, come on!" Tala this time pulled him by his arm, snapping him out.

Kai quickly went to pick up his blade from the ground and took a last fiercely look at his blue haired rival. Then they disappeared among the trees.

The guards had arrived after a minute and were taken aback at the appalling devastation on the centre of field.

"What happened here?"

Takao didn't notice them. He stared still mesmerized at the darkness of bushes where Kai had disappeared. What was going on here?

**\- * TK * -**

In the palace of mountain Kai was standing at the window of his room with crossed arms. Tala was lazing on a chair, his legs rested on the desk, while he was chewing an apple.

"There's no point fretting yourself. Get over it." he said carelessly.

Kai sighed annoyed and clenched his fingers on his elbows.

"It was a draw, so what? It's not like we gonna meet them ever again. No one will get to know it, Bryan and Spencer won't say a word." Tala took another big bite, chewing soundly.

"I'll go back." Kai spoke.

Tala choked his apple and nearly fell back on his chair. "Y-you what?" he spluttered.

"This match between us is not over." kai's voice was distant.

"You can't be serious cousin! Forget it, if your grandfather finds out there's gonna be big trouble."

"Hn, like I care."

Tala looked concerned at him. He didn't understand the sudden behaviour of the young prince. "Why is it so important for you to beat that kid?"

"He is somehow… different." on the window glass a pair of crimson orbs mirrored back at Tala. They held a burning passion he hadn't seen on his cousin before. "He is such a rival who pushes me to give my best."

"Other words, he got you totally hooked on." Tala mused as he swung back on his chair.

"Keep your foolish remarks to yourself." Kai turned around and waltzed out of the room, slamming the door after himself.

"What a grouch." Tala grumbled.

As Kai made his way through the long corridors he felt his phoenix's burning power again in his palm. He knew what did this mean. He came to a decision and now made his way towards the hallway. On the way he passed by a door that was ajar and unawares he heard his grandfather's and his wizard advisor, Boris, talking in private. He snuck closer to the door and eavesdropped.

"I understand your worries Boris, but my kingdom is the strongest."

"I have no doubt my highness, but what about the Forest Kingdom? They might start a war."

"Bullshit. Those primitive people would never attack my kingdom. They never did."

"I heard the Forest Prince owns a powerful bitbeast, a storm dragon. That can cause trouble for us." Boris sounded suspicious.

"No one can be stronger than my grandson and his phoenix!" the old king slammed a hand on his desk. "And if still, then I'll make sure that boy won't see daylight ever again. Find out everything about that powerful dragon and if he is threatening, then I'm gonna destroy them once and for all!"

Kai's eyes went wide. His grandfather was planning a declaration of war? No, he couldn't let that happen. The two kingdoms were rivals but never enemies. If they started a war that would definitely cause lot of innocent people' death. That's not what Kai wanted. Boris was having a bad influence on his grandfather, he had to do something.

He withdrew quietly then hurried off in the illuminated corridor.

**\- * TK * -**

The ball had been going for two hours and Takao was already bored. The large room was crowded with dancing people, the side-placed tables were full with delicious meals and tropical fruits, but even that couldn't make him joyful. Everyone seemed so happy and having fun. Heck, even Max and Rei found pretty dance partners for themselves while he, the prince, was a wallflower.

Lot of young girls came up to him, or gave a meaningful wink at him, but Takao only returned a politely smile or a bow. He had no interest to bring any of them to the dance floor. He didn't get these girls. Why did they pretend as if they liked him? They didn't know him at all. Probably because they were following the etiquette to be nice to the Prince.

Damn with the protocols, he was so out of here. Casually, Takao cast a glance at his father who luckily was chatting eagerly with an old friend of his. This was his chance. Taking a look around if someone watched him, he snuck out behind the curtains. He went straight out the open balcony door.

The silence and fresh air greeted him with such grace he instantly felt his chest lighten. The soft breeze caught onto his long midnight blue locks and played languidly. This is where he belonged. Here he could make better connection with his elementary power. He walked to the rail and leant over and up on the shining moon.

That match. He couldn't get it out of his head. It wasn't anything he had experienced before. The sheer passion, that intense energy that burst through, deep in his very soul, was the most awesome feeling he'd ever experienced. He wanted to do it again.

He hoped he would meet the dual haired boy again so they could settle their battle. Inside his pocket he could feel Dragoon's cooling power emitting. A smile curved his lips. It was really amazing how deep they could feel each other's emotions.

A hand grabbed onto the rail right beside Takao who nearly yelped. They figure flung himself over the rail and landed on his feet gracefully. In the shadow Takao instantly recognized the pair of crimson yes that glazed on him. He put a hand to his chest in big relief. "Geez, you know how to give heart-attack for people, do you?"

"Only those who are so annoying as you." Kai replied sarcastically. A small smirk lurked on his lips.

The way he was gazing at Takao made the teen's heart skip. What was wrong with him? This wasn't happening for real, it was just a theatre… then why did he feel so flustered around Kai? _Come on Tyson, get back your head on the show._

He swallowed hard, then said. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same. Shouldn't a prince dance on the ball with single girls?" Kai gestured towards the noisy crowd behind the curtains.

"Pft. Who cares with those fussy dolls?" Takao waved off, then leant back against the rail to admire the starry sky.

Kai watched him with an amusement smile hidden on his features. This boy was really out of ordinary. Crossing his arms, he followed the bluenette's pose as he stood beside him.

They weren't standing close enough to each other that their arms touched yet Takao still felt awkward. That thingy feeling crept back on his skin again. He cast a careful glance at the dual haired prince. He indeed looked handsome but what really caught his gaze was those crimson eyes which twinkled so beautiful like the stars in the sky.

Takao turned away with a small blush. "You haven't answered my question." he changed topic.

"No."

Takao waited a few minutes if Kai said more but he kept silent. Geez, it was not easy to make this guy talk. "So? Are you going to tell me?" he urged on a bit impatiently.

Kai's gaze lingered on the stars. "What do you think I want?"

"I think you came because of our battle, am I right?"

"Yes. But before that, I need to ask something from you." the dual haired turned to him with a serious look. "When you become king would you attack my kingdom to seize power?"

Takao was taken aback. "What? No way! My people always lived in peace and harmony, and I want to follow the same path as my father. Of course, if they attacked us I would go for a battle and use Dragoon's power to defend my people, but not because I want to take advantage."

Kai smiled softly. Takao seemed to be a really good prince. He may was naïve and a big mouthed goofball, but a faithful person. And above all that, he was fairly attractive with that midnight blue hair.

"Why do you ask?"

Kai turned away his gaze bitterly. "Unfortunately it seems that my grandfather's wizard advisor, Boris, is trying to convince him to start a war against the Forest Kingdom."

"Say what?" Takao went outrageous.

"Believe it or not, I'm against this war, but Boris has a greedy hunger for power and his influence on my grandfather is strong. So here's my deal," Kai turned to him. "I'll do everything to convince my grandfather that your kingdom has no intention for going into war. In exchange, I want to challenge you for a beybattle."

Takao's eyes went wide. Suddenly he felt overwhelming excitement in his chest. "You want to battle with me?"

"Yes. I want to go to a place where we can be alone, no interruptions."

"Just the two of us?" Takao whispered dazed.

Kai pushed himself away from the rail and turned to leave. "I'll wait for you at the riverbank tomorrow evening." he grabbed on the rail and was about to disappear just as he came.

"Wait!" Takao called after him. "How do I know you're saying the truth? What if this is some dirty trick?" he raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

The dual haired stopped and looked back with burning gaze. "If I wasn't serious I wouldn't bother to come."

"Prove it." Takao prompted stubbornly.

Kai raised his eyebrows. _If that's what you want Tyson, then…_ Made a firm decision, slowly he walked towards the bluenette. A longing gleam lingered in crimson eyes. _You are so annoying Tyson… and stubborn… and the most flagrant person I've ever seen…_

Takao stood stunned. Wait, what was Kai do –

The next moment he forgot how to breath when Kai's arm wound around his waist and the other caught his wrist. Takao was yanked forward rudely.

Their lips locked in a first kiss.

Takao suddenly felt like his heart was beating a thousand times faster and will burst from his ribcage. Blood rushed over his cheeks that it felt incredibly hot, burning his skin, yet all he could focus on was the wonderful feeling Kai's soft lips were giving him. The way their cheeks touched gently, he could feel those long eyelashes tingling his skin. Crimson eyes more beautiful and sparkling as Takao had ever seen. This was the first time he had been so close to another person physically.

He never thought Kai would be to forward, since he was always Mr-ever-keeping-the-distance, but gods he kissed wonderful. Was Kai just playing? Their gaze locked and there was no chance for Takao to hide or pretend anything. This couldn't be just a play. Takao closed his eyes and gave himself for his emotions, returning the kiss.

Pulling away slowly, Kai hugged the bluenette close to his chest. He whispered in his ear. "I will never let you down, Tyson."

Takao froze. _He… called me Tyson?_

What did this mean?

He didn't understand anything now.

**\- * TK * -**

Next day evening Takao walked down to the river. He was so agitated about their battle that he couldn't stand still, he paced up and down impatiently. Minutes had passed but he felt like he was waiting for hours. He hoped Kai would appear very soon.

The worst was that he couldn't get off the kiss from his mind.

"Damn it Tyson, pull yourself together. You're going to a beybattle, not a date." he fidgeted, crunching his knuckles. "Ugh, I need to focus!"

A crack came from the bushes. He spun around, expecting the dual haired teen. There was no one.

"Kai?"

No answer. The breeze ruffled slightly the shroud of dark trees and somewhere and owl hooted. This was creepy. Another crack could be heard and a shuffling noise. Takao was sure now there was someone in the darkness. Shivers run up his spine and his hand moved slowly to his brief pocket where he kept his launcher.

He hoped it was Kai and was only teasing him, but for some reason his instincts went on alarm. The sounds became louder and louder and Takao held back his breath.

The next moment a tall figure stepped out from the dark bushes.

Takao gaped in shock. "You?"

**\- * TK * -**

Kai was sneaking along the corridors of the palace. Currently, it was guard mounting so the area was clear for a couple of minutes, which was his great chance. He hid behind a stone statue and when the moment was perfect he was about to leap across the next corner when a hand latched on his shoulder.

He spun around and nearly knocked off cold whoever the person was. "Darn it Tala! What are you doing here?" he looked annoyed at his cousin, plating his startled expression.

"I need to warn you. Boris is up to something." Tala hissed.

"I already know, but not now. I have to arrange something." Kai waved him off.

"No, you don't get it." Tala stopped him.

Kai looked strangely at him. This was not how it supposed to go.

Tala leant closer to him so no one else could hear them. "Kai, I think Boris **is here**."

Crimson eyes went wide in shock. _No. It couldn't be. Boris would never attack them in public, if yes then…_ suddenly cold fear passed through his heart. _Tyson!_

He spun around and started running off with mad speed.

**\- * TK * -**

Tyson didn't believe his eyes.

"It's been a long time we meet, Kinomiya."

Blood ran cold in Tyson's vein. Boris was standing in front of him with a malicious smirk on his face. He was the real one, not some actor. Tyson recognized that gruesome voice anywhere. He didn't change one bit, except that he looked more sickening than before. But how did he get here?

"I guess you mistook the scene Boris. I fear the spotlights can't bear your ugly face." Tyson said in his typical cocky manner. He was sure the others would interject in any minute, and put an end to this show.

"Still impudent, I see. But even that won't save you this time. Very soon you won't be more than a memory in this world."

Boris seemed more dangerous now than previously. Not just greedy and power-hungry but… _obsessed_. Tyson could detect madness in his voice. He swallowed. This was not good. Why hadn't anyone interjected yet? He tried to play for time. "Oh, if you wanted a memory of me I could have sent you a photo, but I don't think they deliver posts into rat holes."

Boris cackled. "Very good. You can keep up with lame jokes but there is no point, because no one will come to save you."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's also part of our little plan. There's a dark shield around the forest which prevents anyone to step in, or hear us. Brilliant isn't it?" his laugh was sickening. "I couldn't have taken over this plan alone but someone made me realize the great opportunity. When the idea of a Beyblade show came up it was very easy to manipulate the producer and his little writer assistant, who by the way, won't remember anything in the end. But they came handy to make the job and propose this project for Mr Dickenson who, as we expected, gladly accepted it."

"So you are behind this all. It was on purpose that we got chosen for the show." Tyson frowned.

"Yes. The whole show is just a camouflage so we could decoy the target we both want to take revenge on."

_We?_ Takao blinked. What did he mean by that?

"You destroyed my plans, defeated my greatest creation bitbeast, the dark phoenix, and took away my best soldier blader whom I'd trained for years. I won't let you get away with it."

"Kai was never your soldier! He is a free man who follows his own path." Tyson's voice filled with anger.

"You don't know anything about Kai." Boris said darkly. "He is just a distraught kid who lost half of his memories in an accident with Black Dranzer. But very soon he'll be under my control again."

Mahogany eyes turned almost black with wrath. "Don't you dare hurt him!" he clenched his fists so hard his nails almost broke his skin.

"My-my, you look very protective of him. Is he that important for you?"

Takao glared at him.

Boris smirked wickedly. "So he is important for you. Sadly, Kai won't get to know it because my partner will be here soon and gonna take away what belonged to him, once ago. And after you die I'll get Kai."

"And what would you get from me?" Tyson growled.

"Dragoon, of course."

The bluenette gasped. "What?"

**\- * TK * -**

Somewhere in the forest Kai was tearing through bushes. He had to get to Tyson. He knew he was running out of time. What if Boris already had Tyson – no, he couldn't think of that. He felt Dranzer's comforting warmth and suddenly it gave him more strength to speed up.

'_Hurry up Kai. I can feel Dragoon's power going under pressure.'_

Kai's heart skipped a beat and he nearly stopped dead. It was the first time he'd heard Dranzer's voice in his head, and it was beautiful. But he couldn't let himself distract now by his emotions.

"I'm on it!"

He finally spotted the hill behind the trees. Over there was the river and Tyson. He was almost there –

Something hard bumped against him and knocked him back down the ground. For a few seconds the world was spinning around him, not knowing what happened. Groaned painfully, he sat up on the ground. What was that? He scratched his forehead and looked afore. He couldn't see anything. He probably bumped against a tree branch when he didn't see it in the darkness? Anyway, he couldn't waste more time, he had to reach Tyson. His head still felt dizzy but managed to get back on his feet. He took a few steps forward and finally he saw it.

"So that's what it was." he stared stunned. In front of him a black, transparent shield spread around the hill, blocking his way from Tyson.

He clenched his teeth. That rotten bastard!

"Dranzer, can you feel what energy is this?"

'_I'm not sure if I know Kai. I haven't felt such strong dark power before. It's more powerful than Black Dranzer's. But I know it's not something human could create.'_

Kai's eyes went wide. So it wasn't Boris. Then it meant he didn't come alone, there was another enemy. Tentatively, he raised a hand and tried to push through the shield slowly. He felt the pressure that pushed him back but this time there was pain, too, as if hundreds of knives stabbed his skin. He bit on his lips with endurance and went farther on, not giving up. Halfway he managed to the through but then the shield tossed him back.

Shaking his hand he tried to get off the numbing pain that buzzed over his whole limb. They made it probably to keep them away and capture Tyson. Kai narrowed his eyes in ponder. There was no other way. If he didn't risk it, Tyson might dies. "Dranzer, please lend me from your power."

'_I'll try my best. Be careful Kai.'_

A warm smile ghosted over his lips. Beside Tyson, his dear Phoenix was the other who Kai trusted so much he would put his life into her wings. "Don't worry."

Beautiful orange-red light emitted around his body and Kai could feel the protective flames engulfing him in a reassuring warmth. He didn't hesitate. This time he started running towards the shield with absolute belief, combining his own power with Dranzer's.

He slammed against the shield with full force. This time the piercing pain couldn't reach his body. There was pressure and wild static friction where his power met against dark power, but Dranzer's power was strong enough for Kai to make it through the wall. When his feet finally landed safe on the other side, his clothes were a bit torn but he was unhurt.

Dranzer's power vanished right away around him. He didn't waste time to ponder about what happened, he would do it later, he leapt forward quickly to continue up on the hill.

**\- * TK * -**

"You're lying! Dragoon belongs for the Kinomiya Family for centuries. Bitbeasts choose their masters, they can't be stolen because they would never listen to anyone else." Tyson denied hotly.

"Stupid kid. You're still swaying yourself in a silly fantasy what your family had told you, but there is more what you don't know. Bitbeasts keep secrets as well about the past what their masters don't know." Boris smirked darkly.

Tyson's heart clenched painfully. No, it was a lie. Dragoon would never keep a secret from him, if it was important. They were a team, and friends, and Tyson trusted him with whole heart. His hand snuck carefully inside his pocket and his fingers closed over his blade. He instantly felt it. Dragoon's energy was waning, as if something or someone was putting a pressure on him. But who and where did it come from?

He tried to talk to him telepathically in his mind, as he used to, but for some reason he couldn't hear his voice. This was bad. What was happening?

He couldn't wait more. His friends were probably locked outside, unable to get through. He had to do this alone.

"I'm not going to believe any words from a bastard who had put through so many kids and bitbeasts suffer. Let's settle this once and for all in a battle." Tyson's eyes glazed with challenging fire. He reached behind for his launcher.

In a split of second a gun appeared from Boris' coat. "I don't think so."

The bluenette's hand froze in mid-way. His eyes reflected fear.

"You're a very annoying kid, Tyson. Formerly, I would have given the chance to beat you in a beybattle then see you crawl under my feet and begging for death while your friends had to watch through how I put you away from the way, but the situation has changed." the delightful look on Boris' malicious face broke Tyson's skin into sweat.

He knew if he did one swift move Boris wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger.

Behind him, something started moving in the darkness and Boris's smile grew wider. '_It's time.'_

At that moment Kai appeared on the top of hill. In a split second he summed up the situation. His heart nearly stooped at the sight. Boris was aiming a gun at Tyson while at the other side, behind the teen a dark creature was sneaking up to him. It wasn't human being, it was… a _bitbeast?_

It was big and black, but Kai couldn't make out what kind of. When he saw a scaled arm reach out and long, sharp claws hovered above the boy's back, his eyes widened in horror.

"It's my pleasure to see die the three times World Champion. Farewell, Tyson."

Seconds seemed to be moving excruciatingly slow… Kai barely registered himself moving as he dashed across the shield… Boris aimed the gun… Kai ripped out his launcher and shot his blade with a mighty strength that burst flames from his blade before it'd left the anchor… a pair of red eyes gleamed in the shadow and the monstrous claws lashed…

"Tyson!"

**Bang!**

Tyson gasped in shock. Something grabbed him hard and he saw a bright light flash before he scrunched his eyes shut. He wasn't able to move because he was being held so tight. He could hear screaming and howling but there was no pain… then who? Tentatively, he opened his eyes and gaped.

Kai was holding him protectively in his arms while a sparkling yellow light engulfed them both. Dranzer's bursting flames were attacking aggressively on Boris who was wailing in pain and took escape. The flames then latched on the dark monster's hand who first tried to flap away the angry phoenix bird then better chose to withdraw into the darkness and vanish.

Tyson tried to make out what kind of monster was that.

"Tyson?"

He looked up in crimson eyes that held such fear Tyson hadn't seen on Kai before.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

Kai nodded and pulled him closer, burying his face in soft, blue strands. "I got almost late." his breath wafted into Tyson's ear.

The bluenette's eyes moistened, and smiled. "But you're here." he said in a watery voice. He leant his head on Kai's strong shoulder.

Somewhere, far off in the distance, loud applause and cheering cries echoed. After Dranzer's flames let up, and the air cleared out, the black shield had disappeared, too. They were back in reality, no longer in the forest where everything seemed so real.

The demonstration was huge. Half of the building was completely gone after Dranzer blew up everything around them, left only the audience area safe. The audience went crazy because of the awesome show they hadn't seen for a very long while. Of course they all thought what happened was part of the theatre.

Only Tyson and his friends knew it was more than that.

Was it all just a dream, or did they have the same hallucination of that kingdom? Tyson did not know. The only thing that mattered for him at that moment that Kai was still holding him in his arms.

* * *

**I hope you had fun and thank you very much if put me a review. I'll try to work on the next one. Till then, take care everyone! :)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone!

Here I am, back with the next chapter. It's not as long as the previous one, but it's gonna be exciting, I promise. I cut it shorter because in the next one I'm planning to make it darker, so here I'm only giving a little hint of what's gonna come. Some of you wrote to want more action, here it comes now. However, I also put some sweet moments here, no worries.

**Warnings: small violence**

* * *

**~ CHAPTER 11 ~**

* * *

Two days after the theatre incident Tyson and Kai escorted Max and Rei to the airport. Max was travelling back to America to visit his mother. He was missing her so much, and after he'd received an email from Emily that they had developed a new defensive project for Draciel's attack ring that would make it more resistant, it thrilled up Max even more. Even though Rei rarely showed it he was more a homesick person than they thought. He couldn't wait to see his dear peaceful village again, Mariah and the White Tigers to crush them all into a giant hug. Of course, neither of them were happy to leave Tyson and Kai and the others. Japan and the Kinomiya dojo was now like a second home for them.

Leaving Tyson was much harder than they first thought. The sappy teen was more sentimental than any pro actor in a soap opera. One more reason Kai had to come too, because he knew the bluenette was a puddle mess at saying goodbye. They needed a collected man who knocked sense into him. Kai wasn't wrong this time, either.

Max and Tyson were embracing each other for long minutes as if it was their last goodbye.

"We will be back next month, for your graduation." Max patted his friend's back reassuringly.

"Way too long." Tyson whined.

Rei watched them with an absent smile. "Our two lovely musketeers. Aren't they cute?"

"Numskulls." Kai marked sardonically. There were lot of people passing by them and he kind of felt awkward by the staring eyes turning on them.

Max gave another pat for Tyson. "I lend you my new comic book I bought. You can read it till we come back."

"I's no fun alone."

"Kai will be your company." the blonde gave a cheeky wink to their stoic captain.

Kai's expression resembled to a parched lemon.

Rei chuckled. "Judging by your face, you read comics with Tyson."

"I did only once. I nearly puked." Kai said grossly. He couldn't understand how could Tyson read such bullshit.

The bluenette whipped his head around and stuck out his tongue at him.

"Don't act childish Kinomiya."

Max and Rei laughed.

"It's good to know you two gonna have still lot of fun while we're gone." Rei declared amused.

"With this sourpuss?"

"With this nitwit?"

There were a few minutes left for their flights, Max took the opportunity and pulled Tyson a bit aside while Rei started on a serious conversation with Kai.

"So? How it's going?" Max asked his friend as they were out of earshot.

"How's going what?" Tyson looked baffled.

"You and Kai. Are you together or not?"

The blunt question surprised the seventeen years teen and rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Um… not really."

"What do you mean not really?"

"We haven't talked about it yet… and I'm not sure if he really feels that way for me." Tyson said uneasy.

"God smack you Tyson, he kissed you in front of hundreds of people! That's kind of obvious."

"What if he was only acting?"

"You know how aloof Kai is. He wouldn't do such openly, even if it's just a show."

"True." the teen nodded solemnly.

Max eyed him with a frown. "Tyson, do you not like Kai?"

"Of course I like him! I like him more than…" Tyson blurted out frankly, then he sighed. "This is so crazy that I can't believe it really happened. If I think of how we met and how close we've become as friends… I always thought this is the most I could wish… and then boom! He kissed me like that and I felt like I was blown up into heaven. I can't get that kiss out of my mind and I want to do it again. I guess I've just realised how much Kai really means for me. Crazy, isn't it?"

Max smiled. "No, that's cool. I say you should talk to him."

"No, I can't."

The blonde's face wilted down. "Why not?"

"It's just that I…"

There was something in the bluenette's look that made Max concerned. The way he looked over at the dual haired as he was talking to Rei with longing gaze, yet his mahogany eyes held unsure, and fear? This was not Tyson. He was always determined and never backed off whatever life threw at him.

Max put a hand on his shoulder. "Tyson, what's wrong?"

The teen turned back at him and laughed. "Nah, it's nothing. Sorry I got weird on you buddy."

"It's okay pal." Max patted him, though he wasn't convinced fully. Maybe he should leave it for Kai to take out the pieces from Tyson.

"Hey, hurry up Max! We still have to check in!" Rei called over to him.

After they'd gone on their separate ways, Kai nudged Tyson out of the portal. They ditched the cab and decided to walk their way home. It was a warm, sunny day and it felt good to amble along the streets with no big hurry. The past two weeks had been rather hectic for them.

Well hell, Boris was back, and it seemed he'd found a new associator, too. The theatre incident had shocked Mr. Dickenson as well, and he made a firm declaration that he wouldn't assign any new project or idea he receives without giving a high security check-on first. He also suffered from a headache because he didn't know how would they pay so much money to rebuild the half destroyed building, after the producer said they were responsible for the damage. That was when Kai waltzed in the BBA's office and offered for Mr. Dickenson that he'd take the weight from his shoulders and play the whole account.

Words couldn't describe the gratefulness the old director showed for the dual haired teen. Kai only asked him in exchange to keep it a private agreement. The true was, Kai felt it was more his fault than any of them, since he let Dranzer's power blow up the shield. This way he felt even and didn't own for anyone. So yeah, he was still prideful.

However, it seemed Boris had made a proper cleaning. Unfortunately, it turned out that neither Hanuta or his little assistant, Suki, could remember anything how did Boris approach them and induced them to follow his orders. They were probably under some brainwash or hypnotize, they assumed. This made impossible to investigate anything about Boris' plan or to find out what would be his next step.

Kenny was working currently at home on his laptop, checking over the camera record, if he might caught a glimpse of that mysterious beast Kai had seen… but no luck so far. Kai doubt he would find anything on the record. Boris had definitely thought of that, too, and had faked it so they wouldn't have any proof.

The newspaper were stuffed with their shocking performance but mostly with the big photos of him and Tyson. Rumours had taken flight in the air about them having a secret romance, but Kai didn't care one bit. He never bothered what nosy people thought about him. They had more important things now to worry. There was a new enemy on the scene, who hadn't showed his face yet, and they had no clue who was it. Kai had put the Blitzkrieg Boyz to hot-spying and to report him if they found something.

Kai and Tyson took their direction towards the bridge where their memorial place was. School was soon over and Tyson couldn't wait to laze around the beach, sunbathing all day. Though, he doubted Kai would let him do that.

He folded his hands leisurely behind his head. "Man, what a week. I thought after I got rid of school finally we could focus on the next tournament and would have a great season this year. But Boris came back and he is even crazier than before. Can't these freaks find a better hobby for themselves than world domination or how to destroy us?"

"There is no point of pondering about wasteful questions. We have to be more careful from now on." Kai said firmly.

"Yeah-yeah, I know. But to think of it, what does Boris want with Dragoon? I know he is mad because I'd ruined his plans with Bega and wants to put me under the ground, but what would he gain if he seizes Dragoon? He should know Dragoon would never surrender to him, that plan did not work at Dr. K either, so what's the point?"

"You said he told something about Dragoon's past and a secret that bitbeasts keep." Kai frowned.

"Blah. I guess he was only trying to mess with me. Boris has a sickening favour for playing wicked mind-games." Tyson said recklessly.

"Maybe." Kai muttered but he wasn't utterly sure about that. Boris indeed enjoyed torturing people emotionally by planting agonizing thoughts into their mind. He still shuddered if he remembered back how did that evil bastard messed with his innocent childhood, putting him through hell of mental and physical torments… if he thought about it, it was really a wonder he'd survived all those things and how far he'd come. If he hadn't met Tyson and his other friends who knows what kind of psychopathic monster he would have turned to.

However, even they didn't know everything about their own bitbeasts. What if Boris had really found something what they did not know? If it were so, then it would throw them all into big danger. Kai was considering if he should tell his misgiving for Tyson but then decided against it. He didn't want the bluenette feel anxious, but he would keep sharper eyes for him.

They walked over the bridge and stopped at the middle to rest their gaze on the slowly rippling stream. They let their thoughts drift away with the river.

"You know, I never thought you are such a good actor." spoke Tyson amused.

"Hm?"

"I mean, when we battled that was really awesome. I knew you would accept my challenge and give into it all… but when you kissed med, I got a little surprised, because that's not something you would do normally. Haha."

"What are you talking about?" Kai looked at him strangely.

Tyson grinned sheepishly. "Well, you're Kai, and you never follow rules, let alone scenario. Brooklyn is way too shy to perform romantic act, so we agreed that we wouldn't actually go with it… you know, kissing… but you… wow. You still can amaze me." his cheeks turned beetroot.

While Tyson was trying hard to plaster his skin colour back to normal, Kai stood frigid beside him. Suddenly, the gears rolled rapidly in his brain. So Brooklyn wasn't planning at all to steal Tyson's first kiss.

"Um… Kai? Something wrong?" the bluenette tilted his head confused.

Kai looked like a gobsmacked fish as reality hit him. He felt like a complete idiot. _That fucking dirty Tala!_

"Kai?"

The dual haired snapped out of it. "What?"

"Man, you stared as if I grew two heads or something. It was scary."

"I just… was lost in my thoughts."

"About what?" there was something innocent about those curious mahogany eyes.

If Kai thought back how close he was to lose him, if Dranzer wouldn't lend him her power. He hadn't told them about her yet, but he wasn't a talkative person, after all. However, Tyson deserved to know it because he had a similar connection with Dragoon, too.

Kai turned his gaze to the bright sky and a small smile ghosted over his lips. "Dranzer talked to me." he said softly.

"Seriously? That's cool Kai! How did it happen?" Tyson grabbed his arm with bouncing excitement.

Kai tried to supress a smirk. He knew the teen would blast such reaction. Curiosity was Tyson's weakness. Then he thought about the circumstances that made this wonder possible for him. How desperately he tried to get to Tyson before it was too late. "She lent me her power when I tried to pass through that dark shield. It was amazing." he looked at his hands, still remembering of that tingling warmth as it spread through his skin and made him feel invincible.

Tyson smiled in understanding. Yeah, he knew the feeling as well. The first time he'd heard Dragoon's voice was at the finals of first championship where he was fighting against Tala. That battle was brutal. He was worn out emotionally, his body wounded and frozen almost to the last ditch. He remembered how close he was to lose but Dragoon gave him strength.

Ironic how similar destiny turned out for them. Tyson was always sure Kai had more in himself what he often showed through his cold barriers, he just needed time to find his own power. Suddenly, an uplifting excitement caught his soul.

"I can't wait for our battle on the next tournament." his eyes sparkled with enthusiasm.

"Hn. Same here." Kai looked at him and was captured by those shiny orbs that held so much forgiveness, full of life, and kindness that he never thought one day he would adore them so much. This nosy brat was really his obsession. Maybe he should take his chance now. "Tyson."

"Yeah?"

"Back then, I had a personal reason to take part in the theatre." Kai turned to him determinedly.

"Oh?"

Kai swallowed. He didn't know how should he start it. Words weren't his best tactics ever… but he could show it, again. They were out of sight and out of theatre.

Their eyes locked firm and they let the world drift away from existing. Slowly they lent forward and for a moment they could feel each other's warm breath on their lips.

Sharp screech split through the air.

The boys snapped their gaze at the corner wherefrom a black truck rolled out with a mad speed, it nearly hit a couple who walked across the street. The wheels steamed hotly as it broke through all driving limits, and sped right towards the two teens. Just as it stopped the door were pushed open and a group of dangerous looking hunk men, dressed in soldier clothes, jumped out form the car.

Before Kai and Tyson could comprehend what was going on they charged at them.

"Grab the dual haired boy! The other one put out of the way!" the commandant ordered who was a tall bald man, with a pair of black glasses on his face.

A few rounded immediately Kai while two pushed Tyson back roughly against the brick.

"Hey what gives?!" the bluenette wrestled.

Kai's temper boiled when a man took a fistful grab on Tyson's shirt. "Let him go!" he aggressively tried to break through the circle of his capturers. The men were holding him back and Kai threw a few punches.

A blonde, punk haired soldier raised his weapon at Kai but the commandant slapped at him. "Moron! The boss wants him unhurt!"

That caught Kai's ears. _So that's how it was._ Knowing they wouldn't shoot them death he lunged forward with full force. He gave a hard punch straight on a man's jaw and kicked some guts to pulp. The tough soldiers were being thrown and flying aside from the infuriated phoenix boy.

Suddenly an arm wound around Kai's neck to squeeze him but he was quick to whirl himself out of the hold just as he'd learnt that technique from Rei, then grabbed the man's arm and flipped him over hard on the pavement.

Tyson followed Kai's example. For the first time he was glad for Gramps long hours of kendo lessons he'd nagged the boy with great effort because he was taking good use to disarm his capturers.

The wrestling lasted for a few minutes, however, in the end Tyson received a hard kick on the stomach and dropped to his knees in pain. He coughed up saliva from his bashed gastric. He felt a pair of giant hands grabbing him by the collar and lifted him up.

A piercing scream stung Kai's ears and he whipped his head around only to see Tyson fall over the rail. His heart nearly stopped.

"Tyson!"

The next moment someone jumped behind him and hit him hard on the head. His vision went dark as he collapsed on the ground. The bald commandant smirked down at him evilly.

"Take him in the car, men." he gave the order and raised his weapon back on his shoulder.

The door slammed shut and the car drove off with screeching wheels on the street.

Over the rail Tyson was still hanging onto it with one hand. "Phew, that was close." he blew a deep breath. Moments like these he was glad for all the slave-driving physical training Kai had put him through to work on his defence skills. He grabbed on the edge of bridge with his other hand and flung himself back on the ground.

He had just managed to catch a last sight of the sweeping truck before it turned on a corner sharply.

"Kai!" his gut clenched into knot.

Who were these soldiers and what did they want from Kai? He couldn't comprehend what did just happen, it was so crazy. Those bullies wore khaki clothes but somehow they resembled very much to those black hooded sectarians they'd seen back in the Abbey of Moscow… Tyson suddenly went pale in panic.

_Boris!_

He must be standing behind it. He remembered of Boris words when he said he would come after Kai. Dammit, why hadn't he taken that threat serious? Boris knew that Kai was important for him and god knew what would he do to him just to torture Tyson in revenge. Numbing fear spread through his chest. _Kai._

What should he do now? Max and Rei left and the Blitzkrieg Boyz were out of town, too, right now to make investigation. Kenny was very smart tracking down every piece of trail on his computer but Tyson couldn't bring him to a battle against those creeps. He needed backup but even if he ran to the police station by the time they would locate Boris' shelter they might be too late.

He clenched his fist tight. There was no other way. This time he had to do it alone. But how would he find the place so quick and get there in time? He needed something that was fast, very fast.

Other side of the street he spotted a man as he parked his black motorbike in front of a red house where his girlfriend waited for him.

_That's it!_

He spun around and started running along the street towards the dojo. Reaching home seemed thousand times slower than any other time, despite he nearly choked his lungs as it felt like they gonna tear out from his chest. He couldn't let any second go waste, with every moment Kai was getting farther from him.

He dashed inside the house and went straight into Hiro's old room. Throwing away every privacy respect, Tyson rummaged through his brother's drawer. He found what he was looking for. He quickly changed himself into a red and black leather jacket and trousers and was surprised they fit on him perfectly. Well, he was almost the same height now as his brother.

He wrenched open the nightstand beside the bed and found the small key. He knew Hiro hid it away from him but less secret could be kept from the bluenette, and this time this was an emergency. He would apologize for Hiro if he got home… if he would get to know it ever.

He sprinted down the little garage on the backyard and pulled off a grey sheet. Thick dust filtered the air. It'd been a long time Hiro had used it. Tyson only hoped it was still speeding so fast as last time. He rolled out the red motorbike and got on it. He put on the helmet and pulled the gloves on his hands.

His gaze stared hard on the road before him. "Hang in there Kai, I'm coming to save you." determined flames burnt in mahogany eyes.

He looked at his dear white blade in his palm that never let him down, no matter how hopeless the situation was. "Please Dragoon, I need your help. I have to find Kai." he launched his blade with steeling faith and blue light flashed right away as it hit the ground.

'_Don't worry Tyson, I'm always here for you.'_

"Dragoon! Hey, it's good to hear your voice again." the teen's heart skipped a beat. "Let's find Kai and Dranzer. Can you feel their power?"

'_I can still sense Dranzer. She is trying to transmit energy towards me, but they are drifting farther. I guess they took them out of the city, somewhere off the mountains.'_

"Then we have to hurry. I'm right behind you buddy, lead the way." Tyson turned on the engine. Rumbling sound erupted. He gave gas and whizzed on the road with full speed, his white blade tearing ahead.

* * *

**End of chapter**

So? Did I manage to bristle up your nerves a bit? It was so exciting for me to write the last scene - I was listening to **"I need a Hero"** song from Bonnie Tyler. Man, it's cool to imagine Tyson riding on a motorbike to save Kai. We know that most of the time Kai is the one playing the role of hero, but this time I wanted to give it for Tyson. :)

I won't tell I'm gonna make this story light because in the next one I'm planning to go brutal on them. Sorry, but I want to try out myself writing some violence and want to give chance even for those evils, despite I like our favourite pair of characters. I know I'll put both boys in suffer, but I'm gonna give more focus on Kai and Tyson's relationship from now on. :)

I'm waiting curiously your review, till then. See'ya next time.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone! I hope you all are doing fine and ready for the next chapter. Thank you so much for the nice reviews, yes, I'm also good. This chapter gave me so much excitement that honestly I didn't want to stop writing it. However, this will be very dark and full of actions, so for those who are very sensitive grab a hold of your favourite plush and a box of tissue.

**Warnings:** Strong violence, angst, drama, blood and action... except death (if that calms you)

* * *

**~ CHAPTER 12 ~**

* * *

Blood. The sweet taste of warm liquid leaked over his tongue as he bit hard on his lips. The pain was agonizing. Inwardly, he wanted to scream but he refused to give sound to his suffering, instead kept his mouth shut. Crimson eyes gazed defiantly at the cold, stone wall in front of himself, the gleam of unbreakable willpower never faltering from those irises. The whip flung in the air again and lashed down on the wounded skin. Kai squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the burning pain cut deeper into his flesh and more blood streamed down.

Boris had been going on with his torment for two hours now and he still wasn't done with him yet.

When Kai woke up he found himself in a dark cell. He immediately noticed that Dranzer wasn't with him. They probably took her away so Kai wouldn't try to unleash a fire blow on them. Then a group of soldiers appeared and dragged him down into this hell hole where Boris was waiting for him.

That evil bastard thought he could convince Kai to work for him again… he indeed was a hopeless maniac. Kai only spat on his face, saying he could burn himself in his own shit. That made Boris mad. Very mad. To his order they ripped off Kai's upper clothes and chained him to the wall. Boris took a whip and said he wouldn't stop it until Kai changed his mind.

By now, several gashes zipped across Kai's bare backside, blood tinting that soft, milky skin. Sweat dribbled all over his face and neck form all the effort as he was struggling and fighting against pain. His breath was turning drained and heavy.

Boris grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head back. His sickening, nauseous smell of breath wafted on Kai's cheek. "I know you're resisting Kai, but in the end you'll submit to me." he whispered thickly.

A lofty smirk grazed the dual haired's anguished face. "Only in your sick imagination Boris. That's all what you have."

"Arrogant brat!"

Boris slapped him harshly on the cheek and a low groan escaped from Kai's lips.

*** - ~ TK ~ - ***

Somewhere on the road Tyson was speeding on the motorbike. He was becoming awfully anxious. He had long left behind the city and was whizzing now up on the winding road of mountains in zig-zag. Dragoon's blade was tearing unstoppable ahead of him. The road was narrow which made it difficult to ride fast. He couldn't go with full speed, unless he wanted to slip and fall at the next sharp corner and crashing down the deep cleft.

Darn it, they were losing time. What if Kai was… no, he couldn't think of anything bad. Kai was strong, he would make it through, till Tyson got to him. Yeah, he had to believe on it.

However, there was a wrenching fear in his heart that didn't let his flustered mind ease. His fingers on the wheel squeezed tight unawares. _Hang in there Kai. I'm coming. Please, just… don't give up._

*** - ~ TK ~ - ***

The whip lashed again and Kai dug his teeth deeper in his lips, bruising the soft flesh as he supressed another hiss. His vision started blurring as conscious was becoming a struggle for him. His knees were trembling, nearing their limits to give out under him which put most of his weight on the chains, holding him upright. Darn it, he was losing power. Without Dranzer, he wouldn't hold out much longer.

Boris grinned thickly. "You're a loser Kai Hiwatari. I could have made a World Champion from you. You could have become the most powerful blader with my help, but you threw away the chance. And what for? For such lousy things as friendship and blading spirit. You let a snotty brat talk bullshit into your head and you submit to him like some _pet_."

The air suddenly grew heavy and hot. Kai turned back his head slowly so his eyes met Boris' and for a moment the criminal was startled. Among the blood smeared wounds two red orbs blazed back at him with fury.

"I don't submit to anyone! I will be World Champion by my own power, fair and square, and I don't need to follow a psychopath's order to prove for the world that I'm the best." he growled darkly. The way Boris talked about Tyson and their blading spirit pissed him off badly. "You don't know anything about Tyson. He is more than what you think."

Boris snorted dismissively. "You really think he cares for you? That he would cross through water and fire just to save you?"

"No, I don't think." Kai smirked at him. The memory of Tyson reaching out his hand for him so many times flashed up in his mind, and soft warmth rushed his soul. "I know he will."

Boris regarded the rebelling teen with furrowed brows behind his mask. He had to realise that he couldn't force Kai to cooperate with him ever again. That realization left him disappointed and furious. But he could still satisfice his revenge, if he destroyed the person who was dear for the Kinomiya boy, it would break him down. A devilish smile spread on his face.

"Be it so then."

Boris put down the whip on the table and grabbed another one which had several barbed wire entwined.

Spotting it from the corner of his eye, Kai's pupils shrank to pin and gasped in fear.

Boris flung it up in the air. "Then you better pray for death!" he lunged it forward.

A hoarse scream echoed from the dark cell.

*** - ~ TK ~ - ***

'_Hurry up Tyson! I can feel Kai's life-force wearing down!'_ Dragoon's voice rang worriedly.

"Shit!" Tyson gave full gas. His anxiety nearly cost for his life when he took the next corner sharply. The back wheel slipped with a high screech and were inches from falling down from the road. Throwing away every carefulness, safety and sanity he sped up for a space that tear through even madness. The wheels were getting close to burn into flames by the hot steaming against the asphalt.

'_No, Kai. Don't give up!... Kai!'_ Tyson pleaded in mind. His painful emotions overcame on him even more which made hard to keep his mind focused. His eyes blurred with unshed tears and tried to blink them away. Passing the next corner he suddenly spotted a big, fenced dungeon that stood side-off from the road, among the trees.

"A dungeon? Are they there Dragoon?"

'_The energy transmit is getting stronger, I guess this is the place.'_

Mahogany eyes glared angry. "Then let's rock and roll!"

They turned off from the road and charged straight to the main gate of the dungeon. Two guards were marching up and down when they saw a giant tornado sweeping towards them.

"What the hell!" they jumped aside in time before the iron-gate crashed down like cards.

Dragoon's blade swept through with blasting speed, followed by Tyson. The alarm rang up immediately from the guards.

"Intruders!"

Hundreds of men ran out from the building armed and rounded the teen and his blade in a circle. They had the upper hand but Tyson didn't even flinch. Right now he was way too pissed and waited eagerly to let off some steam.

He grinned wickedly. "Heh, I guess we gonna dance with them, eh Dragoon?"

"What are you waiting for, idiots? Shoot this rat!" the commandant shouted, the vein pulsated on his neck.

"Dragoon attack!" Tyson cried.

Thousands of bullets shot out in line but they lost speed anon and fell languidly mid-way. The blowing power that emitted from the teens fury body was astonishing. Wind picked up and his blade increased the whirl. It tore over the guards and smashed out their weapons from their hands then lifted them up high in the air. The men screamed frightfully.

Placing his foot on the ground to prop himself, Tyson gave full gas and started rounding the bike around in the centre. The back wheel whipped up thick dust and splashed it right onto the soldiers faces when they lunged forward, made them cough and blind.

*** - ~ TK ~ - ***

The door of cell flung open just as Boris was about to swish another lash. A man rushed in, panting harshly.

"Sir, they attacked the building!"

"What?" Boris turned at him shocked.

"They are blowing off our men, literally!"

"Impossible! No one can take this fortress." he said angrily. "An army? How many?"

"No, no. It's a boy… with a dangerous spinning top… I haven't seen anything like that! Sir, he is smashing down even our best men with a hurricane he calls Dragoon!"

Boris clenched his fist in fury. "How did he find us?" he growled.

Lingering still half in his consciousness, drifted into agony and immerse exhaustion, crimson eyes opened slowly. They were hazy, filled with so much pain and the smell of his own blood, but a tiny spark of hope awoke in him. '_Tyson. He is here.'_

Boris grabbed a fistful hold of the yammering man and pushed him out the door roughly. "Idiot! Bring every men out there! He can't get in here, you understand?"

"Y-yes sir!"

*** - ~ TK ~ - ***

"Dragoon, up on the roof!"

There was a sharpshooter taking aim on Tyson, hiding on the roof, but the teen spotted him when a bullet swished inches past by his shoulder. Dragoon took up flying and blew a big wind gust over the man who was flapping desperately in the air for a few seconds like a bird before he fell down.

In the chaos two soldiers somehow managed to break through the raging whirlwind and rushed at the teen. Tyson spotted them from the corner of his eyes and his gaze went sharp. '_Oh no you won't creeps.'_ He pulled off his helmet and with the expert of kendo master skills he swung it over. It hit one of them on the head, knocked him down unconscious. The other jumped and pushed Tyson off from his bike on the ground. They were rolling around the dust with a heavy wrestling. In the end Tyson took the upperhand and pinned the man down by pressing an arm tight against his lungs.

When the man looked up into the teen's angry eyes he went incredible scared. Within the depth of dark orbs a grey storm was whirling with unforgiving madness. The boy's whole body started glowing blue and the power that emitted wasn't human. '_What is he?'_

"Where is Kai? What did you sicos do to him?" Tyson's voice barely resembled to his old self – it was deep and dark.

The man trembled in pure fright. "H-he is down in the basement cell… B-Boris did it to him…"

Tyson threw a punch and put him out cold. "Thanks, creep." he growled.

He recalled his blade and ran towards the entrance, skipping over a bunch of swooning men that were lying sprawled on the ground. He kicked open the door. Inside there was a large hall where several long corridors led to who-knew-where. It was like a labyrinth. Tyson scanned over every possible way, calculating carefully.

Then he spotted a small corridor where stairs led downwards. That man said they took Kai to a cell in the basement. He chose to go that way, following his instincts.

His heart was hammering painfully in his chest as his footsteps echoed ominously on the cold, stone stairs. It was so dark here that he had to be careful where did he step, there might be a trap-door. When he reached down a much larger and longer corridor led further. Torches lit along the walls all the way. Somehow he had a bad feeling. It seemed way too easy to run along just like that. He remembered that Boris had a liking for dirty traps, hidden at every single corner when they tried to break in the Abbey, so he probably did the same here, too.

He looked at his blade that was torn and dingy from all the long way here and the battle against the soldiers. Who knew what was waiting for him when he found Kai, he might needed Dragoon to take both of them out of here, he couldn't risk to wear off all of his power. He placed it in the little pocket over his heart then prepared himself for the worst.

He started running.

Instantly, tons of holes opened on the wall and guns started shooting at him. He jumped left and right, dodging sharply the whizzing lasers. He hissed when a hot light whizzed past and cut his cheek. He tried to focus on his own power. In the end he managed to get through the firefight only with a few small cuts on his clothes.

Looking back, he was satisfied at the sight of steaming, empty guns. His body was glowing blue again. He didn't know where was he getting such power but he would go through thousand of firefights if only he could save Kai.

The next crossway gave puzzling for him. There were two corridors. Which way should he go now? He looked left then right.

Suddenly, cold waft blew over his skin and he snapped his head to the left corridor. He narrowed his eyes. It was much darker than the others. He wouldn't be able to see an inch where did he go. Shivers ran up his spine. He could feel it. Something dark and terrible was lurking in the depth. Dragoon's blade glowed restless inside his pocket, just like in the theatre.

Tyson placed a hand over his jacket. "Dragoon, what is this?"

'_Something horrible. I haven't felt this power since ages.'_

"So the enemy is that way." Tyson said darkly. "He is the one who tried to kill us in the theatre." He stepped closer. If he followed this path it would lead him to that mysterious monster. He could meet him finally face to face and challenge him for a beybattle.

The temptation was huge.

'_Tyson, I can feel Dranzer on the other side. Kai can't be far, either.'_

Tyson turned his head right. His heart skipped a beat. Kai. Yes, fight at another time, he needed to find Kai first. He took off running in the right direction swiftly.

Back, in the depth of darkness a low growl rumbled. A pair of red glowing eyes watched the running teen's back.

'_He chose the other path.'_

"Yes. It means he would do anything to save his friend. That's good for us." the young man said naughtily. He was standing against the stone wall with crossed arms.

'_The blue dragon is helping him. Let's kill them now!' _the bitbeast grumbled.

"Not yet. The bond they have is way too strong to break through. We have to wait for the right moment when he is weak."

'_I want to taste human blood and watch through how my cognate suffers in pain after losing the boy he protects. What a shame lending power for a human creature, calling them masters when they are no more than deahtling. Only bitbeasts are allowed to possess supernal power!' _

"Patience my friend. Everything goes as I planned." the man smirked.

*** - ~ TK ~ - ***

His breath was shaky as he was teetering close to the edge. He wouldn't hold out more. _'I'm sorry Tyson. I can't keep my promise.'_ His body went limp as strength left him. The chains had bruised his wrists from the long holding up. That was it.

Dimly, he heard Boris' sickening sweet voice drifting in his ear. "Is this how you want to end it Kai? I can still make it stop if you submit to me."

A hoarse, weak laugh erupted from Kai's mouth. If he would leave this world he would do it royally. He smirked smugly. "Fuck you Boris. I would rather kiss the ass of hell than to let you have me."

"Then be it so!" Boris shouted and flung the whip –

**Bamm!**

The cell door suddenly smashed down. Dragoon's blade whizzed in and cut down Boris' hand that was holding the whip. The criminal screamed in agony as he held his mutilated hand to his chest, blood rapidly tinting his coat. The next moment a fist punched him on the face and sent him flying back against the brick wall. He toppled over like a ragdoll.

Tyson's fury gaze glared down at him. "There is more where it came from, you bastard."

Dranzer's blade flew straight to her dear master and slashed the chains to pieces.

Kai fell languidly but before he hit the cold ground he felt a pair of strong arms catch him. Warm embraced his anguished body and a soft voice filtered in his ears. "Kai?... Kai! It's me, Tyson! I'm here now... open up your eyes!"

For the insistent calling, crimson eyes opened with effort. In his blurred vision he saw bright light and a face that was familiar. Shimmering mahogany eyes stared down at him concerned. Long, midnight blue hair floated before his vision like silky veil. Beautiful. An angel?

Then his vision cleared out slowly and he could hear again properly.

"…Kai, I'm here now!"

Tyson. Wait, he was glowing in blue. How did he do that? The bluenette brushed his hand softly over his cheek.

"What did it take you so long?" came Kai's sarcastic comment.

"Heh. You know I can't read directions well." the boy snorted a lame joke. God, if he'd come just a bit later…

"Then I'm gonna have to train you harder."

"Later buddy. Let's get out of here first." he gently placed Kai on his lap and took off his jacket. Carefully, he pulled it on the dual haired. "Can you walk?"

Kai only nodded. At least he thought so, but when he tried to put weight again on his legs his knees buckled immediately like jelly. Tyson took hold of him anon, concerned.

"I'm fine." Kai panted raggedly as he tried to assure the teen. Everything hurt awfully but nothing could hold him back to stay one more minute in this hell hole. "Let's go." he insisted.

Gladful that Kai was still so stubborn in this state, Tyson smiled softly. He wound one of Kai's arm around his shoulder and placed an arm around his waist to support him. Thankfully, Kai didn't resist his help.

Kai's eyes landed on his blue blade. "Where did you find her?"

"Actually Dragoon did. They locked her firmly into a steel box but she was transmitting energy for us constantly. There was a sprat laboratory assistant who tried to stand in my way, but after he got a taste of Dragoon's whirlwind I'm sure that man will be nauseous whenever he sees a roller coaster." the teen grinned cheekily. He gave a whistle over his shoulder and the two blades followed their masters out the room.

Soon Boris came back to his senses. The bleeding wound on his stumpy wrist couldn't be compared to the rage he felt. Those nasty brats. There's no way he was letting them get out! Bounding his hand into a shred he quickly ran to the security panel and slammed on a red button. _'This will stop them.'_

Halfway back in the corridor Kai and Tyson were limping towards the exit in a slow space. Dragoon and Dranzer were spinning ahead of them, taking guard. Suddenly the drop-doors shut down both ends and cut off any way of escape.

"Shit, we're trapped." Tyson cursed.

"Can't Dragoon blow it down?" Kai looked at him.

Tyson shook his head. "I used up most of his power. I'm not sure if we can make it through."

"With Dranzer's help, we can do it." crimson eyes shone determined.

"Kai, you're in no condition to –"

"We have no choice Kinomiya."

Tyson contemplated but before he could agree some bricks moved off on the wall. Water splashed from the holes and started filling the locked place in rapid space. The strong flood washed away the blades and pushed the boys against the wall.

"Boris is trying to drown us, we have to get out somehow!" Kai tried to move forward in the heavy stream but found he couldn't.

"But how?" Tyson looked around frantically, hoping he would find something that would get them out.

The water was rising rapidly and the two teens were fighting to stay on the surface as long as they could. Tyson grabbed Kai's hand when he noticed he could barely keep himself up and was sinking slowly. Feeling the strong hold of his friend's hand, just as he hadn't let him go on the ice years ago, Kai hold onto him tight.

"Kinomiya, the ventilation!"

Tyson looked up. Right above them there was a vent. Just what they needed.

"Dranzer!" Kai cried.

The blue blade sprang up from the water and knocked down the bolt.

"Dragoon rise us up!"

Down in the bottom of water the white blade increased speed. A big current was formed which then pushed the teens upwards. Tyson grabbed hold of the edge with one hand, pushing himself up while with the other he was pulling Kai up as well. The wet clothes stuck heavy against his already cold skin as Kai coughed out some water. Tyson recalled their blades then they started crawling their way through the long lines.

When they finally reached the end Tyson kicked open the bars. They were relieved when they saw the blue sky and smell fresh air.

Kai looked around their surroundings and was astonished at the sight. The whole yard looked worse than the battle field they had made at the third championship. Blown up outbuildings and rubbish were lying all over. Half of the soldiers were still sprawled unconscious, some of them were trying to scramble back on feet. The iron gate hung loosely on the side, distorted. Man, Boris really pulled the trigger on Tyson this time.

"Come on Kai, the motorbike is over there." Tyson started pulling him over the crater.

They almost got there when a soldier managed to crawl his way to his weapon and grabbed it. Kai just caught the moment as the man aimed the bluenette and sudden rage rushed through him. Crimson eyes blazed in flames and the man broke into scream when his weapon took fire, burning his hands. Tyson was shocked at the unleashing power from the phoenix master.

The awakening power disappeared quickly and Kai swayed in exhaustion.

"Kai!" Tyson took hold of him.

The main door flung open and Boris marched out with a bunch of left-over men at his sides.

"Don't stand there idiots, grab them!" he shouted.

Kai ushered Tyson to the bike. "Turn on the bike! Quick!"

Tyson jumped on it with Kai on the backside and wound his arms around the bluenette's torso. The engine rumbled and Tyson gave gas and drove out the open gate fast.

"Don't let them get away! Bring them back!" Boris roared at his men.

Who were still capable to walk, they all jumped in their jeeps and raced after the teens.

On the maze of razor-sharp road Tyson and Kai were tearing through speed. Soon they heard the dim rumbling voice of approaching cars and Kai turned around his head.

"They are behind us! We have to outrun them somehow!"

"I have a plan, hang in there!" Tyson cried over his shoulder and gave more gas. The next corner he turned to left.

"They are cutting off the path!" a man shouted out from the car. "You two go that way and we follow them!"

The four jeeps separated at the cross path and went opposite directions. The dirt road the teens chose were hummocky and much narrow as they whizzed past sharply by thick tree branches. Soon they spotted a wooden bridge that crossed over the deep cleft.

"Kai, burn down the bridge with Dranzer!"

"We won't make it through in time! They are close behind us!"

"Who said we go over the bridge?" Tyson grinned cheekily.

Kai furrowed his brows and looked ahead. There was another cross path right before the bridge that turned right. That way they could get back on the main road faster and their enemies couldn't cut in on them over the bridge. Good thinking.

"I very hope you know what you're doing."

"Just trust me Kai."

The dual haired launched his blade and Dranzer spun over the bridge, bursting it to flames. The girder bridge crashed down and fell into the hole. The blue blade flew back into Kai's palm.

However, the next moment it seemed their way came to the end. Two jeeps popped up on the sight, racing towards them on the other path they were about to turn on. Kai's heart skipped a beat. Shit. The bridge was no longer escape for them and the other two jeeps were right behind them. They were trapped.

"Tyson…"

"Hold onto me tight Kai!" Tyson clenched his teeth and gave full gas.

"What are you doing?"

"We're gonna fly!" the champion cried.

They were racing right towards the cleft while from the right path the cars were driving even closer. Kai's eyes went wide when he realized what was the bluenette up to.

"Are you crazy? This only works in films!"

"Then we make history!" that defiant, full-wide grin spread over the champion's face who never believed in impossible.

The distance was decreasing rapidly as they were nearing the edge. From the other side the criminals whooped triumphantly. "Now we have them! They can't escape!"

Kai clutched his arms tighter around his friend and shut his eyes. He was waiting whether for a deathly impact at the cross path or they would fall down the depth.

Tyson concentrated hard then pulled the motorbike up in the air. The wheels left the ground and Kai felt soft breeze waft against his cheeks. He opened his eyes and was shocked when he saw they were truly flying. The blue light engulfed them again.

Long screech then a harsh crash came from behind. Kai looked back and saw when all four jeeps crushed onto one another and their chasers were cursing and shouting in anger after them.

"Heh. They aren't getting reward this time." Tyson said cockily.

They landed safely on the other side. Kai was still stunned by the young teen's brilliant maneuver. Usually, Tyson was so clumsy that he would trip over his own shoelace but today what he did was magnificent. Had he planned it all along, or they had only luck?

"I thought you can't read directions." Kai marked with sarcastic humor.

"I improvised." Tyson winked back at him.

Kai grimaced. So they indeed had luck again. That cocky, reckless brat.

They were riding back to Bay City in a much normal speed now since they didn't have to worry about being followed. The sun was going down soon and the air became chilly. Soon heavy weariness started overcoming on Kai. The sudden outburst back in the dungeon when he saved Tyson from the bullet and then launching his blade to burn down the bridge used up all of his remained energy. The pain of his wounds was catching up again as it felt like hundreds of hot knives grazed over his skin.

His cold, wet clothes stuck on his anguished body like ice-cabs. He was freezing incredible, despite his skin was burning so hot that Kai wouldn't be surprised if he melted. This was not good. He leant his head on the bluenette's shoulder blade's and breathed shakily.

Tyson immediately noticed something was wrong. "Kai?" he took a sideways glance back at him but didn't stop.

"I'm fine. Just keep going." the dual haired rasped and clutched his arms a bit tighter around Tyson so he wouldn't fall off in exhaustion.

Tyson become more worried when he felt how Kai's hands were trembling. "I'm taking you to hospital. I know a good doctor…"

"No way. Let's go to my place." Kai cut him off firmly.

"But Kai you're sick! You need help –"

"Kinomiya please!"

The words lashed on Tyson's heart painfully and made him scared. Kai barely used the word _please_, and the tone he said it, stubborn, commanding and harsh, he still could hear the desperation behind them. Kai must be really in terrible pain, yet he was still refusing medical help. Tears dwelled up in mahogany eyes. Why was Kai so stubborn?

He contemplated hard whether he should ignore Kai's demand and take him to hospital regardless, even if the dual haired would sure kick his ass for it later and not talk to him for another month. Or Tyson took the risk and brought Kai to his flat, hoping his state wouldn't get worse.

After a few minutes of tossing back and forth in his thoughts, Tyson said. "Alright. We go to your place." he gave more gas and sped up so to get home as fast as they could.

*** - ~ TK ~ - ***

"You fool!" Boris slammed his so called associator against the wall. He leant close to his face and spoke menacingly. "You let them escape! We finally had them in our hands but you did nothing to stop that pesky brat to get in here. Nothing!" his uninjured fist clenched on the man's collar.

The dark blue haired man pierced his brown eyes at him with cold stare. "You better let me go. Unless you want to lose your other hand." he whispered darkly.

Boris snatched his hand away as if fire burnt him. "Our whole plan has fallen into ruins."

"The plan worked. Everything goes the way I expected." the man flicked off a small dust from his coat haughtily.

"What do you mean? The plan was to take Kai under my control while you had the chance to take down the Kinomiya kid."

"But your plans with Kai didn't work out as you wanted, am I right?" he raised an eyebrow critically.

Boris growled. The pain on his bandaged wrist increased his anger more.

"Thought so." the man snorted. "Though, that's not surprising."

"What?"

"After what I saw in the theatre and the way Kinomiya fought to save his friend, it's evident they have a special connection than just friendship. The bond has been already formed between them. Kinomiya can make connection to Dragoon's power as long as he has deep faith in his bitbeast, and the Phoenix will guard him. Right now, it's impossible to defeat them."

"So we are only wasting time?" Boris looked at him with hatred and disgust.

The man smirked evilly. "On the contrary. Kinomiya acted just the way I wanted him to, and the deeper his feelings go for the phoenix boy the more he will suffer once Dragoon betrays him."

"And how are we going to achieve that?" Boris frowned at him. He had no clue what kind of power could break up the bond between the boy and his dragon. The man didn't tell this part of his plan yet.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna take care of that. Now it's my turn." with that he pulled the hood over his head and walked out the door.

* * *

**So our favourite bladers managed to escape. Hurray for them! But the enemies are not giving up and there's still more what comes, and Kai's health is gonna get worse very soon. Wanna know what will happen to the boys? Well, in the next chapter you'll get to know it. Time for some sweet moments. Till then, take care and see'ya next time! Bye. :)  
**


End file.
